Reaper Love 3
by fallenangel009
Summary: With 18 months behind them Jax and Stefanie are finally reunited as they work to raise their new family. But with SAMCRO changing and new threats hurdling toward them will they be able to leave Charming behind or be stuck as the new king and queen? Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1: 18 Months is Hell

**Hey everyone I'm sorry that it took me so long to get these out. I've had the first couple of chapters written for a while but I've been super busy with life and getting back to school. I had some time within the past few days to sit down and rewrite and rework some of the chapters that I've written.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and favoring the stories that I've written it means a lot to me that many of you are still reading and liking this serious.**

**So without further delay here is the next installment to Stefanie and Jax's journey.**

**Please read _Reaper Love and Reaper Love 2 _if you haven't read already.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Incarceration Day 15<strong>_

_Stefanie stared down at her hands as she nervously waited to see Jax. He had been in jail for close to three weeks and all she could think about was him and how much he was going to miss. Stefanie sighed as she looked to Abel who was playing with a toy as he sat in his carrier. _

_She was unsure if bring Abel was bad or good but she thought that Abel would hopefully bring him some assurance that he was okay without him._

_Looking up Stefanie smiled as she saw Jax walk out as he wore his prison attire and a black knit hat. Stefanie bent down as she picked Abel out of his carrier as she held him onto her hip as Jax came closer. _

"_Hey darling." He said before wrapping his hands onto both sides of her face as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling away he gave her another peck before looking over at Abel as Stefanie placed him into Jax's arms as he took a seat in front of her._

"_How are you?" She asked as she grabbed his free hand as Jax ran his fingers over the rings she was wearing. "You okay? The guys alright?" She asked as he looked into her eyes she could see for the first time her husband was unsure how to answer her._

"_I'm fine babe...guys are fine." He said as he reached up and pulled off his hat to reveal his now buzzed cut short hair. Stefanie raised her hand to her mouth as she looked at him in shock._

"_Oh...my...you shaved off your hair...baby you loved your long hair." She said as Jax shook his head and smiled. "It'll grow back I promise." He said as he looked at Stefanie as he noticed her growing belly. _

"_How's the baby?" He asked as Stefanie smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach. "Fine Jax...I don't want you to worry about me. I just want you to do your time and come home to me and Abel." She said as Jax nodded his head as she looked back at him. _

"_Jax...you sure you okay?" She asked as she watched Jax kiss the side of Abel's head as he looked over at his wife and gave her his signature smirk._

"_Fine babe...nothing I can't handle." He said as one of the prison guards walked over to their table._

"_Time's up Teller." He said sternly as Jax gave Abel one final kiss as he handed him over to Stefanie. Stefanie reached over and placed Abel in his carrier before she turned her attention back to Jax as he walked over to her and kissed her lips softly as his hand grazed the top of her pregnant stomach as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." He said as Stefanie ran her free hand over his cheek and against his now shaved scalp as she brought it to rest on the back of his neck. _

"_I love you too." She said as the guard came over again. "Let's go Teller." He said sternly as Stefanie shook her head. "Give him a minute!" she said frustrated as tears gathered in her eyes as Jax pulled away and kissed her once more on the cheek "Don't cry, Angel." He said as the guard grabbed a hold of Jax's arm as he ushered him away._

_**Incarceration Day 26**_

_Stefanie smiled as she watched Abel laugh and smile while she made dinner. "You are going to be a handful to your father and I aren't you?" She asked as Abel laughed again. _

_Gemma had walked in as she smiled at both of them. "Hey baby." She said as Stefanie smiled as she continued to finish cooking dinner._

"_Hey Gem...you go see Clay?" She asked as Gemma took a seat next to her grandson as she scooped some food onto the spoon to feed him._

"_No I was busy today I couldn't go. Did go see Jax?" She asked as Stefanie turned off the burner as she walked around and sat down. "No I was going to go tomorrow and see him." She said as Gemma smiled and looked down at her stomach._

"_So when do you find out about this little one?" She asked running a hand over her stomach._

_Stefanie was about to answer when the phone rang. "I think I'm going to keep it a surprise but I'm not sure yet...hold that thought." She said as she grabbed the phone as she turned toward Gemma. "Hello...yes this is Mrs. Teller...WHAT?...How bad...well when...are you taking him to St. Thomas?...yes I understand thank you." She said as she hung up the phone as she turned to Gemma. _

_Stefanie felt her legs give out as she dropped the phone as it shattered to the ground as Gemma made her way over. "Stefanie...are you alright? What happened?" She asked as Stefanie looked up tears streaming down her face._

"_Jax was stabbed earlier...they said that they aren't taking him to St. Thomas that they are going to treat him there at the prison...They said that they would call when they knew more." She said as Gemma had tears running down her own face as she grabbed a hold of the girl. "Gemma I can't lose him...I can't let my kids grow up without a father." She sobbed as Gemma tried to compose herself as she looked over at Abel who stared back at the two women._

"_Listen to me, your husband...my son...Abel's and your unborn baby's father is not a quitter. He will make it out of this alive and well. You have to believe that he wouldn't leave you alone to raise your children by yourself. He's a Teller...he'll make it out of this. Trust me." Gemma said as Stefanie nodded as Gemma gathered her into her arms as the two let what happened set in._

_**Incarceration Day 86**_

_Stefanie smiled as she walked into Teller-Morrow garage as she noticed Piney walk into the clubhouse as well. "Look at you, sweetie...you look like you are going to deliver right here and now." He said as Stefanie smiled as she rubbed her hand over her stomach._

"_I know everything I eat I seem to just gain weight." She said as Piney laughed. "What brings you here today? Shouldn't you be off seeing Jax? Playing with Abel?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged as she sat down. _

"_Well Abel is right now off with the nanny and after what happened with Jax...he doesn't want me to see him that much so I've been seeing him once a week now. I went yesterday." She said as Piney nodded his head as she looked up at Piney._

"_Can I ask you something about my father, JT, you and Clay?" She asked as Piney put the glass that he was drinking out of as he placed down on the table. _

"_Sure darling...what do you want to know?" He asked as Stefanie took a deep breath in as she let it out slow as stared at him._

"_When Jax got back from Belfast...it was after he and the guys were arrested I found letters that Maureen Ashby wrote and sent him. And I have to say after reading some of them I'm seeing some things a lot differently." She said as Piney looked at the young women in front of him as she ran a hand over his face._

_Piney leaned in as he looked at her. "Come here." He said as Stefanie leaned forward the best she could as she stared at the man. "Angel, you are a smart strong women so I need to tell you this. What are in those letters will hurt everyone including you if they are spoken of. All of that was written in the past. Which is where, it needs to remain. In the past. Don't bring up again...alright?" He spoke as Stefanie swallowed as she nodded her head. _

_Stefanie got up slowly as she looked down at Piney. "I know Piney; I will keep what I read to myself but..." She started as she shook her head. "Forget it...you're right. What are in the letters was in the past and it's where it will stay...for now." she said as she grabbed her keys. "I gotta go...thank's for the talk." She said as Piney nodded his head as he waved goodbye to her as she left the clubhouse feeling unsure of the letters herself._

_**Incarceration Day 176**_

_ Stefanie writhe in pain as Gemma wiped her forehead with a towel. "I can't do this anymore Gemma..." She said as another contraction hit as Gemma looked over at her sympathetically. _

_ "I know baby...it's almost over your doing great." She said as Stefanie nodded slowly as she looked over as the doctor walked. _

_ "How you doing Mrs. Teller?" He asked walked in with a nurse following behind him._

_ "Who the hell are you?" Stefanie asked as Gemma smirked down at the girl. She had been in labor almost 17 hours now she had some guy who wasn't her doctor bargaining in and asking how she was._

"_How do you think she's doing doc?" Gemma asked as the doctor smirked at the matriarch as he grabbed Stefanie's chart and walked over to her._

"_Dr. Knowles is in surgery so I will be assisting with your baby's birth today." He said as Stefanie looked to Gemma who was sizing the doctor up._

"_You know I've lived in Charming a long time...I've never met you before." Gemma said as the doctor smiled as he wrote onto her chart._

"_Gemma don't." Stefanie said tiredly as she laid her head against the pillow as she looked at Gemma._

"_Just transferred...don't worry your daughter-in-law is in great hands." He said as Gemma shook her head as she turned her attention back to Stefanie._

"_Just checking doc...can't be too careful." She said as Stefanie shook her head as she leaned forward and let out a screeching shriek as the contraction hit her hard. "Just let it out sweetie." She said as Stefanie let out another shriek as the doctor walked in front of her. _

"_Alright...let's take a look." He said as he checked to see how far along she was to delivering._

"_Gemma I really can't do this. It hurts too much." She said as Gemma looked over at the doctor as he pushed the chair back as he stood. _

"_Alright Mrs. Teller you look to be at 10 centimeters...let's get this baby out shall we?" He said as he began to dress and pull his gloves on._

_Sitting back down on the chair he pushed himself forward as he placed his hand on Stefanie's knees. "Alright Stefanie, next contraction I want you to push with everything you got alright?" He said as Stefanie nodded tiredly as he nodded his head. "Okay here we go." He said as Stefanie shut her eyes briefly hoping the agonizing pain would soon be over._

_**Incarceration Day 177**_

_Stefanie's eyes fluttered open as she looked over to see a clear bassinet in the room the soft murmur of machines. She looked over to see Gemma sitting in a chair reading as she lifted her tired body into a more comfortable position. "Gemma?" She questioned as Gemma looked up and smiled as she sat down in the chair next to the bed._

"_Gave us all quite the scare Angel?" Gemma said as she moved the bangs from Stefanie's eyes. "You okay?" She asked as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked down at her stomach. _

"_Where's the baby?" She asked as Gemma smiled as she went over and picked up the baby which was being swaddled in a pink blanket with a pink SOA reaper hat on. _

"_Wanna meet your daughter?" She asked as Stefanie smiled as she grabbed the baby from Gemma's arms. "I have a daughter?" Stefanie asked as she sat up as Gemma sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Yup...you passed out after you delivered her last night. But she is perfectly healthy." She said as Stefanie's eyes filled with tears as she held her daughter._

"_She is so perfect...she has Jax's eyes." She said as Gemma smiled at her as Stefanie looked up and saw the balloons and stuffed animals that were all around her room. "Let me guess...club?" She asked as Gemma smiled as nodded her head._

"_They were a little shocked to see a girl and not a boy." Gemma said as Stefanie smiled softly. "What are you going to name her?" Gemma asked as Stefanie looked up and smiled._

"_Ember Lynn Teller." Stefanie said as Gemma smiled down as she watched Stefanie stare down at her daughter. "What time is it? I wanna call Jax." She said as Gemma looked at her watch._

"_It's a little after ten a.m." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked around again. "Don't worry about Abel. He's staying with me till you get out of here." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she continued to stare at her daughter._

"_Gemma you've been great but really...get out of here. I'm okay." She said as Gemma nodded her head as she got to her feet. "Okay...call Jax let him know okay." She said as Stefanie nodded her head. "I will thank you Gemma for everything." She said as Gemma knelt down and kissed her forehead._

"_It's what family does." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as Gemma left the room._

"_She's perfect Jax...I swear." Stefanie said as she assured Jax for the fifth time. "As soon as I get out of here. I'll bring her to meet you." She said as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. "I love you too...bye." She said as she hung up the phone as she waited for her family to be complete._

_**Incarceration Day 196**_

_Stefanie looked down at her daughter who remained sleeping as Gemma and her shared a laugh. "You think he's okay?" Stefanie asked as Gemma looked up at her._

_"I'm sure he's fine sweetie." She said as Gemma looked up to see her son limping out to meet them._

_Stefanie rose from her spot as she noticed how Jax tried to mask his gingerly steps he was taking. "Hey babe." Jax said as he reached Stefanie who had her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hi." She said as she was careful not to touch his injured sternum._

_Jax walked around as he looked down to see his sleeping daughter. "This her?" He asked as he scooped her up and held her close to his chest._

_"Yeah..." She spoke as she looked over to see Gemma had moved away to give them so time alone._

_"She's perfect Stef...absolutely fucking perfect." He said as she sat down next to him as she kissed his cheek to see the ghostly remnants of a bruise that once lined the side of his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He said as Stefanie smiled as she kissed his cheek again. _

_"It's alright...your mother was very helpful." She said as she let her hand settle on the back of Jax's neck. _

_"I bet she did." He said as he continued to gaze down at his daughter._

_"You like the name I picked?" She asked as Jax looked at her as she leaned her forehead against the side of his head._

_"Ember is perfect...I love you. When I get out everything will be different. I swear, Angel." He said as Stefanie kissed his temple. "I love you too." She said as Jax and her stared down at their daughter as they wondered about the future._

_After leaving the prison and finally getting home all Stefanie wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. While cradling her sleeping daughter in one arm and a bag a groceries in the other she paid the nanny for watching Abel as she walked into the kitchen where she placed the groceries on the counter as she took her daughter out of the carrier and set it on the counter. "Alrighty baby girl, glad to be home?" She asked as she walked over to Abel's room to see him playing with some toys. "Hey buddy come here." She said as Abel's blonde head turned toward her as she walked into the room. "Hungry?" She asked as Abel smiled up at her. "Come on." She said as she grasped his hand and walked him out to the kitchen. _

_After putting Ember in the carrier that was on counter she picked up Abel and put him in the high chair as she grabbed him some food. "Here you go sweetie." She said as Abel began to eat. Smiling she grabbed Ember who had fallen asleep. "Let's get you to bed." She said as she began to carry her to the nursery when the door bell sounded._

_"Who could that be?" She asked as she looked down at her daughter and Abel who was now looking at her. Putting Ember back into her carrier she walked over to the door and drew back the curtain to see a familiar face that she thought she would never see. "Shit." She said softly as she placed her hand on the door knob and pulled it open._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as the figure in front of her turned around and smiled at her confidently._

_"I'm here to save my daughter from this "so called" happy life." She said as she smiled and pushed her way into the house. This wasn't the way she wanted to end a good day_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Everyone enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be up by Sunday.<strong>

**Please Review if you liked.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Free

**Sorry for the slight delay in uploading this chapter. I've been bombarded with lots of school work. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. It means a lot to me that people are reading and enjoying the story.**

Stefanie stared at herself in the mirror as she finished applying the last of her make-up. Glancing down she noticed the stack of letters that were on the vanity stand staring her in the face. Shaking her head she ran her fingers threw her hair she smiled as she saw Abel walking toward her with his sippy-cup in his hand. "Hey baby-boy. What are you doing?" She asked as she scooped him up as he giggled.

"Daddy." Abel replied as Stefanie smiled as she held him onto her hip. "You wanna wait for me in the living room while I finish getting ready?" She asked as Abel smiled as he nodded his head. "Yeah...okay." She said as she placed Abel onto the floor as he ran out of the room.

Sighing she turned back to the vanity table as she grabbed the stack of letters as she grabbed the envelope and stuffed them inside. "You ready darlin'? Jax and the guys left Stockton. Should be at the clubhouse soon." Chib's asked as his reflection appeared in the mirror in front of her.

Looking up Stefanie smiled as she turned around so that the letters were hidden behind her. "Yup I'm almost ready. Just gotta grab my jacket and grab Ember and I'll meet you out there." She said as Chibs nodded his head as he went to leave. "Oh, just make sure Abel isn't running around. He fell yesterday. And we're meeting Gemma there." She said as Chibs laughed. "Don't worry Angel, I won't let the lad get hurt." He said as Stefanie smiled.

"Thank's Chibs." She said as Chibs nodded his head as he left the room. "Oh boy." Stefanie said to herself as she turned around and grabbed the letters as she walked hastily over to the closet. Reaching into the back of the closet she moved the box to the side as she reached and removed one of the floorboards as she stuffed the letters in and quickly replaced the board and moved the box back into place.

Standing up she walked over to the bed as she grabbed her jacket and bag as she moved to the door and left. Throwing her jacket on she walked into the nursery to see her daughter asleep. "Come here baby-girl." She said as she picked up her daughter as she held her to her chest as she walked out to see Chibs and Miles sitting with Abel. "Alright...I think that I'm all set." She said as Chibs and Miles got up from the floor. Abel walked over to Stefanie as he held onto her pant leg."Ready to see daddy?" She asked as she bent down and placed Ember into her carrier. "Daddy." Abel replied as Stefanie grabbed his hand. "Yup...let's go see him." She said as Chibs bent down and scooped up Abel as Stefanie picked up the carrier as they all headed to go to the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the Teller-Morrow garage Stefanie smiled as she got out of the car as Gemma came up to her. "Hey Angel." She said as she threw her arms around Stefanie.<p>

Smiling slightly Stefanie pulled away as she walked over and undid Abel's car seat. "Hey, sorry we're a bit late, Took forever getting ready and getting the kids ready." She said as she picked up Abel as she held him onto her hip as Gemma came around to her.

"Here I'll take him while you get Ember out of the car." she said as Stefanie handed Abel to Gemma. "Hey little man...causing your mama hell today?" She asked as Stefanie walked around the car as Abel giggled at what Gemma had said.

"He's very excited to see Jax." Stefanie replied as she opened the door as she looked to see her daughter awake. "Hey pretty girl...you awake." She said as her daughter smiled and gurgled as she picked her up and carried her over to the picnic table.

Gemma placed Abel down onto the picnic table as well as she placed the baby bag which had some coloring books for Abel inside as well as Ember's things too. "Forgot this." Gemma replied as Stefanie looked over and shook her head.

"Thank you...my mind has been five steps ahead today. I'm surprised that I didn't forget one of the kids at home." She said as Gemma smiled and laughed.

"The joy of children. It'll be easier once Jax is home. So how is the situation with that bitch of a mother being back in your life?" She asked as Stefanie gave Abel the crayons and a cup of juice as she cradled her daughter giving her a bottle.

"Well let's just say that my cell won't stop ringing and I'm pretty sure that she's been driving by to make sure my car's been in the driveway." She said as Gemma sat down next to her as she gazed at her granddaughter.

"What does Jax have to say about Laura being back in the picture?" Gemma asked as Stefanie placed the crayon that she had been holding onto the table as she looked up at Gemma.

"He doesn't know yet. I've been waiting to have that conversation. I didn't want Jax being on the inside knowing that Laura's been back in the picture. Trying to "save me" from this life you know?" She said as Gemma nodded her head as Stefanie looked over at the kids. "She hated my father for being in this life. You must think I'm just like her." Stefanie said sadly as she looked at Gemma again holding back the tears.

Gemma shook her head as she grabbed her hand. "No...I don't think you're like Laura. She made the choice to hate the club and what it stood for. She only stuck around so long because you were young she couldn't support you on her own. Once your dad went away and we all found out that he got a life sentence...that is when she got out for good and left you to deal with the aftermath. She quit on you baby." Gemma finished as Stefanie looked up and nodded. "You should let Jax know that she's back in town though." Gemma spoke as she sat Abel in her lap as he continued to color.

"Thanks Gemma." She said as she looked at the kids again as she looked up to see Lyla walking over to them.

"Hey Stefanie, Hey Gemma." Lyla said as she walked over to the table that she and Gemma were sitting at. "Wow...I haven't seen her in a while she's so much bigger." She said as Stefanie placed the bottle down as she placed Ember in her carrier as she stood and gave Lyla a hug.

"Hey Lyla...ready for the big day?" Stefanie asked as Lyla looked down and back up.

"Yes and no...I'm nervous I guess. Sometimes I think that he's trying to replace Donna with me...you know?" She said as Stefanie looked to Gemma as she gave a slight shrug.

"Look Opie loves you he wouldn't have proposed if he hadn't." Stefanie said as Lyla nodded her head as the distant sound of motorcycles filled the air.

"They're here."Miles screamed as Stefanie and Gemma scrambled to their feet as they watched as the group of motorcycles drove into the lot as screams and whoops filled the air.

"Abel, come here." Stefanie said as she grabbed her son's hand as she pointed to where the bikes had come to a stop. "Look who it is." She said as she looked up to see Jax get off his bike and walk over to her.

"Get the fuck over here." Jax replied as he grabbed Stefanie in for a fierce kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him deepen it as he lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Hmm...Jax, I missed you." She said as she pulled away to rest her forehead against his.

"Missed you too baby." He said as they both smiled as they looked to see Abel run to Jax.

"Daddy." Abel replied as Jax caught him and held him in the air as Jax held him to his hip.

"Hey buddy, giving your mom hell?" He asked as Stefanie smiled as she walked over with Ember held against her.

"You have no idea." She said as she walked over as Jax used his free hand to grab his daughter's hand.

"She's gotten so big. Abel too." He said as Stefanie leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Pulling away Jax smiled as he kissed his son's and daughter's forehead. "Finally all together." He said as Stefanie smiled as Gemma came up on the family moment.

Jax placed Abel down as Stefanie grabbed his hand. "Come on sweetie let's color some more." She said as Abel bounded to the picnic table as she looked back at Jax. Jax smiled as Stefanie gave him a wink as she placed her daughter in her carrier as she sat next to Abel. "Draw something for daddy." She said as Abel smiled and nodded as Clay came up behind them.

"Beautiful family Angel." He replied as Stefanie turned around and tried to fake a good smile.

"Hey Clay. " She said as she stood up and gave him a quick hug as she looked over to see Gemma and Jax talking.

"Kid's look great." Clay replied as Stefanie shook her head.

"Thanks." She said as Clay gave her shoulders a squeeze as he walked away from the picnic table. Jax returned to them as he picked up Abel and sat him down onto his lap.

"Everything okay?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head as she sat down next to him as she looked to her daughter to see that she had fallen asleep. "What're drawin' buddy?" Jax asked as Abel continued to draw as Jax looked over at Stefanie as he reached over and cradled her head in one hand as he pulled her closer pressing his lips to hers once again.

"Church!" Clay screamed as both Jax and Stefanie pulled away from each other.

"I'll see you later?" Jax asked as Stefanie nodded her head as she leaned forward.

"You bet your sexy ass I will." She said as Jax gave her his signature smirk. As he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips. Stefanie pulled away as she gave him a wink before getting up as Jax did also before he disappeared into the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>Stefanie cradled Abel on her hip who, had fallen asleep on the car ride home as she walked into the house followed by Gemma who held Ember in her carrier. "A lot of excitement for one day." Gemma replied as Stefanie walked into Abel's room.<p>

Pulling back the covers she placed him in bed as she put his favorite puppy dog stuffed animal in next to him. Smiling she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead as she stood and closed the door softly. "You're telling me. Now if I can only get this little girl to go to sleep." She said as Gemma smiled as she watched Stefanie cradled her granddaughter in her arms.

"So I'll see you at the wedding?" Gemma asked as she walked to the door. Stefanie looked up as she looked to Gemma.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Lyla asked me to be her maid of honor." She said as Gemma nodded her head as she pulled on her sunglasses and pulled out her keys.

"See ya." Gemma replied as Stefanie nodded her head as the door closed behind Gemma.

Stefanie walked into Ember's nursery as she placed her daughter into her crib. Grabbing the pink bunny rabbit she placed it into the crib as she turned on the little mobile as she smiled as her daughter's eyes began to shut.

Closing the door she walked into the hallway as the sound of the front door opening and shutting made her look over to see Jax in the doorway. "Hey, kids are down for a nap." She said as she drew her arms around his neck. As his arms encircled her waist.

"I missed you." He said as Stefanie smiled as she leaned up onto her tiptoes.

"Missed you too." She replied as Jax bent down and crashed his lips to hers making her pull down on his neck to bring him closer. Moaning into his mouth she felt his hand dig into her waist as he lifted her up.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she tore at his sweatshirt as Jax walked them into the bedroom as he closed the door behind them. Stefanie tore open his sweatshirt as she pushed it from his arms as Jax laughed at her impatience. "What? You aren't the only one who had to wait 14 months." She said as Jax grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him again as his mouth found her's once again. Jax's hands grabbed at her shirt as he pulled it over her head as she pulled at his shirt as she pulled it over his own head.

Stefanie smiled as she grabbed his hands as she led him to the bed as she laid down onto the bed. Jax hovered above her as he bent down and kissed her forcefully on the mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. Jax kissed his way down her chest as he laid butterfly kissed down her exposed stomach as he reached the hemline of her jeans. Stefanie ran her hands over his head as she felt him tug her jeans free as he pulled them from her body. Sitting up in just her bra and panties she grabbed at Jax's jeans as she pulled free the belt as it dropped to the floor with a loud CLANG. She pulled free his jeans as she slid them down his legs.

Grabbing a hold of his neck she brought him down to her as they both allowed the 14 months that once held so much loneliness quickly disappear.

* * *

><p>Stefanie's eyes opened as she felt a tickling sensation on her back. Turning her head she smiled as Jax traced the intricate lines of her crow tattoo that she gotten to surprise Jax. "You like?" She asked as she felt Jax's arms encircle her waist as he turned her to him.<p>

"I love it." He said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "When'd you get it?" He asked as her own fingers traced the new tattoo he acquired of their daughter's name; she also couldn't help but stare at the scares that were etched into his skin on his chest. "Lyla and I got ours a few weeks ago. I got the kids names too." She said as Jax reached down and looked to her right wrist which had both _Abel's_ and_ Ember_'s names in cursive writing. He gave her wrist a kiss before he brought it to lie on his chest.

"So Ope's wedding is tonight right?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head as she let out a slight yawn as her hand that lay on his chest traced invisible circles.

"Yup, starts at 6:00." She said as Jax looked over at the clock to see it was 3:30. Jax shifted so he was propped up against the headboard.

"Probably should get ready." He suggested as Stefanie leaned up to look at the clock on the table next to the bed.

"No...I think we should stay here for a bit." She said as Jax smiled as he brought her down onto the bed as his lips found hers. Stefanie's hands round around his neck as Ember's cries filled the quiet air. "No." Stefanie said as she leaned her head against Jax's bare chest as Jax laughed.

"I should get her." Stefanie replied as she began to wrap the sheet around herself as Jax's hand caught her arm.

"I got her." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he stood up as he headed to the door.

Stefanie laughed lightly as she picked up his boxers from the floor. "Jax." She said as he turned around to look at her. Stefanie smiled as she threw his boxers at him. "Show your daughter some respect and put your pants on." She said as Jax smiled at her as he bent down and slid his boxers on. He then turned to go get his daughter.

Stefanie shook her head as she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser as she pulled out a fresh pair of panties. Sliding them on, she then bent down and picked up Jax's discarded SAMCRO t-shirt.

Jax entered their bedroom as he walked in with their daughter in hand as Stefanie pulled on the t-shirt over her head as she sat down on the bed. "She fussy?" She asked as Jax handed her Ember and a bottle.

"Yeah a little." He said as he walked over and pulled on his jeans and a white t-shirt as he walked back over and sat down next to Stefanie who continued to feed his daughter. "She's going to be a daddy's girl. You know that right?" He said as Stefanie looked up and raised her eyebrow.

"Let's just hope she doesn't follow her mommy's taste in men. No bikers for her." She said as Jax smiled.

"You're right about that." He said as Stefanie looked at him as she saw him fighting with something internal.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she shifted Ember in her arms as she looked at Jax again.

"You know that I love you and the kids right?" He asked as Stefanie looked at him as she nodded her head.

"Jax you're scaring me what's going on?" She asked as Jax shook his head as he looked down at his daughter and at the picture of Abel on the wall across from him.

"I'm leaving SAMCRO." Jax replied as Stefanie stared back at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Jax are you sure about this? I mean you have to be 100% sure that you don't want SAMCRO anymore." She said as she placed the Ember's bottle on the ground as she walked over and put her in the portable crib that was in their room as she turned and sat back down in front of Jax.

"I'm sure...I know that if I stay with SAMCRO I'm going to end up right back in Stockton. I don't want my kids to only know they have a flighty dad. In and out of their lives. I want out...all the way." He said as Stefanie grabbed his hands as she moved closer to him.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked as Jax took a deep breath in and then looked up into her eyes.

"Clay's time is done...he's knows it, I know it. And when he steps down. That's when I leave." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she felt tears prick her eyes as she listened to Jax. "The club is different from when we were kids. From when Opie and I were patched in. It's even fucking different from the time that Abel was born. Its filled with greed and power and I want nothing with that anymore. Not if it costs my life and family." He said as his forehead rested against hers.

Stefanie smiled as the tears that pricked her eyes fell as she raised her head and stared at him. "Jax, whatever you decided. I'll follow you wherever you go. Because...I love you." She said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his as he responded as his hand wrapped around the back of her head deepening the kiss.

Jax pulled away as his kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He said as she smiled as his thumb wiped away the tears that slipped down her face. "You and I should get ready for this wedding." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she and Jax stood up as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his embrace.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Stefanie asked as she walked toward Lyla who was pacing back and forth and in mini white wedding dress. "Wow wish I could have worn that when Jax and I got married. Granted I was 10 weeks pregnant. Probably wouldn't have looked that good." She said as Lyla smirked as she looked down at her engagement ring.<p>

"I'm nervous still...I mean I love Opie and I want us to be a family. It's just hard trying to not think he is trying to replace me you know." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she ran her hands over the cobalt blue and black lace dress she was wearing with punk style gladiator high heels which were black with zippers down the front and sequins over the straps. Lyla noticed and raised her hand as she pointed to the dress. "I thought you were going to wear the champagne colored dress." Lyla said as Stefanie shrugged.

"I didn't feel that great in the dress. I just had a baby and I've always look better in darker colors. What are you worried about Opie's going to love you in that dress." Stefanie said as Lyla let out a breath she was holding.

"You're right I'm sorry I'm freaking out about this. I'm being a bitch I'm sorry." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"It's okay...It's almost time so I'm going to go out there. You'll do fine." She said as Lyla nodded as Stefanie walked toward the beautiful wedding scene as she stood in front of the flowered wedding arch.

Stefanie looked up as Opie and Jax approached her as she looked over at Jax who eyed her up and down. Stefanie smiled as she winked at him as the music began and Lyla started down the ales as Piney gave her away.

Lyla and Opie's wedding was simple compared to most of the SAMCRO weddings that had happened in its history. Both Stefanie and Jax listened to the service both staring at one another as the pastor said the blessings to each Opie and Lyla. When it came time for the rings Lyla turned to Stefanie as she gave Lyla the ring. Opie turned to Jax who appeared to be joking around about "losing the rings." Stefanie shook her head as her husband shrugged and smirked at her as both Opie and Lyla slid the rings on each of their fingers. While reading the vows Stefanie thought back to her and Jax's vows which made her tear up as she quickly wiped them away.

With the vows said Opie and Lyla were about to kiss when Jax nudged his arm. "What else man?" He asked as Stefanie looked up and glared at her husband as Opie look embarrassed about what he was about to say.

"And I to treat you as good as my leather..." He said as Stefanie raised a hand to her face as a smiled raised her lips.

"And ride you as much as my Harley..." Everyone in the crowd and Jax repeated as Lyla smiled and laughed. The pastor then pronounced them husband and wife and the ceremony was over.

Jax and Stefanie walked over to one another as Jax looked his wife in the eye. "Nice dress." He said as Stefanie raised her arms as they encircled his shoulders.

"Nice cut." She said as Jax's fingers grazed the hem of her dress as Stefanie forced his hands to remain respectfully. "Not here Jax...but later I promise." She said as Jax pouted playfully as he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Stefanie is sitting at a table as she watched Opie and Lyla talk with a few of the guests.<p>

"You okay babe?" Jax asked as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine...you know..." She said as she turned toward Jax as and leaned forward toward him. "You owe me a dance from our wedding." She said as Jax shook his head as he grabbed her quickly around the waist as she let out a slight shriek as Jax sat her into his lap.

"I owe you a dance huh?" He teased as his hand cupped her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes." She answered as he bent her head down to capture her lips as her hands are placed on either side of his face. Jax and her pulled away as Tig and Opie stand in front of them.

"Damn brother...you two missed each other a lot." Opie replied as Stefanie's cheeks turn bright red as Jax laughed.

"You know it." He said as Stefanie slid off out of his lap as he stood behind her his hands never leaving her waist. She leaned into his chest as his hands draw invisible circles over her hips.

"Club business...we gotta go." Tig replied as Jax nodded his head as Lyla came up and grabbed Opie by the hand.

"Come on...can't hide forever." She said as she slightly lost her balance swaying a little.

"Drunk already?" Stefanie asked as Opie nodded his head as he followed Lyla. Stefanie turned as Jax looked down at her.

"Gotta go babe...I'll be back soon." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she leaned in and kissed his chest.

"Go do what you gotta do...just be safe." She said as Jax kissed her forehead as he let her go and walked toward Tig and Bobby who were waiting with Clay.

Stefanie watched as Jax disappeared as she walked over and sat down with Piney as the two watched Opie and Lyla start to dance.

Jax returned from dealing with the club business with the Russians as he saw Stefanie laughing and talking with Piney as they danced to the couple's choice song.

Stefanie looked over and smiled as Jax approached her as he held out his hand. "I owe you a dance." He said as Stefanie smiled as she stood up and the two embraced one another as they sway back and forth to the music.

"I know you hate dancing Jackson." Stefanie said as Jax smiled against her neck as he laid a genital kiss against it. "Don't think you're getting laid again." She said as Jax raised his head as he looked down at her. He tilted her chin upward as he laid a soft genital kiss against her lips as the music continued to play behind them.

With All the chaos that was sure to erupt with SAMCRO it was this time that both were happy they could call a peaceful moment.

**Let me know what you guess think. Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Never Easy

**Hey everyone I have not forgotten about this story. I've just been busy with the end of semester papers, projects and finals...but the semester is almost over so I'll have a lot more time to update.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who is reviewing and favoring this story it means a lot to me that everyone is reading and liking this story. So thank you everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any charactersevents associated with SOA. Just my own OC's.**

* * *

><p>Stefanie's eyes fluttered open as she felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling she turned around as she buried her head into Jax's chest as he heard him chuckle. "Morning darling." Jax replied as Stefanie looked up and kissed his lips softly.<p>

"God...I missed hearing you say that." She said as Jax smiled as he kissed her again as he tucked her head under his chin.

"I missed waking up to you in my arms." Jax said as Stefanie smiled as she closed her eyes again as her fingers traced small circles over his chest. Jax smiled as the small cries came over the baby monitor. "Abel or Ember?" Jax asked as Stefanie leaned up as she wrapped the sheet around her herself.

"It's Abel, the sitter should be here soon." Stefanie said as Jax got up and pulled on his boxers and jeans as he turned back to Stefanie who had pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Walking over, Jax wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"I love you." Jax said as Stefanie ran her hand over his arm.

"I love you too." Stefanie said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down and captured her lips. "I'll get Ember...you wanna get Abel?" She asked as Jax smiled and kissed her quick as his cell phone went off.

"It's Clay...I'll answer this and then get him." Jax said as he grabbed his phone and made his way into the hallway.

Stefanie walked into the nursery as she picked up her daughter and carried her to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle Stefanie sat down as she turned on the TV and started to feed Ember when Jax walked in with Abel in his arms.

"Was he any trouble?" Stefanie asked as Jax shook his head and sat down as Abel began to color.

"No he wasn't...what's the kid's routine?" Jax asked as Stefanie finished feeding Ember as she placed the bottle on the table.

"Well...the babysitter has them in the morning and then usually Gemma or I have them in the afternoon. Depends on how busy the office is at the shop." Stefanie said as looked down at Ember and then at Abel who smiled.

"Gemma not running the office?" Jax asked as he took a sip from his coffee as Stefanie shrugged and took her own sip.

"She does but she's been a little preoccupied with the new chief and Unser and everything." She said as Jax and her's attention turned to the TV a report about Russian's bodies being found outside of the Charming Hights development complex. "Club related?" Stefanie asked as Jax turned his head slowly from the TV and stared at his wife.

"You wanna know?" Jax asked as he looked down at Abel then back up to meet Stefanie's eyes.

"Jax, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't want to know everything. I'm here Jax. I wanna know." Stefanie said as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

Jax looked down and nodded slowly as he looked up at her. "It was for retaliation. They tried to kill me while inside." Jax said slowly as Stefanie shook her head as she squeezed his hand.

Stefanie swallowed as she thought it would be a good time to let Jax know that her mother was back in Charming. "Jax I gotta tell you something." She said as Jax looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Jax asked as Stefanie looked down and let out a deep breath.

"Jax...my..." Stefanie began as Gemma burst through the front door.

"Hello?" Gemma asked as her gaze settled on Stefanie and Jax at the kitchen table with their children in their laps. "Well this is a family photo moment. Was I interrupting anything?" she commented as Stefanie shook her head before getting up along with Jax who left Abel at the table while he ventured off toward the bedroom.

"No you didn't...not working at the shop?" Stefanie asked as she handed Ember to Gemma who took her into her arms.

"No thought I'd go visit Wayne...see how he's doing. You and Jax okay?" Gemma asked as Stefanie placed the dirty dishes in the sink as she picked up Abel and held him onto her hip.

"Yeah we're fine...I should get ready then and head to the shop." Stefanie said as Gemma looked up to see Jax walk in with his cut on. Stefanie smiled as he came up and wrapped his arm around her. "You leaving?" She asked as Jax shook his head.

"Yeah I gotta go meet Clay at the clubhouse...kids be okay?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Yeah...Gemma's going to stay with them till the babysitter gets here." Stefanie said as Jax grabbed his black hoodie and slipped it on. "Alright, see you later. Finish talking okay?" Jax asked as Stefanie nodded her head.

Jax smiled as he bent down and kissed her lips softly before laying a kiss on Abel and Ember's foreheads. "See ya later ma." Jax finished as he closed the door behind him.

Gemma looked at Stefanie questioningly as Stefanie shrugged and placed Abel down as he ran into his room. "What were you talking about?" Gemma asked as Stefanie shook her head before she grabbed Ember from her embrace and walked off toward the nursery.

"Gemma can't I have private conversations with my husband? I'm fucking sure you and Clay have them behind closed doors." Stefanie answered as she placed Ember in her crib before shutting the door and facing a pissed off Gemma.

Stefanie sighed as she ran her hands over her face. "I was going to tell him about Laura being back in town." Stefanie answered as she walked into the bedroom and began to pull out an outfit to wear for the day.

"Well that will go over well." Gemma replied as she sat on the bed as Stefanie walked out of the bathroom ready for the day.

"Yeah I know." Stefanie said as she grabbed her bag and keys. "So you'll wait for the sitter?" She asked as she headed to the door.

"Yeah...and I'll be by the office soon. I won't stay long at Wayne's." Gemma spoke as Stefanie nodded her head. "Alright...later." Stefanie said as Gemma nodded her head before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of taking care of the paper work at Teller-Morrow, Stefanie found herself at the diner in town as Lyla came walking in. "Hey you got my message?" Stefanie asked as she gave Lyla a quick hug.<p>

"Yeah...I can only stay for lunch I'm working again afterward." Lyla said as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Sure...so how does it feel to be married?" Stefanie asked as Lyla shrugged as she looked at Stefanie.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lyla asked as Stefanie looked up from her menu and nodded her head.

"Sure...what?" Stefanie asked as he placed the menu down to give her full attention.

"Opie keeps pressuring me to have another baby with him. I haven't told him about the abortion yet." Lyla spoke as Stefanie shook her head.

"You have to tell him Lyla. This isn't something that will all of a sudden go away. You gotta be honest with him." Stefanie said as Lyla nodded her head as she looked up.

"I know but I don't wanna give up my career and Ope has always had a problem with it. He doesn't get it." Lyla said as Stefanie shrugged as she looked over at her friend.

* * *

><p>"Just give him some time...you love him and Opie loves you. You guys will figure it out." Stefanie said reassuringly as Lyla shook her head as she picked up her menu.<p>

After a quick lunch Stefanie was on her way to the car when she looked over to see her mother leaning against her car. "What the hell do you want?" Stefanie asked as her mother turned as she threw her cigarette to the ground.

"I've been waiting for you...saw you having lunch with that trampy friend you got there." Laura sneered as Stefanie walked toward her.

"Seriously...you've been stalking me and following me around for weeks. You need to leave and get out of Charming. I'm not taking this shit anymore. You lost the chance to know me and my family a long time ago." Stefanie spoke as she looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Your little threats aren't going to work on me sweetheart. And don't even try to threatening me with and your "badass bicker" husband, does not scare me." She said as she walked closer to where Stefanie stood. "I screwed up I get that. But I'm back now and I want to know my grand kids. Well one of them is my actual grand kid. The other Jax, had with another women right?" Laura spoke as Stefanie tried to keep the anger from boiling over.

"Stay away from me, my kids and my family or I promise the next time you see me won't be this pleasant." Stefanie said as she pushed past her mother and threw her bag into the car as she turned around.

"I was just like you...I thought I was in "love" but I wasn't. The glory of being with one of the _Sons of Anarchy_ blinded me. You'll see. You think waiting 18 months for your man to come home was a long wait, wait till you hear that it will be a lifelong prison term. Then you'll up and leave him. Just like I did, "like mother like daughter". Just give it time." Laura finished as she fished out another cigarette and lit it.

"I'll be in touch my dear daughter." Laura said as she left Stefanie as she made her way to her own car. Stefanie stared after the women as she swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked back to her car and got in.

* * *

><p>Stefanie parked her car and got out to see Gemma standing in the doorway with Ember in her arms. "What are you doing here?" Stefanie asked as she placed her keys in her purse as Gemma shrugged.<p>

"Nothing...I was just coming to see how the office is. You alright?" Gemma spoke as Stefanie nodded her head not believing what she was saying.

"Right...I'm fine." Stefanie lied as Laura's words continued to dance in her head. She forcibly smiled as she saw her daughter. "Hey baby girl." she said as she pulled her daughter from Gemma's arms and held her as she walked over and sat down onto the couch. "Where's Abel?" Stefanie asked as Gemma looked to see Stefanie's bag at the foot of the desk.

"Over on the playground with some of the prospects. I think she might be hungry." Gemma spoke as she casually looked into Stefanie's bag as Stefanie looked up eyeing suspiciously.

"If you're looking for something Gemma...why don't you just ask?" Stefanie said causally as she looked up from feeding her daughter.

"I don't know what you mean Angel?" Gemma spoke as Stefanie raised her eyebrow.

"You don't?" Stefanie questioned as a prospect came in interrupting the two women who were staring at each other.

"Gemma...Unser called. He said he was on his way over." He spoke as Gemma took her eyes off Stefanie to look at the prospect.

"Thanks." She said as the prospect nodded his head before ducking out of the office. Stefanie had finished feeding her daughter and had placed her back into the stroller as Gemma came up to her.

"I'll take her back to the sitter before Wayne gets here." Gemma said as Stefanie kissed her daughters head.

"Bye baby girl...see you when I get home." She said as Gemma walked behind the stroller and pushed it out the door giving Stefanie one last glance before she finally left.

* * *

><p>Stefanie had finished up most of the paperwork that seemed to be overflowing the office when she looked up to see Gemma walk in with a look of worry on her face.<p>

"What's wrong?" Stefanie asked as she pushed herself away from the computer and stood in front of Gemma who was looking down at her hands.

"It's Jax and Opie." She stated as Stefanie nodded her head as Gemma continued. "The Russians have them...I have to call T.O. and the Grimm Bastards see if they'll head out and get them." She said as Stefanie sat down as she put her head in her hands. _This can't be happening_ her mind was saying as she looked up to see Gemma on the phone.

Stefanie and Gemma were pulled from the silence when a fire truck pulled up into the parking lot.

"What the hell?" Stefanie asked as Gemma put her phone down to see Roosevelt and the fire department getting out of their vehicles.

"Roosevelt...does he have anything better do?" Stefanie asked as Gemma looked over to see Roosevelt walk into the clubhouse as Clay and the others followed.

"No he doesn't...come on." Gemma spoke as she began to walk off toward the clubhouse. Stefanie followed behind to see Roosevelt walking around the clubhouse.

Stefanie and Gemma entered the clubhouse to see Roosevelt throw the fire ax threw the wall of SOA member mug shots. He smashed up several of the photos as everyone watched as the frames fell to the ground as glass littered the floor. After the wall which held the pictures was pretty much destroyed. Roosevelt kicked in the door which led the church. Breaking the doors in the process he threw the fire ax into the clubs table smashing it to pieces.

After the destruction Stefanie walked around as Tig and Bobby followed behind her. "Stef...phone." Bobby spoke as he held the cordless phone in his hand. Stefanie grabbed it as she walked away.

"Hey, I'm so sorry something came up and I'm going to need you to watch the kids for another hour or so. Alright thank you. Bye." Stefanie said as she hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose as Tig walk by.

"You alright Angel?" He asked as she handed him the phone.

"Just stressed out Tigger...anything about Jax and Ope?" She asked as Tig shook his head.

"We're about to head out there. Don't worry." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as he walked away from her.

* * *

><p>Both Lyla and Stefanie stood outside as they waited for the guys to come riding up. "You think they're alright?" Lyla asked as Stefanie sat there chewing on her nails. A new habit she had developed.<p>

"I'm sure they're fine." Stefanie said as she pulled her hand away as the roar of motorcycles erupted.

Both of the girl's heads turned to the sound of the bikes as the boy's road into the complex.

Jax barley got off his bike before Stefanie's arms were around his neck as his hands instantly went to her waist. "It's alright babe. I'm fine." He whispered to her as she pulled back and looked to see he had several bruises and that his head was bleeding.

Jax pulled away as he looked into her scared eyes as he gave her his signature smirk before leaning and capturing her lips. "I'm fine." He said confidently as Stefanie smiled slightly as she nodded and buried her face into his chest.

Everyone walked into the clubhouse as they stared at the remnants of what was left to the walls and door that led to the chapel. "We'll get a cleanup crew in here. It'll be fine." Clay announced as everyone looked around unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of staying at the clubhouse both Jax and Stefanie returned home as the babysitter got up. "Hey Maria." Stefanie said as Jax nodded his head toward the bedroom as Stefanie nodded back to him.<p>

"Hey." Maria said as she gathered her things and walked to where Stefanie was standing. "So the kids are both down. Abel drew some pictures for you guys they're in the kitchen...and Ember was a sweetheart." She said as Stefanie tiredly smiled.

"Thank you for staying late. It hopefully won't happen all the time." She said as Maria nodded.

"It was fine...I gotta go. Goodnight Mrs. Teller." She said as Stefanie watched the girl go.

Sighing heavily Stefanie walked into the bedroom to see Jax stripping off his shirt as some cuts and bruises became visible. "Ouch." Stefanie said as Jax turned and smiled.

"Don't worry about it babe...I'm fine." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she walked over to him.

"I know I guess I gotta get used to seeing you hurt again." She said as Jax smirked as he walked over and rested his hands on her hips as she drew her hands around his neck.

"Not much longer babe...I promise. We will get out and everything will be better." He said as he leaned in and captured her lips for a passionate kiss. "Promise." He murmured against her lips as he kissed her once again.

Stefanie pulled away as she sat down on the end of the bed as Jax folded his arms as he looked down at his wife. "You okay?" He asked as Stefanie ran her hands over her face.

"No." She said as she looked up and let out a half chuckle as she looked back up at Jax.

"I've been waiting for the right moment and time to tell you and it just seems like I can't get the right moment to." She said as Jax's eyebrows knit together as Stefanie looked down at her hands.

"What happened?" Jax asked as Stefanie took a deep breath in before answering him.

Stefanie continued to look at her hands as she threw her head up and looked into Jax's eyes. "Fuck it…" She said as she took a deep breath and let out an audible shy. "Laura's back in Charming. Jax, She's has been back for the past, couple weeks." Stefanie spoke as she looked up to see Jax's face tight and his fists tighten at his sides and Stefanie prepared herself for the second argument of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt Feelings

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter out. I got bombarded with finals and final projects that my stories had to take a backseat to my school work. But with school done for the summer I will be updating this story a lot more!**

**Thank you for all the adds and reviews. I appreciate it all. So thank you guys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any characters associated with Sons of Anarchy. Just my own ideas and OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>Jax stared down at Stefanie as she looked up into his eyes. She watched as the fury of what she had said dance in his usually calm blue-grey eyes. "What the hell is she doing back here Stef?" He asked as Stefanie bit her lip as she shook her head and stood up as she gave him a slight shrug. "WHY THE FUCK IS SHE BACK? WHY'D YOU WAIT SO FUCKING LONG TO TELL ME?" Jax all of a sudden screamed as Stefanie looked to the door worrying that their shouting had woken up the kids.<p>

"Will you, keep your voice down." She warned as she ran her hands threw her hair. "I don't fucking know why she is back. She said that "She's changed" and that..." Stefanie began as she ran her hands over her face as she tried to wrap her own head around the conversation that had occurred earlier that day with her and her mother.

"And what Stefanie?" He asked as he walked closer to her. She watched as worry and tension crossed his features as she looked anywhere but his eyes.

"...and that she wants to "take me away" from Charming." Stefanie finished as she looked at Jax as he shook his head as he paced around their room, like an animal in its cage.

"Well that's fucking great. She fucking abandoned you Stef...and now she's back and wants to know our kids. Fuck that." Jax said as Stefanie looked over and nodded her head.

"I know okay. I know she abandoned me and left me to deal with my father's shit. You don't have to tell me that Jax." She stressed as she pointed her finger at Jax. "Just don't stand there and yell at me at me right now okay...I don't want her around the kids any more than you do. She's always has some alternative motive to why she wants to see me okay." She said as she as she ran her hands over her face. "And the reason why I "waited to tell you" was I don't know Jax maybe I actually wanted you out of jail and to not try and break out and get another 5-10 billed onto your time there." She finished as she shook her head and looked at Jax who kept looking everywhere else but not at her. "Okay is that up to your goddam standards as an adequate reason." She stated as she sat down on the bed and buried her head in her hands.

"All I'm saying is a little heads up would've been nice. Since my day's been pretty shitty if you can't tell." Jax stated as he walked around the room.

Stefanie rose from the bed and chuckled as she picked his clothes that he left on the floor. "You're an asshole." She muttered as she turned around and looked at Jax her arms full of clothes.

Jax looked at her confused as he found the clothes being thrown into his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as Stefanie looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Fine…you don't trust me. I lied to you. You can sleep on the fucking couch." She replied as she walked over the bedroom door and held it open.

"Did I fucking say I don't trust you?" Jax questioned as Stefanie shook her head as she continued to keep the door open. "You're not serious." He questioned as Stefanie gritted her teeth.

"Jax, get out." She said as Jax shook his head as Stefanie glared into his eyes. "GET OUT JAX!" She said louder as Jax scoffed as he began to walk out of the room.

"We'll finish this in the morning." He stated as Stefanie looked up at him as she looked over his shoulder.

"Oh I can't wait." She replied sarcastically as Jax turned to the door pleadingly. "Night." She said as she shut the door in his face. She closed her eyes as she let the argument sink into her head.

Sighing she found herself sliding the floor as buried her face into her hands. Her mother, being back had already begun to wedge into her relationship, which is exactly what her mother wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Teller House…<strong>_

_The flicker of the lit cigarette illuminated outside the car as the figure inside the car smiled proudly as they watched the lights inside the living room turn on as they watched Jax flop down onto the couch._

_A wicked laugh sounded as they flicked their cigarette onto the ground outside the car as they drove away from the house and into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Clay and Gemma had let themselves into the Jax and Stefanie's house as Gemma had plans to go out with Stefanie and the kids and Clay of course had to discuss club business with Jax.<p>

Both walked into the house smiling and laughing as they both turned to the living room and noticed Jax was asleep on the couch. Clay smiled as Gemma shook her head as she looked over at her smirking husband. "You think this is funny?" She asked as Clay just shrugged. "Fucking kids." Gemma muttered as she walked over to the couch and kicked Jax in the ribs with her booted foot.

"What the fuck?" Jax responded as he woke and saw his mother and Clay in the room. "Shit." He said as he adjusted himself on the couch and looked to Gemma who had a pissed off look on her face. "I can explain." He said as Gemma placed her hands on her hips and looked on.

"Morning everyone." Stefanie said as she moved into the living room with Abel on her hip. She looked like she hadn't slept all night and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had cried herself to sleep.

"Morning." Jax said as he looked up at his wife and almost cringed at the sight of her, knowing it was his fault that the fight had started the night before.

"You mind feeding Abel…I gotta get Ember ready." She asked Jax as she handed Abel over to him. Gemma looked at both her son and Stefanie and could feel the tension that settled inside the room.

Stefanie looked up at Jax and smiled softly as she turned to leave and tend to their daughter. "Stef…" Jax called as he grasped her wrist softly.

"Later." Stefanie replied as she pulled away from his grip and walked into their daughter's room as both Clay and Gemma looked on.

"Start." Gemma ordered as Clay came up behind her and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Jax looked to Abel as before looking to his mother. "It's not your problem Ma'" He said as he walked with Abel into the kitchen.

Gemma looked on and shook her head as she turned to Clay. "Well?" She asked as Clay just shrugged and followed after Jax. "It's the kids business. Let them handle it." He said as Gemma shook her head as she shook her head and went after Stefanie to get an answer.

* * *

><p>Stefanie gently cradled her daughter as she sat in the rocking chair, trying to keep herself awake and to get her mind off the fight with Jax. She looked up as Gemma walked in and set her bag down on the ground and looked over at her as Stefanie shook her head.<p>

"Not a good time for one of your famous lectures right now Gemma." She said as she looked back down at her daughter who was playing with one of her rings as Gemma looked down at her granddaughter and back at Stefanie who picked up her daughter and placed her in the crib.

Both women slowly backed out of the bedroom and closed the door as Stefanie walked down the hallway and into hers and Jax's bedroom.

"What the hell happened?" Gemma asked as she looked at Stefanie who shook her head as she started to get ready by pulling out jeans and a shirt as Gemma stood her ground.

Stefanie looked to Gemma who blocked her exit. "Get out of the way Gemma, this is about Jax and me. This has nothing to do with you." She said as Gemma shook her head and scoffed.

"You still don't get it sweetie…this has everything to do with me." She said as Stefanie dropped her clothes to the floor and ran her hands threw her hair. "This is my family Stefanie…and you know that. So whatever problems you and Jax have I have." She continued as Stefanie stood in front of Gemma and crossed her arms as Gemma continued to lecture her.

"I thought I told you I didn't want a lecture." Stefanie interrupted as Gemma was taken aback by the younger women standing in front of her. "You know what Gemma…I told Jax last night about Laura." She said as Gemma eye's slightly softened as Stefanie raised her eyebrows as she watched the matriarch in front of her stand down as Stefanie rested her hands on her hips.

"So you two fought." Gemma responded as Stefanie bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah…Jax and I fought." She said as Gemma looked down as she shook her head.

"Happy…you know the big fight that happened last night. You can go now and you can you get out of my room. So I can get ready and go fix my marriage and my family." Stefanie replied as Gemma got up and left as she slammed the door behind Gemma.

* * *

><p>Jax and Clay looked at each other as the they both heard the door close loudly and the sound of Gemma's heels on the hard wooden floors. "That can't be good." Clay said as he looked up to see Gemma leaving huffy.<p>

"Everything okay?" Clay asked as Gemma as she stopped and looked at Jax, Abel and Clay.

Gemma nodded her head as she motioned toward the closed door. "We should go…let them talk." She said as Clay looked to Jax.

Clay got up as he clapped Jax on the shoulder. "I'll be outside." He said as Jax looked to Gemma who remained in the doorway as Clay made his exit.

"Fix it Jackson." Gemma said in a stern voice as the bedroom door opened and closed and Stefanie's footsteps came toward the kitchen.

Jax looked at his mother as he handed Abel over to his mother. "Ma…this has nothing to do with you." He said as Gemma nodded her head as she looked over as Stefanie rounded the corner and smiled as Abel as she picked up the mugs on the table and brought them to the sink.

Gemma took her leave as she placed Abel in his room before she herself joined Clay outside.

Jax took a deep breath before he looked over at Stefanie who had begun work on the dirty dishes from the night before in the sink. He ran his hand over his buzzed cut head as he looked Stefanie. "We gotta talk babe." He said as Stefanie finished the dishes and nodded her head.

"Let's talk." She said as she braced herself against the counter as the two stared into each others eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Once again thank you for the continued support on the story.<strong>

**Review Please.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Back on Track

**Here is the next chapter. I'm glad that you guys are liking the story. The review mean a lot to me so Thank You Guys. Also I'm thinking of writing another Jax/OC story. I've been running threw some ideas but I haven't written anything yet so let me know if you all would like to see another Jax story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you for the awesome reviews...you guys rock.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any characters or ideas associated with Sons of Anarchy. Just my own OC's and own ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jax stared into Stefanie's eyes as she tucked her hair behind her ears as she looked up into his eyes. The two had been staring at one another for a few minutes without any words being exchanged.<p>

Stefanie sighed as she closed her eyes. "Jax say something the silence is killing me." She said as Jax took his own breath before grabbing her hand that was hanging at her side.

"I'm sorry Angel. I'm an asshole I know that." He began as Stefanie watched Jax try and piece together the right words to say. "I know that you were doing what you thought was right to protect our family." He said as Stefanie smiled as she cupped his cheek as she looked up into his blue-grey eyes. "But her being back…like you said is never a good thing." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked down.

"I knew that you're reaction about Laura being back would be bad. Just didn't know you would freak out that way." She said as Jax pushed the bangs that had fallen in front of her eyes away as she looked up as his hands encircled her face.

Stefanie sniffed as she tried to keep the tears from spilling over. "I'm trying to put everything that I'm feeling about seeing her again. She and I are the total opposite and yet…she's here and she's my mom and at the same time she hates everything that I love and everything that I turned out to be." She said as the tears began to spill over her cheeks. "She hates that I'm a wife, that I'm a mother, that I'm your "old lady" and that I'm in the club's life." She continued as she bit her lip. "I know that none of this make sense. But I don't know what to do with her? Or how to feel." She said as Jax brushed his thumbs over her cheeks as she shook his head.

"It does babe. I get it." He began as Stefanie looked up into his eyes. "You've been trying to get her approval since you were a kid. But…she lost her chance to be your mother and grandmother to your kids a long fucking time ago. She fucked with SAMCRO a long fucking time ago. She doesn't just get to come back and everything be okay. She just doesn't." He explained as Stefanie closed her eyes as she let out the breath she was holding.

"I know...but she's still my mother...you know." She said as Jax looked over at down at her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Stefanie buried her head into his chest as he held her close.

"I know." He said as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips as Stefanie smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. She gasped slightly as she felt Jax lift her up and place her on the counter.

"Hi." Stefanie said as Jax smiled as he wrapped her legs around his waist as he drew her close his lips instantly on hers again and his hands gripping her hips tightly.

Jax reluctantly pulled away as he kissed her quickly once more as Stefanie playfully pouted. "I guess we did make up huh?" He asked as Stefanie laughed as she brought her hands to rest on his bare chest.

"Guess we did, baby. I'm sorry about kicking you out and having you sleep on that couch." She said as Jax kissed her on the forehead before helping her down from the counter.

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it. I was a dick last night." He said as Stefanie laughed.

"You were but…I forgive you. Besides I was kinda lonely last night in that big bed all alone." She said seductively as Jax drew his arms around her.

"Really? You want company tonight darling?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged as she bit her lip.

"Or I could get one of the new prospects to join me." She said as she screamed out as Jax picked her up and placed her on the bare kitchen table.

"I'm kidding." She said as she traced her fingers over his chin as Jax leaned bit her finger seductively.

"It's me and you babe." He said as Stefanie smiled as she drew her arms around his neck. Jax leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. His hands played with the hem of her shirt as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest and over his hard chiseled abs.

His hands reached to undo her jeans when her hands stopped his. "Jax…we can't." She said as Jax growled and pulled away from her reluctantly.

Both sat up breathing hard as Stefanie adjusted her clothing. "Don't be mad…I gotta get the kids ready and drop some stuff off at the storage. I promise we'll finish this tonight though." She said as Jax helped her off the table as he ran his hands threw her hair.

"I'm gonna hold that promise to ya. I think the storage key is in the bedroom." He said as Stefanie laughed as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, well I should go get the kids ready." She said as both she and Jax made their way toward the hallway as they looked up to see Gemma and Clay.

"We interrupt anything?" Gemma asked as Stefanie shook her head and Jax looked over. Both Gemma and Clay must have come in while Jax and Stefanie were busy in the kitchen.

"No...but I'm going to go look for the key. I'll be right back." She said as Jax gave her as sly wink as Stefanie made her way back to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Stefanie began to look for the key that Jax had said was somewhere on the dresser. "There it is." Stefanie said to herself as she turned around only to be startled by the person standing in front of her. "Oh...god...Clay...you scared me." Stefanie said as she placed a hand on her beating heart.

"Sorry Angel, didn't mean to frighten you." He said as Stefanie laughed and shrugged.

"It's okay." She said as she looked down at the key in her hand and then back up to his face.

"You and Jax make up?" He asked as Stefanie blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah we're good Clay." She said as she played with the key in her hand.

Clay chuckled as he braced his hand against the wall. "Jax told me that Laura's back in town. That's gotta be hard for you, Angel." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she shrugged.

"Guess she was bound to show eventually you know?" She said as Clay looked down and then back at her.

"You know it killed your father that she left him while he served out his life sentence in prison. The fact, that she just packed a bag full of shit and took off on you. Left a 15 year-old girl alone, while her father was in jail was selfish." Stefanie nodded her head as she looked back up at Clay. "I gotta say that raising Jax was one of the best things I did with my life. I couldn't imagine leaving Gemma to raise him alone again. Even after Thomas died. I love Jax as much as I loved John." Clay finished as Stefanie smiled as Ember's cries over the baby monitor echoed.

Stefanie turned toward the sound as she looked back over at Clay. "I better go check on her." She said as she made her way around Clay as she walked down the hall toward her daughter's room.

Jax met her halfway with Ember cradled in his arms. "There's mommy." Jax commented to his daughter has handed her to Stefanie.

"Hey baby girl." Stefanie said as she took Ember from Jax as she cradled the daughter in her arms. "You just wake up sweetie?" She said as Jax smiled at them as he pulled on his cut.

Clay walked out behind Stefanie as he walked over to Gemma, who was still entertaining Abel.

"By the way...I think she might need to be changed." Jax replied as Stefanie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh thanks." She said as Jax laughed as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Jax walked into his bedroom while Stefanie and Gemma got the kids ready to go out. After 20 minutes Stefanie emerged with Abel by the hand and Ember resting on her hip, with Jax waiting for her in the hallway.

"Sorry that took longer than I thought." She said as Jax smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Bye babe, have a good day. You too, baby Angel" Jax said as he pulled away from Stefanie and kissed Ember's forehead before he headed over to the door. He leaned down and picked up Abel.

"I'll see you later buddy." He said as he gave Abel a quick hug before setting him back on the floor as Stefanie grasped his little hand.

"Bye." Stefanie said as she watched Clay give Gemma a kiss goodbye as he joined Jax as both left the house and got on their bikes.

Gemma helped strap the kids in the car as she closed the door and met Stefanie by the driver's side door. "We okay Angel?" She asked as Stefanie threw her purse in the car and sighed.

"We're fine Gemma." She said as Gemma looked at the girl curiously.

"Why do I think you're lying to me." She said as Stefanie shrugged as she got in the car.

"Guess you'll have to figure it out and trust that I know what I'm doing with my family." She said as Gemma watched her close the door as Gemma made her way to her own car.

Maybe Gemma had more to fear than a couple of letters that were not meant to be seen being out there for others to read. She might have some fear about losing the secrets that she had fought to stay dead and buried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if you guys would be interested in another JaxOC story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pushing boundaries

**Hey guys thank you for the continuing reviews and favorites it means so much for me. I wanted to apologize for the wait. The next few updates might take me a while. I ended up breaking my finger not to long ago so I haven't been able to write/type. But don't worry because I do intend on finishing this story.**

**So thank you guys again for sticking with me and hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any characters or events associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own OC's and ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p>After doing several hours of shopping with Gemma, Stefanie found herself over at Lyla's house as she had the kids and it was a nice day to have kids out running around.<p>

Stefanie laughed as she sat with Lyla as they watched Opie's kids and Abel play in the yard. "How are you and Ope doing?" Stefanie asked as Lyla cradled Ember in her arms as Stefanie and her looked back over at the kids.

"We're okay." She said as Stefanie looked at her skeptically as she nodded her head.

"You sure?" she pressed as Lyla looked down at Stefanie's daughter and back over at Stefanie.

Lyla sighed heavily. "Ope still wants another baby…and I really can't bring myself to give him one. I still want to work and Ope just doesn't get that. He thinks that now that we're married that well I don't need to work and he can take care or me…and I don't know." She said sadly as Stefanie patted her knee.

"It'll be okay Lyla you guys just gotta talk it out. Did you tell him about the abortion yet?" She asked as Lyla shook her head. Stefanie closed her eyes and looked back over at the kids.

"You gotta Lyla." She said as Lyla nodded her head as Ember began to fuss in her arms.

Lyla handed over Ember to Stefanie as she looked over at the kids. "I know." She said as the kids came running over to them. "Guess it's time to go. I gotta get the kids over to Piney. I gotta go to work." She said as Lyla picked up Ember balancing her on her hip as she grabbed Abel's hand.

"Yeah I gotta get over to kids to the sitter then finish the paperwork over at TM." She said as Lyla gave her quick hug before walking away with the kids.

Stefanie finally got the kids strapped in the car when her she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she almost jumped when she noticed the figure in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Lincoln Potter replied as he looked into the car and looked at the two kids in the back.

Stefanie followed his gaze as she shut the door blocking his view. "Can I help you with something?" She asked as Potter grinned as he looked over at Stefanie.

"Lincoln Potter." He replied as he held out his had for Stefanie to shake. Stefanie stared down at his hand as she folded her own over her chest. Potter pulled his hand away and smiled. "You must be very happy to have Jackson Teller back home." He replied as Stefanie fumbled with her keys.

"How do you know my husband?" Stefanie asked as Potter smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Let's just say…I know a lot about the _Sons of Anarchy_. And a lot about those who are involved with them. Which includes you am I right?" He asked as Stefanie turned around.

"We're done here." She said as she walked around to her car and got in.

"It's a shame…your kids are beautiful. I wonder how long it will be till Mr. Teller is back in jail." He replied as Stefanie started her car and looked over at Potter.

"Well you know what Mr. Potter. Jax isn't going back to jail. Stay away from me and my kids and stay away from Jax." She replied as Potter smiled as he bowed his head.

Stefanie backed out of her spot as she drove down the road she looked in the rearview mirror as Potter stood after her watching her car disappear down the road.

* * *

><p>Stefanie pulled into down her street as she looked at the house to see both Gemma's and Unser's car's parked in her driveway. "What the hell?" She asked as she got out as she pulled both kids from car.<p>

"Grandma." Abel said as Stefanie smiled down at the boy.

"Yeah…buddy. Grandma. I wonder what she's doing here. With Unser." She replied as she walked up to the door and opened it.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the house…<em>

_Gemma and Unser continued to search the house as both were looking for the letters that Maureen had sent Jax months ago. "Hurry Wayne…she'll be home with the kids soon." She urged as she and Unser had gone from bedroom to bedroom looking for the letters._

"_You sure she didn't I don't know put them in a safety deposit box or something?" Unser asked as Gemma shook her head as she moved the hair from her face._

"_No…Stefanie's smart she wouldn't put something like that in a safety deposit box." She said as Stefanie walked into Stefanie and Jax's bedroom._

_She bent down and looked under the bed as Unser came into the room. "Maybe she didn't hide them in here. Just because you found that letter from Maureen in Abel's room doesn't mean Stefanie even knows about the letters." He replied as Gemma got up off her knees and shook her head again._

"_She knows. She's been acting weird for weeks now. Even before Jax came home. No they're here…just have to find them. I'm protecting them Wayne. If Clay finds out that Stefanie knows the truth then everything with end." She replied as Unser nodded his head._

"_Alright I'll go look in the garage again. I'll let you know if I see her car." He replied as he walked out of the door. _

_Gemma started after him as she put her hands on her hips. "Where the fuck, are they?" She asked herself as she looked toward the closet. "Stupid bitch." Gemma muttered as she walked over to the closet and ripped it open._

_Moving the racks of clothes she tore through the closet as Unser's footsteps echoed through the house. "Gemma she's back." He replied as Gemma shook her head in anger as she put the items she tore from the closet back where she found them as she closed the door and left the bedroom._

_Both she and Unser sat on the couch as the front door began to open._

* * *

><p>Once the door was open Stefanie walked in with the kids in hand as Gemma and Unser looked up. "Hey Angel…how was your day?" Gemma asked as Stefanie let go of Abel's hand as he ran over to Gemma.<p>

Stefanie couldn't help but smiled as Abel as she placed Ember in the playpen that was in the corner. "It was fine…just had a lot of errands to run. That and I gotta go grocery shopping. What are you two doing here? And more importantly how'd you get in?" Stefanie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I had the locks changed." She replied as Gemma looked down at Abel who smiled up at his grandmother.

"Abel why don't you go play in you room." She replied as Abel nodded his head before running off to his room. "Wayne, why don't you give me and Stefanie a few minutes alone." She replied as Stefanie watched Wayne leave the house. Stefanie looked to Stefanie as she started at the younger women in front of her. "You and I need to talk." She replied as Stefanie grinned.

"About what?" Stefanie challenged as she began to walk around the house. Stefanie walked into Abel's room to check on him. As she shut the door softly she turned to Gemma who had her arms crossed in a challenging way.

"Don't play dumb Stefanie…it doesn't suite you at all. I found this in Abel's room a few days ago. While I was babysitting him and Ember." She replied as Stefanie grabbed the crumpled piece of paper that had crayon marks all over it.

"You found a piece of paper in my son's room with crayon. Shocking." Stefanie said sarcastically as she took a seat on the couch.

Gemma glared at Stefanie as she sat across from Stefanie. "Don't push me Stefanie." She said as Stefanie looked to her hands to Gemma. "You're hiding something from me Angel?" She asked as Stefanie bit her lip before looking up at her.

"Why would I need to hide something from you Gemma. You take it upon yourself to throw yourself into my family's issues all the time. So you must know that I'm not hiding anything." She replied as Gemma smirked.

Stefanie shook her head as she got up and walked over to the kitchen as she grabbed a water from the fridge. "Besides Gemma you wanna tell me not to be stupid…I think you know the answer to all the questions you're asking me." She challenged as Gemma took a seat at the table.

Gemma took a deep breath before continuing. "Those letters would be painful…if Jax reads them." She said as Stefanie sat down in the chair across from her.

"Believe me Gemma…I know how painful it would be for Jax to read them. But Jax is a big boy now. Don't you think he deserves to know the truth." Stefanie replied as Gemma shook her head.

"Jax doesn't know about the affair between Clay and I, while I was with John. That kind of knowledge could pin Jax against Clay and I can't let that happen. You have to know that I loved John…just like I know that you and Jax love each other." She said as Stefanie looked at the matriarch in front of her. "These letters aren't good for anyone. These letters are bad for are family, Angel." She finished as she got up from the kitchen table.

Ember began to cry as Stefanie looked to the playpen as Gemma's gaze followed "I hope you'll do the right thing, baby. For all our sakes." She said as she left Stefanie alone with her thoughts.

Stefanie got up from the table as she grabbed her daughter as she placed her in the nursery and shut the door softly. "Shit." She murmured as she went over to the closet and looked to see if Gemma or Unser had found the letters. She checked under the lose floor bored as she brought the envelope up from its hiding place.

She walked into the office and quickly made copies of the letters. After each of letters were copied she placed the copies in an envelope as she grabbed both and walked back to the bedroom.

She placed the letters back in its respectable hiding place as she grabbed the copies she made and placed them in her bag.

* * *

><p>Stefanie continued to beat upon the bag that hung in front of her. After her encounters with both Potter and Gemma, Stefanie felt the urge to get her frustrations out.<p>

She hit the bag a few more times before she looked up to see Jax leaning against the doorframe a grin stretched over his face. "Hey darling." He replied as he pulled himself from the doorframe and walked toward his wife.

Stefanie smiled at the sight of him as she began to pull the gloves off her hands as Jax motioned toward the punching bag. She walked over to him as she moved a piece of fallen hair from her face. "Who put this up?" He asked as Stefanie pulled at the tape that was wrapped around her wrists.

"Um…Chibs did. He put it up a few weeks before you got out. Figured it was a good way to relieve stress…lose the baby weight." She said as Jax walked over and pulled at the tape that was bound around her wrists.

"You know..there are other ways to relieve stress, Angel." Jax mentioned as Stefanie looked up into his eyes as she bit her lip.

"Trust me baby, I know." She said as Jax smirked again as he finished pulling the tape from her wrists, "Thank you." Stefanie replied as she flexed her wrists. "So what are you doing home? You're early." She said as both she and Jax walked into the house.

Stefanie grabbed a bottle of water as Jax stood across from her his face hard. "Babe you okay?" She asked as Jax shook his head.

"I'm not back I gotta go back for a group vote. Thought I'd come here see you and the kids." He replied as Stefanie smiled.

"Well the kids are down for a nap. What's going on?" She asked as Jax shook his head.

"Full disclosure?" He asked as Stefanie bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Yes." She answered as Jax leaned forward onto his elbows and looked at his wife. His grey blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

"SAMCRO's going to start dealing drugs." He said as Stefanie sat there as she took a deep breath.

"You sure that's a good idea?" She asked as Jax shook his head as he walked over to her.

Jax wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought her close. "It's the best chance for me getting out of SAMCRO and getting you, me and the kids out." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head as she laid her head on his chest her hands grabbing a fist full of his cut. "Everything's going to work out. Promise." He said as Stefanie closed her eyes hoping everything would indeed work out for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review Please.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7: Somethings gotta give

**Hope you all had an amazing July 4th! Here is the next update. I've been recently inspired so I'm hoping to get a few more chapters written tonight and then hopefully posting them later this week. If the inspiration lasts. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I love it. So thank you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own anything related to Sons of Anarchy. Just my own OC's and ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stefanie woke to the soft sunlight breaking through the shades as she reached over to feel for Jax, but found the bed cold and empty. "Jax?" She asked as she sat and looked around the room. "Jax?" She asked again as she tore the sheets from her body as she got out of bed and walked down the hallway.<p>

She didn't have to go far as she saw that Ember's nursery door was cracked open. Smiling she walked toward it and walked in to see Jax sitting in the corner of the room writing in his journal. "Hey." She said as Jax jerked his head up and smiled as she came into view. "I didn't know you still wrote?" She asked as Jax smiled as he stopped writing and got up.

He wrapped his arms around her as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "hmm…morning darling." He said as Stefanie smiled into his chest as she looked up at him.

"Morning…she wake you up?" She asked as Jax grasped her hand as he led her out of the nursery and into the hallway.

"No…gotta leave." He said as Stefanie took a deep breath before looking up.

"You havta' go to Tucson?" She asked as Jax smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Frade' so darling, I'll see you in a few days, alright?" He said as Stefanie ran her hands over his cut before she grabbed ahold of it and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him on his lips. Jax smiled under her lips as his arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her slightly off the ground to bring her close to him.

Jax reluctantly let her go as they both pulled away from one another. "You're a fucking tease you know that?" He asked as Stefanie bit her lip as she kissed him again lightly on the lips.

"Just letting you know what will be waiting for you when you get back." She said as Jax picked up his bag from the ground as Stefanie followed him to the door.

"I'll see you in a few days baby." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"I love you." He murmured as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She said as Jax kissed her again before she watched him leave and get on his bike. She closed the door and ran her hand threw her hair as Ember's cries echoed throughout the hallway.

* * *

><p>Stefanie walked into TM as Gemma looked up as she walked into the office. "Angel." Gemma replied as Stefanie smiled as she took a seat next to the desk. "You say bye to Jax?" She asked as Stefanie looked up from her phone as she placed it back in her pocket.<p>

"Yup." She said as Gemma placed her work down and leaned forward.

"Look I wanted to apoloigzie for being in your home yesterday. It was wrong. I'm sorry." She said as Stefanie shrugged as she looked over at the work piling up on the desk.

"It's fine Gemma, you wanna know if I have the letters and I don't. So if you ever find out you've been in my home without my knowledge. Then maybe somehow Jax will find those letters and then we'll see what will happen." She said as Gemma smirked as she got up from the desk and walked toward Stefanie.

"You know how you're starting to sound like?" She asked as Stefanie looked at her as she got up herself.

"Yeah and she taught me everything I know." Stefanie said as she picked up her bag as she pushed past Gemma and over to the desk as Gemma grabbed her own things as she started back at the matriarch in training as she left.

* * *

><p>After a whole afternoon of catching up on the garage's paper work Stefanie found herself in over her head as she finished the stack and flexed her fingers. She gathered her thing as she made her way to her car and stopped as her mother was once again leaning against the side of it.<p>

"What?" Stefanie asked as he mother put her cigarette out as she sauntered over and smiled planted on her face.

"I havta' have a reason for seeing my darling daughter. Where is my granddaughter?" She asked as Stefanie closed her eyes as she walked to her car and unlocked it.

"Don't worry about where she is. She's with her brother." She said as Laura sneered at the comment.

"She doesn't have a brother. It's another women's child you're raising. When are you gonna realize that?" She asked as Stefanie slammed her door shut as Laura raised her eyebrow.

"Don't get huffy." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"I don't understand why you are here. Why are you to mess with my head? Because let me inform you that I love my life. I love my husband. I love my family that I made for myself. You don't have a fucking say in my life anymore." She said as Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You are so fucking naive. It is truly hilarious. When this "family" hurts you. Trust me "Angel" as they call you. You will come running to me for help. Like I said we are so the same. It's like a flash back sometimes when I see you standing here in front of TM. You and Jax are just like your father and I. And look how that turned out." She said as Stefanie stared at her mother as Laura smiled at the effect the words she said played with her daughters head.

"See I can see that my words are already beginning to play in your mind." She said as Stefanie looked over to see Piney walking toward them.

"Laura." He said as Laura looked over and laughed.

"Wow I thought you'd be dead by now." She said as Piney looked over at Stefanie who was tense and on the verge of breaking.

"And I would've thought the same thing about you, Laura." He said as Laura smiled as she placed her sunglasses on her head.

"Hmm…but I'm not. Just here to see my darling baby girl." She said as Piney looked to Angel.

"She may have your blood but she's not your daughter." He said as Stefanie looked up at Piney.

"Well she married into the club like I did. And she'll leave it just like I did. Watch and see old man." She said as she turned to Stefanie. "As for you, my darling daughter I can't wait to see you again. It's been fun seeing the look on your face as the truth sinks into your skull. You know I'm right." She said as Stefanie watched her walked off the lot as Piney came over and wrapped his arm around her.

"You alright Angel?" He asked as Stefanie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I will be." She said as she tried to hide the fact that the words that her mother was saying was definitely having an effect on her. "Thank you for sticking up for me." She said as Piney smiled down at her.

"No problem Angel." He said as Stefanie composed herself as she looked at Piney.

Gemma chose her perfect moment to come over and interrupt Piney and Stefanie. "Your bitch mother just can't leave you alone huh?" She asked as Stefanie rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like someone I know." Stefanie muttered under her breath as Piney chose his moment to leave.

"I'll see you around Angel." He said as Stefanie watched Piney leave she pinched the bridge of her nose and looked to Gemma.

"What?" She asked as Gemma shrugged before walking over to her.

"How'd you feel if you would like to be on a committee?" She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"No…I don't even sign up for the things at Abel's daycare. I'm not a committee type of girl." She said as she was about to get into her car. "What's it for anyway?" She asked as Gemma smiled with a hint of glee in her eye.

"Charming Central Gardens, so they can raise money; and save it from being shut down by Hale." She said as Stefanie burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you wanna save the Charming Central Gardens from Hale? Why?" She asked as Gemma shrugged.

"Sentimental reasons. Nate taught her how to plant flowers in that park and I'm not going to let Jacob Hale ruin it and put a building over it." She said as Stefanie's eyes softened somewhat as she looked down at the clipboard that Gemma had in her hand.

"Can I get back to you about it? Kinda have a lot going on." She said as Gemma nodded her head.

"I noticed. What are you gonna do about Laura?" She asked as Stefanie got in her car as she turned over the ignition and put the window down.

"I don't know. She's my mother and she always knew how to fuck with my head and make things harder." She said as Gemma nodded her head. "Whatever I'm gonna do…I gotta talk to Jax about it." She said as Gemma smiled as she looked at Stefanie.

"I think it's time that she left Charming…again." She said as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Couldn't, agree more. Well, I gotta get home. I'll call you about the committee. I'll call you tomorrow." She said as Gemma backed away from the car and watched her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you guess think.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Home

**Hey guys so I told you that I was inspired to write and I did. I pretty much have the whole story done with the exception of a about 3 chapters left to write.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites I love seeing and reading them. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon just have to do some editing to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own anything associtated with Sons of Anarchy just my own OC's and ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Several<em> days later…<em>**

Stefanie was sound asleep as she felt the bed sink in slightly and a tiny hand poke, the side of her cheek. Smiling she opened her eyes as the identical pair of blue grey eyes that she knew all so well stared back at her. "Hi mommy." Abel replied as Stefanie smiled as she raised her hand and ran it over his blonde head.

"Hi baby boy, what are you doing up so early?" She asked as she let out a soft yawn while she looked over at the bedside table to see the alarm clock read 6:45 a.m. She shook her head as she looked over at the little boy next to her.

"Miss daddy." He said as Stefanie smiled softly as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Me too, buddy. You want some breakfast?" She asked as Abel nodded his head up and down.

"Yes." He said as he got to his feet and began to jump up and down on the bed happily. Stefanie smiled as she pushed away the covers and stood as she shook her head at how much energy the little boy had.

"Abel, don't jump on the bed. Come on I think your sister is awake." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Let's get her and I'll make pancakes." She said as Abel grabbed her hand as she led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>After getting the kids ready for the day, Stefanie found herself on the floor as Abel played and colored and Ember sat between her legs. "What's that?" She asked as she pointed to the book that she was currently reading to her daughter. Ember laughed as Abel and Stefanie looked up as the door began to open.<p>

"Ah Abel, who's that?" She asked as Jax came through the door as he put his bag on the ground. Abel bounded to his feet as Jax gathered his son in his arms.

"Hey buddy, I missed you." He said as he placed a kiss on Abel's forehead and placed him onto his hip.

Stefanie stood with Ember on her hip as she smiled at the sight of Jax and Abel. Jax smirked as he walked over to Stefanie and Ember. "Missed you too, Angel." He said and he leaned down and kissed Stefanie's lips softly.

"Eww." Abel said as Stefanie and Jax smiled at their son's reaction.

"You too, Little Angel." He said as he kissed his daughters head before placing Abel down on the ground as he ran back to where he was coloring.

Stefanie placed Ember into the playpen as she turned her attention to Jax as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "How was your trip?" She asked as Jax smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips again.

Pulling away, Jax walked over to his bag and picked it up as he walked over to the table and opened it, "Brought you something." He replied as Stefanie raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" She asked as Jax smirked at her before pulling out several wads of cash as he held it up and smirked. "Well it's not really my color." She remarked as Jax walked over and smirked as he placed the cash in her hands.

"Smart ass." He said as Stefanie looked at the money as she looked back at Jax. "You know the drill right?" He asked as Stefanie bit her lip and nodded her head,

"Yes, Safety deposit box in my name. Only take out the money for small stuff. I remember." She said as she shifted the money in her hands.

Jax looked over at Stefanie as he saw her eyes drifting from the money in her hands to their kids' faces. "Everything okay?" He asked as Stefanie looked up and smiled as she nodded her head.

"We need to talk." She said as Jax nodded his head as he grabbed the money from her hands and placed them back in the bag.

"What's up?" He asked as he took a seat on the arm of the chair as his hands grasped her hips bringing Stefanie close. "What happened?" He asked as Stefanie cupped Jax's face and took a deep breath.

"My mother." She stated as Jax shook his head angrily as he stood and stared down at her.

"What the hell did she do?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged as she bit her lip.

"Filled my head with words. It shouldn't be bugging me but…it is." She said as Jax gritted his teeth at the thought of her mother spilling lies and making her doubt her life.

"What is she saying?" He asked as Stefanie winced as Jax's grip on her hips tightened.

"Jax…" She said as he looked down and loosened his grip.

"Sorry…what did she say?" He asked again as Stefanie nodded her head as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Stefanie took a deep breath as she let it out and looked into his eyes. "The same, that you'll be back in jail and I'll be stuck here in Charming, raising our kids by myself. It's just getting really hard to see her and have her say that "we are one in the same" and I'll end up just like here." She said as she felt the tears break free.

Jax shook his head as he pulled her close cradling her against him. "I've tried so hard to not be her Jax." She finished as she let out a small sob. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Laura hurting his family and making his wife doubt the life that she built for herself and the family she built for herself since her mother wasn't around for her to begin with.

"Listen to me." Jax began as her pulled Stefanie's face up to meet his heated gaze. "You are not your mother. The proof of that, is you standing in front of me. Raising my kids and being here for me. You're stronger than her believe me." He finished as Stefanie nodded her head before Jax leaned down and gave her tender kiss on her lips. "Feel better?" He asked as Stefanie looked into his eyes as she shook her head no.

Jax smiled sadly as he pulled her close again as he tucked her head under his chin as he soothingly rubbed her back. "Everything's going to be alright darling. I promise. Just gotta trust me." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll be fine Jax. I trust you." She said as Jax leaned in and kissed her forehead as his phone rang and vibrated in his pocket.

"One sec babe." He said as he pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.

Stefanie turned her attention to the kids as she saw that Ember had fallen asleep in her playpen and Abel was staring up at her. "What's wrong little man?" She asked as she picked him up and placed him on her hip as Jax came back into the room shaking his head.

"Shit." He said as Stefanie looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Jax pinched the bridge of his nose before his eyes softened at the sight of his son in Stefanie's arms.

"Nothing, gotta handle some shit with Caruso. You and Lyla still tight?" He asked as Stefanie handed Abel over to Jax as Abel smiled.

"Yeah we are…why?" She asked as a smiled stretched across his face as Stefanie closed her eyes and a laugh escaped Jax's throat. "What?" She asked as she grabbed Abel from Jax as they walked toward his bedroom.

"I need you to do a favor for the club babe." He said as Stefanie watched Abel run over to his toy box and grab a toy and began to play with it.

Jax closed the door slightly as Stefanie walked back over to him with his daughter in her arms. "What kind of favor?" She asked as both Jax and Stefanie walked into the nursery as Stefanie placed Ember in her crib.

"Gotta distract Caruso…thought maybe you and Lyla could help with that while we look for him." He said as Stefanie looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright I'll help you. I gotta get the kids from Lyla today anyway. Guess she's working late and it would be easier for Ope to pick them up. I was gonna stop by the studio where she was working and get them." She said as Jax nodded his head.

"Sounds good. Gemma got the kids?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head.

"She said she'd come get them for noon and then I'll be dropping Lyla and Opie's kids off at the clubhouse so he can get them." She said as she and Jax looked at one another.

"Alright…I'm gonna jump in the shower and then gotta head back to the clubhouse. I'll meet you at the studio?" He said as Stefanie smiled before she walked up to him her hands grazing the top of his cut.

"Okay. Can I join you for that shower?" She asked as Jax smiled down at her lustfully as his hands snaked around her waist and brought her close. His lips melted onto hers as her hands wound themselves around his neck. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist and she pushed aside his cut and tore hastily at the shirt he was wearing underneath. Jax's hands roamed her body as his hands pulled away her tank top as he let it fall to the floor as he walked both of them toward the awaiting bathroom.

"I love you." She panted her forehead resting against his. One arm was wrapped securely around her waist, while the other turned on the shower head as the steam began to fill the room quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review and let me know what you guys thought.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Fight Inside

**Thank you guys for the continued favorites and likes on this story. This was supposed to be up Monday night but I've had a cold for a few days and didn't feel like editing. But today I felt better and decided to edit and upload this chapter. I might even upload another if I have time. If not it will definitely be up by the end of the weekend.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own anything associated with Sons of Anarchy only my own ideas and OC's.<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Stefanie and Jax, smiled at one another as they came out of the bathroom finally showered and eventually changed into a change of clothes. "As much as I would love to go back into that bedroom Angel, gotta go babe." Jax replied as Stefanie's cheeks flushed red as she buried her face into his chest.<p>

"So I'll see you later?" She asked as Jax bent down and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'll see you later." He replied as he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before leaving and heading off toward the clubhouse.

Stefanie watched him go as she sighed in content as she looked to Abel, who poked his head out behind his door. "Hey baby boy." Stefanie said as she bent down and picked him up.

Abel smiled and laughed as he was placed on Stefanie's hip. "Ready to spend the day with grandma?" She asked as Abel smile at her.

"Grandma…yay!" Abel said as Stefanie smiled at the little boy's excitement.

"Did someone call my name?" Gemma questioned as she walked through the front door. "Hi little man." She said as she held out her arms.

Stefanie smirked as she handed Abel over to her as Gemma took her grandson into her awaiting arms.

"Thanks for watching the kids Gem, I know you probably got a lot going on." She said as Gemma swatted her hand.

"Don't worry about it. So what's Jax and the guys gotta do that requires you and Lyla?" She asked as Stefanie looked over as she picked up her bag and grabbed her keys.

"What'd you think?" She asked as Stefanie looked down at her phone to see that Lyla had texted her.

"Pussy?" Gemma asked as Stefanie looked up and chuckled.

"Yup…so I'm getting Ellie, Kenny and Pipper from Lyla, and then I'll head over to the clubhouse and get the kids." She said as Gemma shrugged.

"Take your time." She said as Stefanie watched Gemma look around the house.

"You won't find anything here Gemma. So don't go looking." She said as Gemma smirked as she adjusted Abel on her hip.

"Don't know what you're talking about Angel." She replied as Stefanie shook her head as he opened the door.

"Course you don't." She said as she shut the door behind her as she got to her car. Once there she got in and headed off to meet up with Lyla.

* * *

><p>Stefanie pulled up to the lot as Lyla got out of her car and waved. After grabbing her stuff from the front seat Stefanie smiled as the kids filed out of the car. "Hey kids." She said as Ellie ran up to her and gave her a hug.<p>

"Hey sweetie." She said as she gave the young girl a hug.

"Hey boys." She said as the two boys hung back by Lyla's car.

Stefanie straightened up as she moved her sunglasses from her face to the top of her head.

"Guys here?" She asked as Lyla wrapped her arm around Piper and nodded her head.

"Yup they're inside." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as put a smiled on her face.

"Alright kids, I want you guys to wait in my car okay. Lock the doors okay. Ellie you can sit up front sweetie." She said as Ellie smiled as she made her way to the front of the car. The boys followed her as they shook their heads. "And Ellie keep these two in check okay?" She said to Ellie who smiled at her..

"Okay Auntie Stef." She remarked to Stefanie who gave her a quick wink before she turned back to Lyla as they got ready for business.

Both Stefanie and Lyla walked into the air conditioned lot as Jax, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, and Opie turned around as the two girls walked toward them.

"Hey guys." Stefanie said as the boys minus Opie, who had his eyes trained on Lyla looked over at her.

"Hey Stef." Tig replied as he bent down and gave her a quick hug. Both Chibs and Bobby did the same as Jax stayed behind as he watched over his wife a smile on his lips. Stefanie kept her eyes trained on him as she gave him a seductive wink.

"Alright, let's talk in private." Jax replied back to his business mode. Lyla nodded her head as everyone followed her back to her dressing room.

* * *

><p>Once in the room Jax got straight to the point. "Lyla, we need a favor." Jax replied back to his business mode.<p>

Lyla stood next to Stefanie as she chewed on her lip nervously.

"What'd you guys need?" She asked as Stefanie looked over at Opie as he tried to peer around Lyla who stood in front of her vanity table.

"Where's Caruso?" Jax asked as Lyla shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know he's not in the porn business anymore. I think he's dealing sex toys now but I'm not sure. You guys could talk to my boss he might know. He's waiting onset for me." She said as Stefanie watched the frustration of finding Caruso play on Jax's face.

"Sounds good. Let's go." He said as the group filed out of the room as Opie stayed behind.

Jax walked beside Stefanie as his hand rested on her lower back. "Stay here babe." He said as Jax walked over with Lyla to see her boss, who was standing on set.

Stefanie watched Jax and Lyla talk with her boss as Opie walked up to her upset. "She mention this?" Opie questioned as he startled Stefanie, who turned toward Opie and eyed the birth control in his hand.

"What are you doing Ope. Put that away." She said as Opie's angry eyes remained on Jax's old lady.

"She doesn't want kids does she Stef?" He asked again as Stefanie closed her eyes momentarily as she looked back at Opie.

"Opie I've known you a long time. I love you. But you can't force her to do something she might not want right now. You two both need to sit down and talk this out before it gets ugly and it affects the club." She said as Opie shook his head.

"Thanks for the help Stef. I thought we were friends. You know, not all of us can have the perfect life like you and Jax. Can we Stef?" He asked as Stefanie looked back at him angrily.

"You son of a bitch. We are friends. Ope!" She screamed after him as Jax came up behind her as he saw the confrontation between his best friend and his wife.

"What the fuck was that about?" He asked as Stefanie watched Opie and Lyla talk a ways away from them.

"Nothing. Do you need me still? I got kids waiting for me in the car." She said as Jax shook his head.

"No it's all set. I'll be home late." He said as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Okay I'm heading back to TM." She said as she began to walk away from him. "Be safe. I love you." She called after him as he watched her exit the lot.

* * *

><p>Stefanie pulled up to TM as she put the car in park and got out of her car. "Alright kids, go play. Your dad will be here to get you soon." She said as the kids ran over to the playground where Abel was playing with some of the prospect. She smiled as she walked over and nearly bumped into Clay who angrily continued to walk away.<p>

"Watch out, Angel." He replied as he adjusted his sunglasses and walked over to his bike.

"Sorry Clay." She screamed as she scoffed and turned around and walked into the office as Gemma looked up with Ember bouncing on her lap.

"Is Clay pissed off at me or something?" She asked as Gemma shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. How'd it go in porn land?" She asked as Stefanie picked up her daughter and sat down on the chair across from Gemma.

"It didn't. Jax has taken care of though." She said as Gemma nodded her head.

"I guess that's good." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"I guess." She said as she watched Gemma get up and grab her stuff.

"Gotta go. Going to see Wayne. You gonna be alright here?" She asked as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Great…um question. Have you seen Juice? The dipshit hasn't been in all day and Clay was wondering." She said as Ember began to fuss in Stefanie's arms. She moved her daughter closer to her as Stefanie shrugged and shook her head.

"Why would've I'd seen Juice." She asked as Gemma shrugged.

"I don't know been a little "jumpy" lately more than usual. You see him tell him there is a pile of hacking stuff the club needs him to do." She said as Stefanie looked down at her phone.

"Got it. Later." She said as Gemma left and Stefanie placed Ember back in her carrier.

"Alright little girl. Let's see if mommy can get this work done." She said as she began to work on some of the paperwork that was scattered across the desk.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on the office as Stefanie looked up to see Abel asleep on the couch in the office and Ember was asleep in her carrier. "Where are you Ope?" She asked herself as she looked into the garage to see where Ellie, Pipper, and Kenny sat.<p>

Stefanie got up from her chair as she walked into the garage. "Alright…um guys I'm going to call grandpa. Your dad had to work late." She said as the kids nodded their heads sadly as Stefanie walked back into the office and dialed Piney's number.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Piney I didn't know who else to call." She said as Piney nodded his head as he looked into the garage.<p>

"Where the hell is my son?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Opie was supposed to be here and take the kids but he didn't show. And I've got two kids that need to get home. Lyla was working late so Ope said he would come get them and he didn't." She said as Piney nodded his head as he walked into the garage.

Stefanie walked back into the office as she picked a sleeping Abel up. "Come on sweetie." She said as Abel stirred slightly and kept on sleeping. She then bent down and picked up Ember who was asleep in her carrier.

"Thank you Auntie Stef, for watching us." Ellie said as she walked into the office. Stefanie smiled at the little girl.

"You're welcome Ellie, I'll see you later okay." She said as Ellie nodded her head and headed off toward Piney's truck.

Piney smiled as he looked at Stefanie. "Thank you Angel. Need any help?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head.

"No. I'm all set. Night." She said as she left the office and headed over to her car. After getting the kids strapped in she got into the car and took off toward her house.

* * *

><p>Stefanie had just gotten into the house and got Abel to bed when Jax came in and spotted his daughter asleep in her carrier on the table. "Stef?" He asked as Stefanie came out of Abel's bedroom.<p>

"Shh…I just got Abel to go back to sleep." She said as she ran her hands over her face a she looked at the clock. "Is it that late already?" She said as Jax walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How late were you at TM?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged as she walked out of his embrace and over to her daughter.

She carefully picked her up as she walked into her nursery. "I was waiting for Opie…he didn't show to pick up the kids. Had to call Piney to come get them." She said as Jax leaned against the door frame his hands in his jean pockets.

"Sorry babe." He said as Stefanie changed Ember and got her ready for bed. "What'd you mean Ope didn't show up?" He asked as Stefanie placed Ember in her crib and the two left the nursery silently.

"He didn't show. I don't know where he was but the kids were there all night." She said as Jax shook his head.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. You tired?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head and she leaned her forehead against his chest.

"You have no idea." She said as Jax smiled.

"Then let's go get you bed." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as the two walked into their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys thought. Review please.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Are You Afraid

**Sorry guys...this was supposed to be up a while ago but I've had some personal stuff that go in the way of me wanting to write and upload. But I am still very determined to finish this story.**

**Thank you for all of the continued favorites/reviews I love reading and seeing that everyone is still liking this story. So Thank you guys!  
><strong>

**I will hopefully have another update for you guys hopefully later this week.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do no own any charactes or ideas associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own OC's and ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p>After getting some sleep after a stressful day yesterday, Stefanie smiled after leaving the doctor's office with Ember in her arms. "See baby girl, that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked as Ember continued to cry in her arms.<p>

She walked over to her car and strapped in Ember. "Come on sweetie. No more tears." She said as the baby girl began to quiet down. "Good girl." She said as she closed the door and got into the car.

She adjusted herself once in the car and looked into the review mirror to see what looked like Unser's car parked a little ways away. "What the hell?" she asked as she started the car and pulled away from the doctor's office.

Unser quietly got up from lying down on the seat and started the car as he followed Ember back toward TM.

* * *

><p>"What's grandma doing? Huh? And Abel?" She asked as Ember gurgled in her arms. Stefanie looked up to see Gemma coming out of the office with a smile on her face.<p>

"Angel, how's she doing?" She asked as Stefanie handed Ember over to Gemma and smiled.

"She's amazing. The doctor ran the tests and she doesn't think she's have a problem with the family flaw." She said as Gemma smiled as she cradled her granddaughter closer.

"That's amazing. Jax will be excited." She said as Gemma continued to look down at her granddaughter.

"Where's Abel?" Stefanie asked as she still had yet to see her son.

"Maria's got him for the day. She's coming back in an hour to get Ember." She said as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Sounds good." She said as both women turned their attention to the taxi that came barreling into the parking lot.

"Who the hell is that?" Stefanie asked as a woman about Stefanie's age got out of the car and turn and scream.

"Is that…" Stefanie started as the girl hurled herself at Stefanie. "Oh…god…hi Dawn." She said as she looked over at Gemma who started back at both Stefanie and Dawn.

"Stef…I can't believe your still here." She said as she pulled away from her. "I would of thought your bitch of a mother would've dragged you away." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"Dawn, it's great to see you. Uh no I kinda married Jax. We have…" She started as Dawn nodded her head.

"I know 2 kids. Dad mentioned it." She said as she finally noticed Gemma. "Hi Gemma." She said as Gemma handed Ember back to Stefanie as Dawn threw herself at Gemma.

"You know Tig's not here." She said as Dawn pulled herself away and nodded her head. "But he'll be back soon." She said as Stefanie shifted her daughter.

"I know he doesn't know I'm here." She said as the taxi she arrived at honked his horn. "Do you guys have any money…for the cab?" She asked as Stefanie nodded her head.

Both she and Gemma helped pay for the cab before it drove out of the lot. "So Dawn, where's Fawn. Haven't seen her in a long time." Stefanie stated as they had all walked into the clubhouse.

"Well that's kinda why I'm here. It's bad Stef…I'm really worried about her. I need my dad." She said as she began to cry and wrapped her arms around Stefanie. Stefanie looked up as Gemma nodded her head and motioned for Chucky, who was behind the bar restocking the bar.

"Chuck…better call Tig." She said as Chucky nodded his head as Stefanie continued to console Dawn, who continued to cry in her arms.

* * *

><p>Stefanie was now in the office with Dawn sitting across from her as she held onto Ember. "I can't believe you had a kid. It's not real." She said as Stefanie looked up from the computer and smiled.<p>

"Believe me…took a while for it sink in with me too." She said as Dawn shook her head.

"No…you've always been the maternal one. I knew you and Jax would find each other. Just took time. You were born to be where you are right now. And even if you don't know it nor want it, you were born to be queen too. I always knew that." She said as Stefanie looked over and smiled.

"I've missed you, Dawn." She said as Dawn smiled as Ember gurgled in Dawn's lap.

"Missed you too, Angel." She said as Stefanie looked up to see Gemma walk into the office.

"Tig's on his way, sweetheart." She said as both Stefanie and Dawn looked over.

"Thank's Gem." She said as Stefanie got up.

"I should get Ember down for her nap…Jax's old dorm free?" She asked as Gemma looked over and nodded.

"Yeah it should be." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and grabbed Ember and Ember's bag as she and Gemma entered the clubhouse.

"You know it's only 9 a.m." Gemma replied to Piney, who had been drinking the entire morning.

"I know what fucking time it is." Piney snapped as Stefanie looked down at him weirdly as her attention turned to the whore coming out of Jax's dorm room.

"What the fuck?" Stefanie asked as she placed Ember down on the table and looked over at Ima, smiled cheeky at everyone.

"Good morning, everyone." She stated as Stefanie rolled her eyes.

"Who fucking invited you?" She asked as Ima raised her eyebrows and turned her attention toward Stefanie.

"It's not really your business, is it sweetie." She said as she picked up a drink. Stefanie shook her head as she grabbed the drink from Ima and slammed it down on the bar.

"Well why don't I make it my business, sweetie." She said as Ima scoffed as Gemma watched the confrontation next to Piney and Ember.

"I was invited here so why don't you show me some respect." Ima stated as Stefanie laughed.

"You want respect…that's funny. You know what invitation is fucking over so why don't you pack up you shit and get out. Or so help me I remember about a year ago I promised to beat your fake blonde ass…and you know what I'm not pregnant anymore so I might still do it if you don't get the fuck out. Now." Stefanie stated as Ima looked over at Gemma who had a smirk on her face.

"I would do what she says. Angel, doesn't lie." She said as Ima scoffed as she turned around and stocked back to the dorm room.

Stefanie was breathing heavy as she looked down at her hands seeing them shake. "I'll be right back. I need some air." She said as Gemma watched the girl leave the clubhouse and slept outside.

"Watch my granddaughter and stop drinking." She ordered Piney as she followed Stefanie outside.

Stefanie leaned her head back against the wall as Gemma came out. "You alright, Angel?" She asked as Stefanie looked over and ran her hands over her eyes.

"I'm fine…I should get Ember home. It's apparently unclean to put her in the back room now." She said as Gemma looked over at her.

"Jax come home last night?" Gemma asked as Stefanie opened her eyes and looked Gemma straight in the eye.

"Yeah…he did." She said as Stefanie and Gemma looked toward Lyla, who got out of her car and made her way over toward them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ope? He didn't come home last night." She asked as Stefanie and Gemma looked at one another.

"Lyla, I haven't seen him…but I gotta go drop Ember off at home. You wanna come with? We'll grab lunch or something." She said as she tried to get Lyla to leave when both Tig and Bobby came up to them.

"Hey Tig…I think Dawn might be in the office still. She might be in the office." Stefanie said as Tig and Bobby nodded their head as they walked into the clubhouse.

"Let me just grab Ember." Stefanie said as Lyla nodded her head as Stefanie gave her a smile before she walked into the clubhouse. Lyla looked over to see Ima as she walked out of the backroom.

"Shit." Stefanie said as she looked over to see Lyla walk up to Ima.

"Why are you here?" Lyla asked as Ima scoffed and shook her head.

"Does nobody say "good morning" anymore?" She asked as Stefanie shook her head.

"Did you sleep here?" Lyla asked as Stefanie looked over at Gemma who had her eyes trained on Ima and Lyla.

"Sweetheart…you don't wanna know." Ima stated as Lyla as the realization came onto Lyla's face.

"You slept with Ope." Lyla said as Stefanie gritted her teeth at Ima.

"I was only following his lead. Married women become boring to a man…right Stefanie. Is Jax bored with you yet?" She asked as Stefanie shook her head.

"You bitch." She said as both Stefanie and Lyla went to hit Ima, who pulled out a gun and aimed it at both Stefanie and Lyla.

"Wouldn't do that. You're both fucking crazy." She said as she continued to hold the gun at both Ima and Lyla. "You want your answer's Lyla ask Opie. But you already know that answer don't you Lyla?" She asked cunningly as Stefanie shook her head.

Tig crept up behind both Lyla and Stefanie as he carefully began to pull both girls away from Ima. "Get the fuck outta here. Before both Jax and Opie get back here." He stated as Ima looked at the gun fear creeping into her eyes.

"You better keep that gun really fucking close Ima." Stefanie said as Ima laughed.

"Who's the one with the gun, sweetie?" She asked as Stefanie smiled.

"Who says I don't have one. Sweetie?" She said as Ima looked around as she put the gun away and left the clubhouse.

"You alright, Angel?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Tigger. Go see your daughter." She said as Tig looked over at Dawn, who rose from her place at the bar and wrapped her arms around her father.

Stefanie let out the breath she was holding as she looked around and turned to Gemma. "Where's Ember?" She asked as her voice began to crack and break. Gemma looked at the girl who was scared for her daughter as Piney walked over wither her.

"Angel." He said as Stefanie gathered her daughter quickly in her arms as Gemma turned her attention to Chucky, who was now standing next to her.

"Call Opie and tell him to come clean up his fucking mess." She said as Chucky nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Stefanie sat at the desk in the office as she looked at Ember who was asleep in her carrier on the desk. She looked up as Tig walked into the office as he rubbed his hands over his face.<p>

"Everything alright, Tigger?" She asked as Tig took a seat before looking over at Dawn.

"You and Dawn and Fawn were close growing up right?" He asked as Stefanie put the paperwork down as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, Fawn and I were close where we were younger and in high school and then Dawn and I got close when I was in college. Why what's going on with Fawn?" She asked as Tig kept looking at his daughter.

"Did Fawn ever tell you if she had an eating disorder?" He asked as Stefanie looked over at him.

"Tig…Fawn never had an eating disorder." She said as Tig nodded his head. "How much is she asking for?" She asked as Tig looked over at Dawn, who was having a conversation with Chucky.

"12,000." He said as Bobby walked into the office.

"Hey, Clay, Bobby and Jax are back." He said as Stefanie thanked Bobby and got up.

Stefanie carried Ember out of the office as Jax made his way over toward them. "You alright?" He asked as he took in both his daughter and wife.

"I'm fine…I can handle myself." She said as Jax smirked.

"I know you can. How's "Little" Angel?" He asked as Stefanie looked down as Jax took his daughter into his arms.

"She's okay…Piney got her out of danger before anything could happen." She said as Jax let out a sigh of reliefe.

"Good." He said as Gemma came out and gave her son a hug.

"You should be proud of this one here." She said as she pointed to Stefanie. "Put Ima in her place." She said as Stefanie chuckled sofly as she looked up at Jax.

"Knew she'd be able to handle herself. Always has." She said as Gemma pointed toward Lyla and Opie.

"Ima did that to them." She said as both Stefanie and Jax watched the newly wedded couple bicker back and forth.

"No, Opie did that." He said as Stefanie felt bad for her friend that was fighting with her husband.

"What are you gonna do about it Jax?" Gemma asked as Jax turned his attention to his mother.

"Don't worry about it. Stay out of their business," He said as Gemma smirked as she walked away from both Stefanie and Jax.

"It kinda is my buisness Jackson, when the bitch comes into the clubhouse and starts waving a gun around and she's not even..." Gemma started at her son as Jax's eyes grew dark.

"I'll fucking handle it!" Jax screamed which caused Stefanie to jump at the volume of his voice and his daughter to start to cry in his eyes.

Jax looked down at his daughte who was crying in his arms as Gemma shook her head and walked away from both Stefanie and Jax.

"She just doesn't quit does she?" She asked as Jax handed over Ember back to his wife.

"Sorry." He apolized as Stefanie gently tried to get her daughter to settle down.

"It's not your fault Jax, she's settleing down." She said as her daughter began to settle down and Stefanie looked over at Jax who had his eyes shut as he rubbed his forehead.

"You headed home?" He asked as Stefanie cradled her daughter close and nodded her head.

"I think so…I'm going to call Maria and tell her to bring Able home." She said as Tig and Clay walked over to them.

"Gotta go…something happened with Juice and Miles." He said as Jax nodded his head.

"Alright." He said as Jax, turned his attention to Stefanie. "Call me when you get home alright." He said as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Okay…love you." She said as Jax leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Love you too…Tig make sure she gets home." He said as Tig nodded his head and Jax, Bobby and Clay left.

* * *

><p>"So Tig, let me know who Dawn and Fawn are." She said as Tig nodded his head.<p>

"I will. Thanks, Angel." He said as Stefanie gave him a quick hug before she shut the door.

* * *

><p>No sooner had she shut the door and gotten Ember into her crib, the front door echoed a knock. Stefanie shook her head as she walked over and pushed back the curtain to see Laura smoking and smirking. "Fuck me." Stefanie mumbled as she pulled the door open.<p>

"What do want?" Stefanie asked as Laura pushed herself into the house.

"Saw all the excitement at TM. Wanted to make sure that you weren't dead." She said as Stefanie shut the door and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well I'm not…and it's been a really shitty day. So why don't you do me a favor and get the fuck out." She said as Laura laughed at her daughter.

"Wow…you're crumbling under that stress aren't you?" She asked as Stefanie shook her head.

"I want you to go. Don't speak don't do anything. Just go." She said as Laura dropped her cigarette to the floor and stumped it out with her foot into the brand new carpet.

"Its new carpet…isn't it?" She asked as Stefanie glared at her mother.

"I'm leaving…just let me see my granddaughter." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"No…get out…before I fucking throw you out." She said as Laura pretended to cower in fear.

"I'm so scared of the "queen of bikers in training" throwing me out." She said as she walked over to Stefanie and grabbed Stefanie's chin. "Oh my darling daughter…still got a lot to learn." She said as Stefanie jerked her head as Laura dropped her hand.

"I'm leaving but know this. I will be leaving Charming with you. You can count on that." She said as Stefanie looked over at her as her mother smiled and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. "Kiss, kiss, sweetie." She said as she left the house.

Stefanie slid down the wall as she closed the eyes. The stress of the day weighing heavily on her. And the thought

Stefanie got out of the shower as she pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a SAMCRO t-shirt. Her phone vibrated against the bedside table as Stefanie walked over and looked to see she had a text from Jax. _**Going to be home late. Don't wait up…Love you.**_ Stefanie sighed as she slid the keyboard of her phone out and typed a reply message. _**Alright…pretty tired was going to sleep. Hope you'll be home soon. Love you too.**_

Stefanie placed her phone back down on the table as she got up from the bed and walked into Abel's bedroom. She picked up his puppy stuffed animal that slipped from his grip and put it back in his bed. She kissed his forehead as she left his bedroom and left the bedroom door ajar. She walked into Embers nursery and checked to make sure she was still asleep. Smiling she left the nursery as she laid down in bed and drifted off into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

unbeknownst to the now quiet house Unser slipped close to Stefanie's car as he picked the door lock and slipped the note into the seat.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you guys enjoyed this update...let me know what you guys think. Review Please.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Take Me Away

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the continued support and review I love reading them. So I actually had this done last night but there were a ton of thunderstorms so my power went out and I didn't get it back till late.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Do not own any ideas or characters associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own ideas and OC's.<strong>

* * *

><p>This time it wasn't the sun that shown through the cracks in the curtains this time. Instead, it was the constant banging and shouting that woke Stefanie and the kids.<p>

"STEFANIE…OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW." Gemma shouted as Stefanie's eyes opened as she let out a load groan before sliding out of the warmth of the covers.

She made her way to Abel's room as she saw him rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed.

"Come here sweetie. Try and go back to sleep okay." She said as Abel nodded his head as he got back into the bed.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I WILL BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF, ANGEL." Gemma continued to shout. Several neighbors and passerbyers looked at the crazed women shouting at the door and gawked.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She asked at the two women gossiping contined to whisper and gawk as they walked pass the front of the house.

Stefanie closed Abel's door as she walked over to Ember's room and peered in. Her daughter stopped crying and had fallen back to sleep.

"ANGEL." Gemma screamed as Stefanie rolled her eyes and she finally made her way to the front door.

After undoing the locks she opened the door as Gemma barged into the house.

"Nice to see you too Gemma. You know I got kids who are sleeping. What was so urgent?" She asked as Gemma threw the note at her.

"This was baby." She said as Stefanie looked down at the note in front of her.

"Great…death notes before 9 a.m. Welcome to my life." Stefanie said as she dropped the note and ran a hand over her face.

Gemma walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Who do you think might have done this?" Gemma asked as Stefanie looked down at the note that was now at her feet. "Angel?" She asked as Stefanie's eyes remained on the note and she noticed the Stefanie had gone ghost white. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked as Stefanie looked at her with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I gotta call Jax." She said as Stefanie pulled herself away from Gemma and walked into her bedroom.

Gemma watched as she walked away into her bedroom. She ran a hand over her mouth as she looked over to see Abel sticking his head out around the door. "Hey baby. Come here." She said as Abel smiled as he ran toward her. She picked the little boy up in time to see Stefanie come walking out with her phone in hand.

"I left a message with Jax." She said calmly as Gemma nodded her head. "Should I call Opie or Chibs or something?" She asked as Abel began to fuss in his grandmother's arms.

"Call Chibs. I'm gonna get him something to eat. You alright?" She asked as Stefanie nodded her head.

Gemma walked into the kitchen as Stefanie took a deep breath before dialing the phone in her hand.

"_Hello darlin' what can I do for you?" Chibs asked as Stefanie sat down on the edge of the couch._

"Hey Chibs, I need you and Opie to come over to my house. It's important." She said as she heard movement.

"_What is it Angel, you sound a little jumpy?" He asked as Stefanie took a deep breath before answering._

"Chibs someone put a death threat in my car." She said as she heard screaming and shouting as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"_Don't worry sweetheart. We're on our way."_ Chibs said as he hung up the phone. Stefanie did the same as she got up and grabbed Ember who was starting to wake up again. She made her way into the kitchen as she spotted Gemma smoking a cigarette near the open window in the back.

"Sorry needed one." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she put her daughter in her highchair. She walked over and smiled as she held out her hand. Gemma looked down and smiled as she handed over her cigarette. Stefanie smiled at her before she took a long inhale on the cigarette as she let a cascade of smoke escape her lips.

"If you want…there's probably something stronger at the clubhouse." She said as Stefanie looked over at the kids before she looked back at Gemma.

"Might havta take you up on that offer later." She said as Gemma threw her arm around her shoulders as Stefanie handed Gemma back her cigarette.

* * *

><p>Stefanie shrugged into her jacket as she heard the rumble of motorcycles pull up into the driveway. She let out a deep breath as she opened the door and made her way down the hallway.<p>

Gemma appeared with Ember in her arms as Stefanie tore open the front door.

"Hey Angel. How are you darlin'" Chibs asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm alright Chibs. Thanks for coming." She said as Chibs pulled away and held onto her shoulders.

"Anything for you sweetheart. What'd you need Ope and I to do?" He asked as Stefanie looked around.

"Um if you could get Abel ready. I havta pack the kids' stuff and a bag for myself and Jax." She said as Chibs nodded his head.

"No problem sweetie." He said as he made his way into the house. Stefanie looked up as Opie appeared in front of her.

"Look Stef…I just wanted to…" He started as Stefanie shook her head.

"Save it Opie…you and I have known each other a long time. But Lyla is my friend and…after what you said to me. Makes me think that maybe you were only friends with me because of Jax. So you don't havta do this for me. Just do it for Jax." She finished as she moved over so he could come into the house.

Opie walked in and noticed Gemma who didn't look happy to see him either. Stefanie shut the door as she walked back down the hallway to finish packing.

20 Minutes later Stefanie emerged from her bedroom with a bag slung over her shoulder and her daughter on her hip. "Okay, I think I got everything." She said as she looked over to see Abel crying hysterically. "Shh...baby. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." She said as she tried to comfort her son her own voice giving away her uncertainty of the situation.

"It's okay, Angel." Chibs said as Stefa"nie looked up at him and smiled.

"I know." She said as she looked over at Opie who had his phone pressed against his ear as he made his way over to her.

"Stef…Jax." He said as he handed over the phone to her.

"Thanks Ope." She said as she put on best brave voice she could muster as her onlookers looked on at the girl who was seemingly breaking with all the stress around her.

"Jax…it's me." She said as she could hear Jax let out a long sigh.

"_Hey darling…you alright?" He asked as Stefanie chuckled as she looked down at her daughter nestled in her arms and over at Abel who had stopped crying and was staring back at her._

"I'm getting there. We're on our way to TM. You gonna meet us there?" She asked as Gemma motioned for her and the boys to follow her out. Stefanie nodded as she waited for Jax to reply.

"_Yeah, just wait for us at TM and I'll be there. I love you. How are the kids?" He asked as Stefanie placed the kids in the car as Chibs jumped into the driver's seat._

"I love you too…kids are fine just a little jumpy. We're leaving so I'll see you there." She said as both of them hung up their phones as Stefanie nodded to both Gemma and Opie who were waiting for her.

"Okay…let's go." She said as got into the passenger seat. Stefanie looked over at Chibs.

"What about your bike?" She asked as the backed out of the driveway.

"I'll send one of the prospects to get it. Don't worry about it love." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she let out a deep breath as they drove down the road toward TM.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's get the kiddies inside." Chibs sounded as he got out of the car once they were behind the fortes walls of TM. Stefanie got out of the car as Gemma pulled up behind her.<p>

Stefanie walked to the back as she pulled Abel out of the car seat. "Hey baby boy." She said as Chibs pulled her daughter out as he slung her bag over his shoulder. Chibs looked over as Stefanie attempted to pull the rest of the bags from the back of the car.

"Let the prospects get those, dearie." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as Clay walked over to the car.

"Everyone okay?" He asked as Gemma threw her arms around him.

"Yeah, we're all okay. Kids are a bit shaken up though. Stef too." She said as Clay looked over.

"You okay Angel?" He asked as Stefanie looked over as Chibs was ahead of her.

"I'm getting there. Jax inside?" She asked as the group looked over as a tow truck burst through the gates.

"What happened?" Gemma asked Clay who looked over at the group as they pulled Alverez out of the back of the truck.

"Tara, still work at St. Thomas?" Clay asked as Chibs motioned for Stefanie to follow him inside.

"No she works in Lodi now…I'll give her a call. She still owes the club." She said as Clay nodded his head. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Gemma pulled away as she pulled out her phone and walked into TM.

* * *

><p>Stefanie got the kids down for a nap as she left the dorm room and walked down the hallway. Gemma finished her phone call and looked over at the younger women. "Tara's on her way over." She said as Stefanie rolled her eyes and grabbed a cup of coffee.<p>

"Why?" She asked as Gemma sat down next to her.

"I thought you two were friends?" She asked while Stefanie took a seat on the pull table and played with the balls scattered on the table.

"We tolerate one another. There's a difference." She said as she rolled the balls across the table.

Chibs walked over to both Gemma and Stefanie with is phone pressed against his ear.

"Jacky-boy wants to talk to you, darlin'." He said as he handed over the phone to Stefanie who took it from him swiftly.

"Hey baby…are, you on your way over?" She asked as while she looked over as Gemma looked down at her own phone and answered it.

"Not yet babe…I'll hopefully be there soon. How're you holding up?" He asked as Stefanie looked over at Gemma who returned with a familiar face by her side that she hoped would of stayed away.

"I'm hanging in. I love you." She said as Gemma walked over with Tara by her side.

"Love you too…stay at the clubhouse. I'll be there soon." He said before he hung up the phone.

Stefanie pulled the phone away from her ear and handed the phone back to Chibs.

"Thanks Chibs." She said as Chibs smiled at her before he turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

Stefanie turned around as Gemma and Tara continued to talk. Stefanie shook her head while the two finished and Gemma and Tara turned toward her.

"Stefanie…it's been a while. How are the kids?" She asked Stefanie who just looked at her.

"Kids are fine…um I think I'll see if Abel wants to go on the playground." She said as Tara pulled her jacket off and got ready for surgery.

"We'll talk later Stef." Tara said as Stefanie turned around and chuckled.

"Yeah…sure." She said while she made her way back toward the dorms.

* * *

><p>Stefanie pushed Abel on the swing set as she looked down at the baby monitor that was sitting on the ground next to her. "You ready to go inside buddy?" She asked as she picked up the monitor to see Chibs walk toward her. "Chibs?" She asked as she grabbed Abel's hand and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey sweetie…someone called the police about your note. Roosevelt's on the way over." He said as Stefanie ran a hand over her face.

"I didn't say anything." She said just as two police cruisers pulled into the TM parking lot. "Shit…you got him?" She asked Chibs who nodded his head. Stefanie handed him over and handed him the baby monitor as she closed her eyes and walked over toward the new police chief.

"Chief?" Stefanie asked as Roosevelt turned toward her along with his deputy.

"Ah…Mrs. Teller. Someone called and notified me about the possibility of a note being left in your car." He spoke as Stefanie shrugged.

"Well do you know who called you about a note being left in my car?" She asked which made Roosevelt look to his deputy.

"Anonymous tip." He said which made Stefanie shake her head.

"Well I'm fine…and I've been here catching up on some paperwork. I have no idea about a note being in my car." She lied which she was getting surprisingly good at.

"You sure, because I can have a couple police cars to be positioned outside your house for the night." He offered as Stefanie shook her head.

"No that's not necessary. But thank you." Stefanie said as she turned her head to see that Roosevelt looked over her head at Juice and Clay.

"Well if you need anything…don't hesitate to call." He said as he handed over one of his cards.

Stefanie looked down at the card in her hand and smiled. "Well if I need anything I will defiantly call. But I gotta get back to work and check on my kids…so thanks for the checkup chief." She said as she smiled and turned around and walked back toward TM.

She let out a sigh as she stopped at the desk and placed the card on top of it.

"Everything alright, Angel?" Clay asked as he startled Stefanie. "Sorry I thought you head me." He said as Stefanie smiled.

"Yeah…everything's fine. Just Roosevelt checking up on the report. It's okay I didn't say anything." She said as Clay wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I knew you wouldn't." He said as Stefanie smiled and Chibs walked in.

"Ember's awake, Angel." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she passed Chibs and made her way to the back.

* * *

><p>Gemma walked into the dorm and spotted Stefanie feeding Ember and getting Abel down for a nap. "Ope just left to go get Lyla." She said and Ember looked up.<p>

"She gonna come to the clubhouse?" Stefanie asked as Gemma shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't know…she's skittish and unfortunately…she's loves the man but she's not learning to love the club. Like you and I did." She said as Stefanie shook her head and placed the bottle on the end table.

"Kinda hard to learn to love the club when your father is an original 9, more like its already in my DNA." She said as Gemma smiled at the girl.

"You're taking this death treat pretty easy baby. Why?" She asked as Stefanie shrugged and let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm scared…but I'm not going to let Jax know that." She said as Gemma's brow rumpled in confusing.

"Sweetie he's not going to think you're some weak ass girl for being scared. He loves you. Let him be the person to lean on when you need to." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"I know that…but when Jax isn't here or he's on a run or doing what he's doing right now. I gotta be strong for the kids. That's what I gotta do." She said as Gemma moved close toward her.

"Do you think your mother put the note in your car?" Gemma asked out of the blue.

Stefanie turned her head toward Gemma and raised her eyebrow. "No, she's crazy and a bitch but….I don't know." She said with uncertainty.

Gemma shook her head. "Well since you don't know you can't rule anything out can you?" She said as Stefanie turned her head.

"Well since the club is dealing drugs to the cartel I guess I can't rule them out can I?" Stefanie shot back which made Gemma looked toward her.

"Yeah…Jax told me everything Gemma. So don't sit there and tell me that it's my mother who could have put the death threat in my card, when the cartel is just as likely to have fucking done it too." Stefanie snapped to Gemma.

Gemma shook her head. "You know that SAMCRO will never let anything happen to you or the kids." She stressed as Stefanie looked down at Ember who had fallen asleep in her arms and to Abel who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

She bent down and placed Ember in her carrier and turned on the baby monitor and got up.

"Do I Gemma. Do I know that SAMCRO will protect me? Or hurt me?" She asked as she left Gemma and the room behind.

* * *

><p>Jax finally made it back to the clubhouse as he got off his bike and noticed Gemma smoking outside.<p>

"Where's Stef?" He asked as he approached his mother who threw her half smoked cigarette to the ground.

"She was in the office finishing paperwork. I think she's back in the apartment with the kids." She said as Jax nodded his head. "Everything okay?" She asked Jax who looked up at his mother.

"Everything's fine…why?" He asked Gemma who pushed herself off the wall and shrugged.

"I didn't know that you told Stefanie about the cartel and selling drugs. Lot of information you disclosed there." She said as Jax shook his head.

"Don't lecture me about what I do or don't tell my wife. It's none of your business, ma." He said as he walked off angrily toward the dorm room.

Stefanie tucked the blanket around Abel as Jax walked in and shut the door softly.

"Hey." He said as Stefanie looked up and smiled.

"Hey." She said as she checked on Ember next to the bed as she continued to sleep.

"Kids alright?" He asked as Stefanie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah…they're fine. I glad you're here." She said as Jax pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked her as Stefanie bit her lip softly and nodded her head.

"Of course…I have to ask you something?" She said as Jax nodded his head and the two sat down on the end of the bed.

"What's up?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head.

"You don't think that my mother might have had something to do with this right?" She asked as her eyes remained glued to his which began to boil with anger.

"If your mother had anything to do with this…then I swear to you that I will take care of her myself for putting this family threw all the shit she's caused. I promise you that." He sneered as Stefanie rested her hand on his cheek to try and calm him down.

"I know that you'll do anything and everything to keep us all safe. I don't doubt that, Jax. But what are we going to do about my mother because this can't continue." She said as Jax grabbed Stefanie's hand a brought it to his lips as he kissed her knuckles.

"I think it's time your mother and I to have a chat that's been coming for a very long time." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and buried it against his awaiting chest. Jax wrapped his arms securely around her as the latest threat was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Across Town…<em>

_Clay's bike came to a halting stop as he looked down at his phone to make sure he had the right address that had been texted to him. He got off the bike and looked around suspiciously as his sunglassed eyes scanned the area around him. Not recognizing any threats he continued and walked around to the picnic table that he was told to sit and wait at._

_He drummed his fingers over the surface as he let out a sigh. As he looked down at his phone, a shadow cased down at him as he raised his head to look at the person._

"_Why hello Clarence…it's good to see you." She said as she slid her sunglasses off and smiled cheekily. _

"_What'd you want Laura?" He asked as Laura smiled and took a seat and leaned forward._

"_I want my daughter out of Charming…and you are the man who is going to help me do it." _


	12. Chapter 12: Numb

**So I decided to post this chapter tonight as well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you all think. I will be hopefully posting the next chapter later this week.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any characters or ideas associated with Sons of Anarchy only my own OC's and Ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Laura smiled cunningly as she took a sip from her coffee cup and pursed her lips. "Jax is not going to let my daughter out of Charming or out of his sight. So I want you to get her out. You are a brilliant man…good at murdering your best friend. I'm sure you'll think of something." She said as she looked to her cellphone as Clay shook his head.<em>

"_You know what you're asking me to do?" He asked Laura who was staring at Clay without a care in the world._

"_Oh what Clay, can't afford to get your hands bloody. I really don't care how you get her out. Just make sure she's got a pulse." She said as she stood up and glared at the man in front of her._

"_You really are a cold hearted bitch aren't you?" He accused as Laura leaned forward and shook her head._

"_No Clay, I'm a concerned parent who doesn't want to see her only daughter be driven into the ground by the same club that drove my husband into the ground." She explained as she got up and stood in front of Clay._

"_You realize if Stefanie gets hurt. You're the first person on Jax's hit list right?" He asked as Laura smirked._

"_By that time Stefanie will be out of Charming. This town and Jax will be a distant memory. Don't worry I'm not afraid of Jackson Teller." She said as she laughed a little._

"_Just make sure she's out of Charming and out of Jax's life by the end of the week. Here's a little something for your trouble." She said as she passed Clay an envelope and turned and walked away._

"_I'll be waiting for your call Clarence." She shouted as Clay looked inside the envelope and looked up grimly._

* * *

><p>Stefanie got out of bed as she looked into the living room and saw one of the club prospects asleep on the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "So…" She said loudly as the prospect jerked away and stood with his shot gun aimed.<p>

"What?" He asked as he looked around widely as he stopped and looked to Stefanie.

"This is what SAMCRO protection looks like…wow I'm impressed." She said as the prospect laughed as he put the gun down.

"I was just resting my eyes." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and turned around to walk to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she grabbed a cup of coffee before the doorbell rang and she looked up and over to see the prospect with his gun ready. Stefanie shook her head as she walked over to the door.

"Go in the back room…go." She pushed as the prospect nodded his head. Stefanie ran her hands threw her hair and she put her best fake smile as she threw open the door.

"Little early Chief." She said as Roosevelt smiled and nodded his head.

"Sorry Mrs. Teller, just thought I would follow-up and see how you and your family were doing?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged and shook her head.

"Fine…just waiting for the kids to wake up. There really is no reason for you to follow up on something that isn't serious." She said as she walked over and grabbed her cup of coffee.

Roosevelt nodded his head as he looked over at Stefanie. "If it's not serious why would your husband put someone from SAMCRO to watch over you?" He asked which caused Stefanie to look over at Roosevelt.

"Excuse me?" She asked as Roosevelt jerked his head.

"I saw the bike outside…the threat must be real if your husband doesn't trust you to be anywhere he isn't." Roosevelt pushed as Stefanie shook her head.

"You want that answer you better come back with a warrant." She said as Roosevelt smiled.

"The club's trained you well haven't they?" He asked as Stefanie looked down before looking back up at his gaze.

"I think you better go, chief." She said as she turned around and dumped out the remaining coffee out of her cup.

Roosevelt smirked as he turned and headed toward the door. "Before I do leave, Mrs. Teller, as long as you're in danger…you kids will too. I hope you know that." He finished as he took his leave.

Stefanie shook her head as she ran her hands threw her hair again and decided to try and get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Stefanie pulled up in front of TM. She got out and looked up as Gemma came out of the office and looked over at her. "You look like shit." She replied as Stefanie smirked.<p>

"I didn't get much sleep last night." She said as Gemma looked in the back and noticed she didn't have any of the kids.

"Where're the kids?" She asked as Stefanie grabbed her bag and ran her hands over her face.

"Babysitter…Jax around I gotta ask him something." She said as Gemma curiously looked at her.

"No…be here soon maybe." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and made her way into the office. Gemma stared back at Stefanie as she disappeared into the office. She looked over at Clay who had been on the phone all morning since he got back from his "meeting."

Gemma walked over to Clay who quickly hung up the phone as he looked over as he caught a quick glimpse of Stefanie who disappeared in the office.

"How's she doing?" He asked as Gemma looked back and shrugged.

"Difficult to say…staying strong but breaking at the same time. Why?" She asked a Clay's gaze remained on the office.

Gemma looked to her husband. "Clay…don't, do anything stupid. Stefanie doesn't know anything." She urged as Clay shook his head.

"Who said anything about her knowing anything...nothing to know right?" He remarked as Gemma nodded her head. Clay smiled as he phone rang again and he looked to Gemma.

"Business baby." He replied as he kissed her quickly before answering the phone. Clay watched as Gemma walked toward the office occasionally looking back at him as she walked away. "It happens tonight." He replied quickly as he hung up the phone quickly just as Jax and the guys came hauling into the garage.

* * *

><p>Jax walked into the office and noticed his wife on the computer with a stack of paperwork around her. "Should let Gemma handle that." He replied as she looked up slowly and smiled.<p>

"Hey…no I wanna work. Take my mind off things." She replied as Jax pushed himself off the doorway and walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Didn't get much sleep after I left huh?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head slowly and Jax gathered her in his arms. "I found your mom." He said as Stefanie pulled away and looked at him curiously.

"Gonna have a sit down?" She asked as Jax ran his hands over her face.

"Something like that…you still friends with Carly?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Yeah why?" She asked as Jax looked around knowing it wasn't the best idea to talk about what he needed to discuss there.

"Meet me at the house later today…I'll call you. Gotta go talk with Piney." He said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Stefanie melted against his lips like she always did and let out a soft moan as he pulled away. Jax wrapped his arms around her as he looked down at her in her eyes.

"Don't leave TM unless there's a patch with you." He said as Stefanie nodded her head.

"I know the drill." She said as Jax smiled and winked at her.

"See you later. Don't work too hard." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she watched him leave.

* * *

><p>Jax walked out of the office as his mother came up to him. "What?" He asked as he got over to his bike.<p>

"Stef okay, she's acting strange." She said as Jax shook his head.

"Someone put a death threat in her car threatening her life and possibly her kids' lives. How much sleep would you get ma'?" He asked as he climbed on his bike.

"You're right…just worried she's so distant today…where you heading?" She asked as Jax started the bike and gritted his teeth.

"Going to see my mother in-law." He replied as Gemma looked over shocked and Jax took off out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Jax pulled outside the seedy motel as he surveyed the area. He turned his bike off as he carefully checked to makes sure the .45 was tucked securely in the waistband of his jeans behind his back.<p>

He took a deep breath before he took looked down at the piece of paper that had the scribbled motel number of the on Laura Willows. He sneered at the name as he walked up to the landing and stopped at Room 305. Jax stared at the door for several seconds before he slammed his fist loudly several times on the door.

Jax waited until her heard the shuffling around and finally the door opened and Laura stood staring at Jax. "Well, well the one and only Jackson Teller. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the prince of bikers at my door?" She asked as Jax set his jaw and smirked.

"You know damn well why I'm here." He stated as Laura put her finger to her chin and tapped it lightly.

"No…I don't know…why don't, you tell me." She suggested as Jax's eyes grew dark and he forced his way into the apartment.

"You and I both know that you being back here is all to screw with Stefanie's head and take her away from Charming and me. So I'm gonna tell you this only once." Jax stated as he leaned close to Laura. "Stay away from her…or I swear bad things will happen to you." Jax sneered quietly as Laura studied the man in front of her.

The last time she had seen Jax was when he was just starting to consider patching SAMCRO which was almost 10 years prior and now she was looking and staring at her daughters husband, father of her granddaughter and future leader of SAMCRO.

"You think you can threaten me Jackson…you don't scare me little boy." She said as she pushed past him and toward the door.

"You can leave now." She said as Jax fixed his jaw as he turned to face her. "My daughter will be leaving Charming you can count on that. And when she does she will come running to me. I left Charming and SAMCRO and she will too. Just because she's got your crow Jackson…doesn't mean that crow won't fly away and never return." She said as Jax marched over toward her.

"What are you saying…Stefanie will never leave with you. She hates you as much as I do. And I will do every and anything to protect my family from you." He said as Laura smirked.

"Hmm…so that's why you need the .45 tucked behind your back…you're turning more into Clay then your own father. Might wanna check that Jackson." She said as she looked down at her cell phone. "Well as it turns out I have a prior engagement that I need to get to. So if you please…leave." She said as Jax shook his head as he walked toward the door.

"Stay away from my family Laura last warning." He replied as Laura shook her head and smiled.

"Goodbye Jackson…I hope to never see you again. You should get used to that saying…my daughter is going to say it to you soon. I promise you that." She said as she slammed the door shut in Jax's face.

Jax stared at the shut door as his fists and lashed out as he hit the door hard which made others who were staying at the motel stare and look at him. He closed his eyes in frustration and stocked back to his bike.

* * *

><p>Stefanie had gotten back to the house and noticed that Jax's bike was parked in the driveway. She had gotten a text from him tell her to meet at the house and that he would be there after she got there. But apparently he got there before her. "That can't be good." She muttered as she walked into the house. "Jax…Jax you here?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw Jax sitting at the kitchen table a beer in front of him and a cigarette already lit.<p>

"I take it the conversation with my mother didn't go well." She replied and Jax nodded as he finished the beer that was in front of him and took a drag from his cigarette. Stefanie sat down next to him as she grabbed the cigarette from his fingers and took a drag off of it.

"I need you to call Carly." He replied as Stefanie gave the cigarette back to Jax as she stared at him.

"Why." She asked as Jax took another drag from his cigarette and let the smoke cascade from his lips.

"I want you and the kids to go stay with her while I finish up with SAMCRO." He replied as Stefanie shook her head.

"Jax I agree that we need to get the kids out but…I'm not gonna leave you here. What kind of old lady would I be?" She asked as Jax shook his head and ran his hands over his face.

"A smart one…who is thinking about keeping herself and her family safe." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she tried to keep the tears from spilling out.

She let out a quivering breath as Jax gathered her in his arms and pulled her close. "I don't wanna leave you Jax." She said as she buried her face into his chest as he held her close.

Jax pulled her face away from his chest as he cradled her face between his hand and wiped the tears away from her face. "I love you, Angel. I need you to do this for our family. And when I'm finished with SAMCRO. I'll come get you." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she leaned closer.

"I love you too." She replied and Jax slammed his lips against hers.

After her conversation with Jax, Stefanie found herself at TM as she walked into the office her phone pressed against her ear. "Thanks Carly, you don't know how much this means to me." She said as she sat down in her chair and ran a hand threw her hair. "I just have to go home later tonight and pack and then. I'll send you a text when I'm done. Okay bye." She said as Gemma walked into the office and dropped a pile of papers on the desk.

* * *

><p>Gemma looked over at Stefanie and noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "You okay?" She asked and Stefanie looked up and dropped her phone to the desk as she ran her hands over her face.<p>

"I'm fine…just stuff." She said as Gemma nodded her head and took a seat.

"Where's Jax?" She asked as Stefanie looked away from Gemma as she began to chew on her nails.

"Got a call from Piney at the cabin…he went to go see him." She said and Gemma leaned forward.

"What's going on Angel, you and Jax look like you're planning something." She said as Chucky came in out of breath.

"Gemma I gotta talk to you." He said as Gemma shook her head and got up from the chair.

She looked to Stefanie who had her eyes trained on her as Gemma grabbed her bag.

"Where're gonna finish this." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and Gemma disappeared.

* * *

><p>Stefanie drove home at the end of the day as she got out of the car and had her cell phone once again pressed to her ear. "Hey Maria its Stef…you mind bringing the kids home…okay see you then. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone and walked into the house. She took a deep breath as she walked into each of the kids rooms and began to throw clothes and toys into the large duffle bag. She hurridly gathered Ember's diaper bag and threw in extra things to get them by for a few days.<p>

She was in the middle of packing up her clothes when the front door opened and closed suddenly. "Jax?" She asked as she dropped the bag and walked out to the hallway. "Jax?" She asked again as she walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the spare .45 Jax kept. Gripping the gun she carefully walked out to the hallway as she looked around the courner. Seeing no one she crept over to the window. After peering outside she didn't see anyone. "You're losing it Stefanie." She said as she put the gun in the waistline of her jeans behind her back and made her way back toward the bedroom. She was only half way there till she felt the presence of someone else and spun around quickly.

The masked man was quick as he gripped her neck hard and pushed her up against the wall. "Sorry little girl." He replied as Stefanie fought for air to fill her lungs. The man laughed in her ear as he moved his forearm to lie across her neck. "What's you gonna do about it? Huh?" He asked as his laughing continued. His insult was cut short as his phone rang in his pocket. "Shit." He replied as he fished his phone out and answered it. "What…yeah don't worry I'm taking care of it now. No she can't see my face." He said as she found the perfect moment as felt his arm loosen against her throat and she sank her teeth into his arm. Her assailant screamed in pain as she also slammed her foot down hard on her assailants. He stumbled back and struck her hard against the face.

Stefanie fell to the floor and gripped the side of her face as her assailant kicked her in the stomach. "Stupid bitch…where's your man. Huh?" He asked as she gripped her stomach and looked up as the man assessed his hand. "I better be getting paid extra for this…" He said as he leaned down and gripped her chin.

The front door slammed open again and another masked man ran in and saw both Stefanie and the man on the floor. "What the fuck are you doing we weren't supposed to touch her. She was only supposed to be scared shitless." He replied as the man who gripped her face.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked as Stefanie swallowed as he got off of her and walked toward his friend.

"So let's get out of here. I'm sure her "old man" is on his way." He replied as Stefanie began to get to her knees as she felt the nice cold metal that was gripped in her hand.

Her assailant looked over and quickly charged at her as she fell to the floor the gun leaving her grasp. "You fucking moron…help me." Her assailant said as Stefanie struggled against the man who had his arms wrapped around her holding her tight.

"This wasn't part of the plan…" The friend said as her assailant grew mad and momentarily loosened his grip. Stefanie got her arm free and sent a powerful punch to the man's face. He gripped his for sure broken nose as it gushed blood and Stefanie crawled forward and grabbed the gun she got to her feet and pointed it to both of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" She sneered as her assailant on the ground smiled.

"Come on little girl…give me the gun." He replied as he slowly got up from his position on the ground.

Stefanie shook her head as he looked over at the friend who was visibly shaking.

"Don't fucking move." She said as her assailant on the ground moved toward her.

"Give me the gun sweetie…" He said as Stefanie readied the gun and pointed it at the man who was advancing toward her.

"I'll shoot you." She said as the man smiled and laughed.

"No you won't…" He said as her finger readied on the trigger.

"S-stop…p-please." Her other assailant stuttered as Stefanie and the man in front of her looked over and saw he too now had a gun. The man in front of her smiled and laughed as he looked back at Stefanie.

"Come on man…pop your cherry. Shoot the bitch." He said as Stefanie looked at the two man.

"Fuck you both." She said as her finger landed on the trigger and a **BANG** sounded.

The assailant in front of Stefanie looked down and assessed he was not shot and looked back over at his friend. His gaze turned back to Stefanie as the front of Stefanie's shirt began turned red and she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Misery

**Thank You guys for the reviews and alerts. I've been working on the last couple chapters and probably only have 4 or 5 chapter left to edit and then the story is done.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any characterideas associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own OC's and ideas.**

* * *

><p>Both men looked down at Stefanie's unconscious body as her blood seeped and spread across her stomach and staining the white carpet under her. "Holy shit…great job, man." One of them said as he got up and clapped the younger man who was still shakingly holding onto the gun in his hand.<p>

"What did I do…this wasn't what we were told to do. We weren't supposed to kill her." He said as the older man shrugged.

"Who cares…this will push Teller over the edge when he comes home and finds is old lady dead. Let's go." He said as he made his way out of the house.

The younger man looked over to where Stefanie was laying and put the gun down as he pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah I would like to report a shooting…"

* * *

><p>Jax had finished his talk with Piney which did not go well and was on his way back to the clubhouse. He had hoped that Stefanie and his kids were with Carly and everything was alright.<p>

He came to a stop and parked his bike as he noticed Gemma come out of the office and walk over to him.

"You're here late." He remarked as she shrugged and pulled her bag further onto her shoulder.

"Stefanie took off early…I finished her work. You hear from her?" She asked as she looked over at her son trying to figure out what the two of them might have been plotting.

"No…I saw her earlier today but that was it." He said as Gemma nodded her head and motioned toward her car.

"I'm taking off." She said and Jax nodded his head as he watched her walk off toward the car.

Chibs walked over to Jax as he had some concerns about Juice. "Jax gotta talk brotha." He said as Jax looked up and placed a cigarette between his lips.

"What?" He asked as he lit the cigarette and handed it over to Chibs.

"It's about…" He started as both of the men's attention turned to the three police cruisers that rounded the corner and charged into the parking lot. Gemma noticed the commotion and got out of the car and walked over to Chibs and Jax.

"What the hell did you guys do now?" She asked as Jax and Chibs looked to Gemma and then to one another.

"Nothing." Jax stated as Roosevelt got out of the cruiser as well did his deputy as they made their way over to Jax. "Officers?" Jax asked as a smirk flew to his lips.

Roosevelt looked grimly over at him as Jax dropped the smirk and looked at the officers more seriously. "Mr. Teller…we need to speak with you privately." He said as Gemma looked over at Jax and back at the Roosevelt.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jax asked as Roosevelt sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Mr. Teller…" He started as he sighed again looked up at the three people who stood in front of him and his deputy. "I just wanna tell you that both your daughter and son are fine…" He said as Jax's jaw grew ridged as he looked over to see Gemma and Chibs place comforting hands on his shoulders.

"What do you mean my kids are fine…" He said as Roosevelt looked down again.

"We received a call that someone broke into your residence earlier this evening. There were gunshots reported…I'm sorry to say that we arrived to find your wife was shot, Mr. Teller." Roosevelt finally said.

Jax felt the air leave his lungs as he looked on at the officers that were in front of him. Gemma stifled a light sob as Chibs cursed next to him.

"Is she…" Jax couldn't finish as Roosevelt looked over at him.

"She was taken to St. Thomas…I don't have an update on her condition but when she left to the hospital it was touch and go." He said as Jax let out a shaky breath as he looked over to his bike.

"We can give you a ride…" He said and Jax shook his head his hands shaking with anger.

"I can handle it." He said as he broke away from the group and stomped over toward his bike.

"Jackson…wait." Gemma shouted as Chibs ran after him.

"Jacky-boy stop…you're not driving anywhere. Get in the van. I'll take you." He said as Chibs looked down at Jax's hands as he gripped his bike handle bar. He released the handle bar and raised his hand to see it shaking.

"Probably a good idea." He said as Chibs placed a hand on his back and the two walked over to Roosevelt again.

"Where are my kids?" He asked as Roosevelt looked back over at him.

"Nanny." He replied as Jax nodded his head. Chibs came back with the keys in hand.

"Let's go." He said as Jax nodded his head and turned toward Gemma who was talking with the deputy. "I'm heading over to St. Thomas." He said as Gemma nodded her head but Jax was already half way across the parking lot.

"I'll meet you there. Don't do anything stupid Jackson." She screamed after him as Jax jumped into the van and they sped off toward St. Thomas.

* * *

><p>Both Chibs and Jax ran into the hospital and over to the front desk. "My wife was brought here…I was told she was shot…" Jax said as the women smiled and nodded softly.<p>

"Name?" She asked as Jax shut his eyes in frustration and looked back at the women.

"Stefanie Teller." He stated and the women typed the name in the computer and shook her head.

"She's upstairs…they had to take her into emergency surgery. You can wait there and they will get you an update. 3rd floor." She said as Jax thanked her and both him and Chibs took off toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>Chibs watched as Jax paced back in forth like a caged animal. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked continually at the clock that slowly ticked away. The two looked over as Gemma and the rest of the club came over to them each giving Jax a hug. Gemma took a seat next to Chibs and looked over at her son.<p>

"How is her…have we heard anything?" She asked as Chibs rubbed his brow and looked over at Jax as he hadn't lost that revenge look in his eye that he had the moment the news filled his ears.

"No…we got here they rushed her into emergency surgery. They haven't given us an update." He replied as Gemma nodded her head slowly and looked to Jax who continued his pace that he had been doing prior to everyone arriving at the hospital.

"Jax why don't you sit, baby. It might help." She said as Jax stopped what he was doing and looked over at his mother. She saw sadness and anger in his eyes as he ignored her request and started to pace again.

"Don't even try Gemma…he's not going to listen to anyone right now." He said as Gemma shut her eyes hoping that Clay had nothing to do with Stefanie in the hospital fighting for her life.

"Where's Clay?" Jax sneered as Gemma and the club looked to Jax as he was now standing in front of Gemma menacingly.

"I don't know…can I talk to you." She said as Jax shook his head and Gemma got up and grabbed her sons arm.

Gemma dragged Jax away from the club's ears as he pushed him against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you. Clay wouldn't have your wife killed." She said and Jax laughed.

"He know I want out…what a great way for him to make me president. Kill my wife to make it look like I want revenge on the men who killed her." He said as Gemma shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that. He loves her like his own goddamn daughter." She stressed as Jax shook his head.

"If I found out that he had anything to do with this. I will kill him myself. And trust me it will be bloody." He threatened as he pushed past Gemma and walked back over to the club.

Gemma stared after him as she held her breath and pulled out her phone to call Clay one more time.

* * *

><p>Jax found himself leaning against the wall as he looked at the clock as it read 1:15 p.m. Jax shut his eyes and ran his hands over his face as he looked up to see a doctor with sweat-soaked scrubs walked toward them. "Mr. Teller?" He asked exhaustedly as Jax and the club looked up.<p>

Jax raised his head and walked over to the doctor. "That's me…how's my wife?" He asked as the doctor motioned for him to sit.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked as Jax clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"Just tell me…is she okay?" He asked as he felt his mother walk up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright…" The surgeon started as he took a deep breath. "Your wife was brought in with a gunshot to the left lower half of her stomach. I went in and repaired the damage and fished the bullet out. The problem was that she lost a lot of blood before she arrived. Almost half of her blood supply. We were able to give her a transfusion and she is getting blood right now to help replenish what she lost. She's gonna be in pain and need to be here for a few days. We do have her in a medically induced coma to help her body get over the trauma but she's breathing on her own without the use of a vent. I don't see why she'll need to be in her coma for much longer." He explained as Jax let out a long held in breath as he nodded his head.

"So later today we will wean her off and she should be awake later this afternoon." He said as Jax nodded his head and shook the surgeon's hand.

"Thank you doc." He said as the surgeon smiled and shook his head.

"You're welcome…she can only right now have one visitor at a time…but because of the situation you all are welcome to stay." He said as Jax thanked him one more time before the surgeon left.

Jax closed his eyes briefly as he felt Gemma wrap her arms around him. "That's good news Jax." She said as Jax nodded his head.

Jax shook his head as he looked to his mother. "Go home ma' I'll let you know when she wakes up." He said as Gemma looked down and grabbed her purse.

"You want me to get the kids?" She asked as Jax shook his head.

"No ma' its' been a long night. Get some sleep." He said as Gemma nodded her head as she turned and left.

Jax grabbed Opie as he pulled him toward the alcove he was with his mother earlier. "I need you go get the kids…Carly's in town. I need you to drop them off with Carly. She'll know what to do. Don't tell her about Stef." He said as Opie looked at his best friend curiously.

"Alright man, let Stef know we're thinking of her." He said as Jax gave him a hug and the two departed.

* * *

><p><em>At the Teller-Morrow House<em>

_Clay glared at the two men who were standing in front of him. "You shot her…I paid you to scare her into leaving Charming. Not kill my stepson's wife." He screamed as the two men shrugged._

"_Whatever…not like the bitch's mother cares…" He said as Clay grabbed the front of the guys shirt and pulled him foreword._

"_You better hope and pray…that she pulls through. Or I can guaranty Jax will kill both of you." He said as he took a sip of his drink and shoved the older man into the younger man._

"_What about you…he's not going to come after you?" The man asked as Clay laughed and shook his head._

"_I'll handle the prince…you two better get out of Charming. Before it's too late." He said as the two men grabbed the envelopes that were laid out on the table and took off the from the residence._

_Gemma came out from the darkness as the secrets began to unfurl._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you all think.<br>**


	14. Chapter 14: Breathe Into Me

**Hey everyone I'm sorry that I've been absent. I was gonna post an update last week but personal stuff got in the way of me wanting or being able to update. So I'm here and will be probably updating the next few days. I have a few chapters that need to go up. So be on the lookout.**

**Thank you to all who are favoring and alerting. It means a lot that people are finding and favoring my story so, thank you everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any characters or ideas associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own ideas and OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>Gemma walked into St. Thomas as she kept her best face on to not let anything slip that she knew that Clay had something to do with Stefanie being shot. She walked into the room and shook her head as she saw Jax sleeping uncomfortably in the chair next to her bed as he held onto her hand.<p>

She set her things down softly on the table by the door and walked over to Jax and nudged his arm. "Jax?" She said as she looked down and Jax stirred slightly in his sleep. "Jackson…wake up." She said more sternly as Jax jerked awake and looked around before his eyes settled on Stefanie who was still unconscious.

Gemma watched as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the hospital bed and stood from the chair and looked at Gemma. "You find Clay?" He asked and ran his hands over his face.

Gemma hesitated as she shook her head. "No…I went and checked on Wayne after I left the hospital. He…said your house shouldn't be a crime scene for much longer." She lied as Jax looked over at her sharply. "Might wanna get over there and clean it up a bit." She suggested as Jax glared hard at his mother.

The moment was broken as Stefanie's doctor walked in chart in hand. "Good

morning…just checking her vitals." He said as he walked over and checked the machines.

Jax looked over as he looked down at Stefanie who had yet to wake up. "There any idea on when she'll wake up?" He asked as her doctor looked up and over at Jax.

"Well we've weaned her off the pentobarbital. It's the drug that we put her on when she was brought in to help her body with the trauma…so it could be any time. It's pretty much a waiting game right now. All her vitals point to her making a nice recovery." He explained to Jax.

Jax nodded his head as he looked to Gemma and motioned for her to follow him out the door. Jax cast one last look down at Stefanie as he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Love you baby." He whispered as he sniffed before pulling away and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Once outside the door the club was on Jax and Gemma like a pack of wolves. "How she doing Jacky-boy?" Chibs asked as Jax pinched the bridge of his nose and Juice handed him a cup of coffee.<p>

"Thanks." He muttered and took a sip knowing that he needed all the caffeine he could get. "She's good. They took her off the pentobarbital at about 5 a.m. they said that she should be awake at any time." He said as Chibs nodded his head and the group all grew a little less tense.

Jax looked to Gemma who was watching her son's every movement. "Ma, I need you to get the kids. Ope dropped them both off at Carly's last night. You mind bring'em to the clubhouse." He asked as he ran his hands over his tired eyes. "I'm gonna go look at the house." He said as Gemma nodded her head as she stared at her son. "Take a patch with you." He commanded as Gemma grabbed her keys.

"Call me when she wakes up." She said as Jax nodded his head. Gemma wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go Tigger." She said as Tig casted a glance at Jax.

"Angel wakes up. Tell her we're here for her." He said as Jax nodded his head and Tig turned around and followed after Gemma who was already half way down the hallway.

Jax turned his attention to Juice as he pulled out a piece of paper. "I need you to find out where this fucking bitch was last night. She said some shit about Stef yesterday. Everything." He said as he handed over the piece of paper. Juice looked up and his mouth fell agape. "Yeah…Go." He commanded as Juice nodded his head.

"You got it, man." Juice said as he turned around and walked toward the exit.

Jax let out a loud sigh as he finished off the rest of his coffee and tossed the cup in the trash. Chibs followed him to the waiting area where the rest of the club was.

"Alright I gotta head out and go find Roosevelt. Chibs is coming with me. No one goes in there unless they have a fucking badge on. A patch is to be in there at all times." He ordered as Opie stood up.

"I'll be first watch. I'll call you if anything at all happens." He said as Jax nodded his head and watched Opie disappear into Stefanie's room.

"Let's go Jacky-boy." He said as Jax dropped his gaze from the room and followed Chibs out of the building.

* * *

><p>Jax and Chibs pulled up in front of the police station just as Roosevelt was walking out of the building. Jax got out and ran his hands over his tired face as he walked around the car and over toward Roosevelt.<p>

"Jax…how's Stefanie?" Roosevelt asked upon seeing Jax walk up to him.

Jax said nothing as he pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips and lit it. He took a huge inhale before letting the smoke escape his lungs. "Same…still unconscious." He said as Roosevelt nodded his head. "My house still a crime scene?" He asked as Chibs came up behind him and looked over at the officers.

Roosevelt looked over at his deputy before turning toward Jax and Chibs. "Officers finished earlier this morning and collected all the evidence they needed. You're free to go into your house." He said as Jax nodded his head and threw his half smoked cigarette to the ground.

"Thanks." Jax muttered as he turned around and headed back toward the van. Chibs joined him as Roosevelt yelled after Jax.

Jax turned around and walked the short distance back toward him and stood in front of him. "What?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

Roosevelt stood tall as he stood in front of the biker. "I hope you're not thinking of taking the law in your own hands with what happened with Stefanie. Let the police take care of this one." He suggested. Jax stared down at the man in front of him as he tried to control the anger that boiling up inside him.

"I can't guarantee that I will take your advice. Someone came into my house and shot my wife…in my fucking book. This doesn't concern you. You have a good day chief." He sneered as he turned around and headed back toward the van.

* * *

><p>Opie sat next to Stefanie's bed as he rubbed his eyes and looked over as the same doctor from this morning came in and checked on her. He smiled over at Opie who just looked down at his phone.<p>

"Opie?" Opie looked up as Lyla came into the room and looked over at him.

"Lyla?" He asked as he stood up from the bed and walked a short distance over toward her.

Lyla shrugged awkwardly as she looked down at her hands. "Um…Gemma got a hold of me and told me about Stef. I decided to come back and to see how she was was. She okay?" She asked as she looked over at Stefanie.

Opie sighed as he looked over at the bed. "Still no change. Docs said she could wake up at any time. Just havta wait." He said as Lyla nodded her head and looked back toward the door.

"If there can only be one person…" She started as Opie shook his head.

"No…it's okay. I was gonna get a coffee. You should stay. Patches will be outside at all times. Don't let anyone in unless he's her doctor." He replied as Lyla nodded her head and looked over at Stefanie.

"Get a doctor if she wakes up…call Jax?" She asked as Opie pulled his jacket on and walked to the door.

"Yeah…do that. I'm glad you're back." He said as Lyla looked up and back down at her hands.

"I didn't come back for you." She quietly said as Opie nodded his head and left the room quickly.

* * *

><p>Jax and Chibs walked into Jax's house and were followed by two prospects. Jax walked in and looked around as his eyes settled on the blood soaked carpet. Chibs caught his gaze and shook his head as Jax walked over to the spot.<p>

"You wanna know what her doctor told me last night?" Jax spoke as Chibs looked around as the prospects stepped through the door. "That the assholes had to of at least waited 20 minutes before calling 911. They let her bleed out for 20 minutes." He said as Chibs saw the fiery hate and vengeance in his eyes.

Jax stood up as he looked over at Chibs. "These fuckers are dead." He said as he walked into the room and tore off his shirt and pulled on a new one. He saw that Stefanie had packed up the bags full of his son and daughters clothes and stocked over to the closet. He tore the doors over as he reached for the top self and grabbed the box which held several glocks.

He loaded them as he headed out of the room and tossed one to Chibs. "Let's go see what Juice found out." He said as both Chibs and Jax made their ways to the exit. "You two tear up the fucking carpet. Don't let anyone in this goddamn house." He commanded as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Jax and Chibs walked into the club house as he looked over to see Clay sitting at the bar smoking a cigar and having a drink. He gritted his teeth and walked toward him. "Didn't see you at the hospital." Jax replied as Clay looked over at his stepson and back at the cigar he was holding.<p>

"How she doing?" He asked as Jax fixed his jaw and glared whole heartidly at the man in front of him.

"She's alive." Jax responded as he walked away from Clay and over to Juice who had a pile of paperwork in his hands.

"Hey Jax, so…" He started and stopped shot as Jax motioned his head for Juice to follow him to the chapel.

Both Juice and Jax walked into the chapel and Jax shot the door and drew the shades in the room.

"Go ahead." Jax replied as he lit a cigarette and took a seat at the table.

Juice nodded his head and began to speak. "So Laura, has been a very busy girl. She's taken out 3 airline tickets with fake passports, she made purchases for adult clothing and infant clothing, she's got a rental car booked, and she made a huge withdrawal made out to cash. I mean whatever she's doing I think she wants to take Stefanie and Ember." Juice finished.

Jax clenched his hand into a fist at the thought of Laura taking away his daughter and mother to his son.

"Where is she?" He sneered as Juice looked down at the information he had in front of him.

"I don't know…she's checked out of that motel. She's gone underground." Juice responded as Jax got up and grabbed all of the paperwork from his hands.

"Thanks Juice." He said as he left the room quickly making both Chibs and Clay to stare at the door.

Jax had his phone pressed to his ear as he left the clubhouse.

"Jax, where are you going?" Chibs asked as Juice, Clay and Chibs followed him out. But Jax was already halfway across the lot and moved over toward his bike.

"Tig, I need you to grab my mother and my kids and bring'em to St. Thomas. I'll meet you there." He said as he hopped on his bike and rode off toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>Jax burst through the doors of St. Thomas as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Juice and Chibs followed closely behind their friend as they spotted Gemma and Tig, who carried Ember and Tig had Abel walking by his side.<p>

"What the hell's going on?" She asked out of breath as she looked up to see her son disappear in the elevator.

"What happened?" Tig asked as he let go of Abel's hand and he ran over to Chibs.

Chibs picked the boy up and looked over at the matriarch. "Jacky-boy found out that Stefanie's bitch of a mother had something to do with her being in here." He said as Gemma nodded her head.

"Shit…I'm guessing his head is at revenge mode. Huh." Tig said as he looked over at Juice and Chibs who had the same blank expression that Jax had.

Gemma looked over at the boys and shook her head. She walked over and placed Ember in Juice's arms as he looked up at her with a questioning look. "Don't drop her." She said as Juice nervously shifted the baby girl in his arms as Tig shook his head and grabbed the baby.

"Give me her. Jesus, Jax's got one of his girls in the hospital. He doesn't need the other one here too." He said as Juice shrunk back behind Chibs and Tig held on to the little girl.

Gemma nodded her head and adjusted her purse onto her shoulder. "You guys stay here with Jax. I'll be back." She said as she turned around and headed toward the exit.

"Wait Gemma, Jax doesn't want you to go anywhere without a patch." He yelled after Gemma, who didn't turn around and proceeded out the door.

* * *

><p>Jax walked out of the elevator and headed over toward Stefanie's room. Opie was up on his feet the moment he saw Jax come toward the door. Jax noticed that Opie wasn't in the room and his eyes darkened. "Why aren't you in there?" He asked and came to stop in front of his best friend.<p>

Opie held up his hands in defense. "Chill brother, your mom got a hold of Lyla. She's in there with Stefanie." He said as Jax's eyes softened and he looked over at the closed door.

"Sorry man I didn't know. You okay?" He asked as Opie eyes remained on the room and he shook his head.

"I don't know brother…what about you. What'd you find out?" He asked as he looked over Jax's shoulder to see Chibs, Tig and Juice walk toward them with Jax's kids. "Jax." He said as he pointed toward the group.

Jax turned around and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Chibs and Tig holding his kids. "Where the hell's my mom?" He asked as Tig and Chibs approached.

"She left…wouldn't take a patch with her." Tig said as he handed Jax's daughter over to Jax who took her into his arms.

The group watched as Jax sat down in the plastic hard wooden chair as he took a deep breath and looked down at his daughter. Abel was out of Chibs's arms and had wrapped his arms around Jax's legs.

"I just want her to wake up man." Jax muttered as Opie and Chibs took a seat next to their fallen brother to try and offer some sort of comfort.

"Don't worry…she will." Opie said as Jax tried to keep in the tears of frustration and guilt that he had once again let the one person in his life get hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Chibs asked Jax who was deep in thought.

Juice came running up to the group his phone in hand and a smile spread across his face.

"Jax…guess what?" He said as he neared the group and took a moment to catch his breath.

Jax straightened up and looked over at his fellow brother. "What?" He asked in a frustrated and exhausted voice.

Juice smiled and held up a piece of paper. "Called a snitch of mine. Told me he would get back to me. Well he did. And guess what he did." He said as Jax adjusted his daughter and ran his hand over his son's blond locks.

"And…" He asked as Juice smiled and handed over the piece of paper.

"Found her." He said as Jax carefully stood up and grasped the paper.

"Let's go. Tig I want you to stay here with my kids and Stefanie." He said as he handed his daughter over to Tig and got squatted down to talk with his son.

"Alright be good for Tig alright." He said as Abel nodded his head and Jax leaned forward and kissed his forhead. He looked up at Tig as he ran his hand over his son's head. "Call me about Stefanie." He said as Tig nodded his head.

"You got it." He said as Jax nodded his head and put his kids and wife in Tig's care.

"Let's go." Jax announced as they made their way toward the elevators. "She's dead." Jax sneered as they continued to walk as Lyla's shouting alerted them and they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Jax…she's awake." Lyla announced as Jax turned around and ran toward the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said I will most likely be putting up a few more over the weekend.<br>**


	15. Chapter 15: Awake and change?

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for the late update. Classes started and this week has been pretty crazy. But as a treat I'm uploading 2 chapters for you all. I'm hoping to finish the story over the weekend. I only have about 2 maybe 3 left to write and then hopefully I will be able to upload them before the season 5 Premier, which I am very excited to see.**

**Thank you all for the favors and reviews they are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any characters or ideas associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own OC's and ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stefanie's eyes opened slowly as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights and nauseating smell of antiseptic. The low beeping of the machines alerted her as she looked around and noticed Lyla sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Lyla?" She questioned as Lyla dropped the magazine she was reading and stood up as she moved over toward the bed.<p>

"Oh my…I gotta get Jax." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and tried to sit up as pain immediately erupted in her stomach.

Stefanie gasped harshly as she placed her hands over her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and lifted her hospital gown as she saw the gauze bandage that stretched across her stomach and was slightly tinted red from the blood.

"Shit." She muttered as she laid back against the scratchy hospital bed and looked over as the door of her room opened and Jax hurried into the room and threw himself into the chair.

"Hey, baby." He replied as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead and ran his hands over her face. "I'm so sorry." He muttered into her head as Stefanie's eyes filled with tears. She gripped onto his leather cut as she let out a sob.

Jax held onto her tight as he whispered soothing words to her. He ran his hands over her bare arms as his eyes opened and he tried to contain the anger and sadness that was dwelling inside of him.

After several minutes Stefanie calmed down as she pulled herself from Jax and laid back down. Jax moved so that he was sitting on her bed. He grabbed her hand as he wiped the tears that threatened to leave his own eyes. "Baby I gotta know…" He said as Stefanie looked up at him as her hand trembled within his. "Do you know who might of done this. You know anything about who attacked you?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Stefanie hesitated as she swallowed and shifted. Jax saw her hesitation as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead again. "It's okay baby…it can wait." He said as he leaned forward again and pressed his lips to hers. "Say something Angel, please." He begged after noticing that he was the only one speaking.

"Are the kids okay?" She finally spoke as Jax nodded his head and moved the bangs from her face.

Jax smiled as he nodded his head. "Yeah, the kids are fine. They're out with the guys right now. Wanna see them?" He asked as Stefanie shifted in her bed and hissed in pain.

"Not right now." She said as her door opened and her doctor walked in with a smile stretched across his face.

"About time Mrs. Teller. How're you feeling?" He asked as Stefanie looked to Jax and then over to her doctor.

"Sore." She replied.

Her doctor smiled and nodded his head. "Well that's going to be expected. You were shot in you lower half of your stomach. There wasn't any permanent damage but the bullet did hit an artery which explains the extensive blood loss. You will be in some pain for the next 2-3 weeks. So I will prescribe a small pain reliever." He said as Jax nodded his head and Stefanie moved slightly. "Make sure not to do anything extensive. You don't wanna pull your stiches. All in all you are very lucky." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and ran her hands over her face.

"Thank you doctor." She said as she looked around the room and then back at her doctor. "When can I get outta here?" She asked as she reached and grabbed Jax's hand.

Her doctor studied the two of them before looking back down at her chart. "Well now that you're awake I don't see why you can't go home 2 or 3 days. We'll run a few more tests just to make sure that you're clear to go but I don't see there being a problem." He said as Jax nodded his head.

"Thanks." He said as her doctor nodded his head and made his exit. Jax looked back down at Stefanie he saw the light and happiness that once made her shine. Now her eyes were cold and almost lifeless.

"Where's your mom…I would've thought she'd be here." She asked as Jax shook his head and ran his hand over his tired face.

"I don't know. She was here but she left. Don't worry about her, Angel. Just worry about getting out here." He said as she nodded her head and looked up at Jax. She could see that Jax looked worse than the ware as he looked tired and blood thirsty.

"Jax, when was the last time you got any sleep?" She asked as she ran her hand over his cheek. Jax leaned into her touch as he grasped her hand and kissed her palm.

"Don't worry about me babe. You're the one who is in the hospital right now. Worry about yourself. I'm fine." He said as Stefanie shook her head and sighed.

"Jax, don't tell me you're fine when clearly you're not." She said as Jax nodded his head and Stefanie looked down at her hands. "So…what'd you know so far?" She asked as Jax straightened up and cleared his throat.

Jax carefully chose his words as he didn't know if he could tell her the truth about her mother. "It's nothing babe. I'm gonna take care of this." He vowed as he stood up.

Stefanie straightened up as she tried not to grimace at the pain in her stomach. "Okay, you do what you gotta do." She said and Jax smiled sadly as he leaned over and captured her lips. Stefanie's hands curled around his neck and she drew him carefully toward her.

Jax reluctantly pulled away as he looked down at her. "I'll be back later okay. A patch is gonna be outside your door. Tig's looking after the kids. I can get Carly to come get'em." He said as Stefanie nodded her head. Jax leaned down again and tenderly kissed her lips. "I love you." He said as he laid his forehead against hers.

Stefanie bit her lip as she felt the tears threaten to break free. Jax pulled away as he headed over to the door. He casted one last glance at her before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>Few Hours Later….<em>

Stefanie smiled as Lyla sat next to her bed. The two had been talking for a few minutes catching up. "So what are you and Ope going to do?" She said as Lya shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know Stefanie. I mean…I don't think he'll ever trust me again. I told him about the abortion." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and played with the blanket.

"I'm sorry Lyla." Stefanie stated as Lyla shook her head and smiled softly.

"No, I should of told him right away about that. But I was scared and well look at what my cowardness got me. Pretty sure we're gonna get divorced." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"No, you and Ope will work it out. I'm just glad that you're back Ly." She said as Lyla smiled as she patted her knee.

"Hey, "old ladies" gotta stick together right." She said as Stefanie smiled and laughed.

"Yeah. So you don't mind taking care of the kids. Just till I get outta here. Jax's been busy with "everything"." She said as Lyla shook her head and smiled.

"No, I don't mind. Who knows…maybe it might actually make Opie not hate me so much with the kids around." She said as Stefanie laughed lightly.

Lyla's demeanor turned serious for a minute as she looked over at Stefanie.

"So I gotta ask…you gonna stay in Charming?" She asked Stefanie looked down at her hands and sighed.

"I was shot Lyla. In my own house…and I've come to the realization that Jax and I are never gonna leave Charming." She said as Lyla's brows furrowed. "I love Jax so much. I would never make him choose between his father's legacy and the club over me and the kids but…" She started as Lyla placed a comforting hand on her knee. "I've come to the realization that the club is nothing but blood and it's the innocent who are the ones who get hurt or murdered within SAMCRO." She finished as she looked over at Lyla.

Lyla bit her lip as she leaned forward. "I know this is not my place and I'm not the one to be telling you this. I mean you've been around this you're whole life but…maybe you need to just take the kids and get out town before your kids grow up without a mom." She said as Stefanie furrowed her brow at her words.

"So you're saying that I should leave Charming." Stefanie said as she continued to look down at the blanket and play with the frayed ends.

"Yes…I'm saying you should leave Charming. It might be the only way to keep yourself alive." She said as Stefanie looked out at the window as the sun had set and night had fallen on Charming.

Stefanie took a deep breath before she looked up and nodded her head. "You're right…maybe I should leave." She commented as Lyla smiled sadly as Stefanie mind set on the idea of leaving Charming behind her once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will be putting a second one up tonight so look for it.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Truth and Fade Away

**As promised the second chapter of the night. I will hopefully have more to come later this weekend. It all depends on how much time I have to sit down and write.**

**Again thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It mean a lot that people are still interested in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any charactersideas associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own OC's/ideas.**

* * *

><p>Lyla left Stefanie's room as she kept her head down as she passed Opie. "Lyla wait." He replied as she walked by.<p>

Lyla looked up and forced a smile onto her face as she looked over and stared at her husband that she caused so much pain.

"Look Opie, I just wanted to make sure that Stefanie was okay. And then…I offered to take care of Abel and Ember while Jax deals with Stefanie and Stefanie gets out of the hospital." She said as Opie nodded his head.

"Well maybe when this is all taken care of…you and I should talk. Work some of this shit out." He offered as Lyla bit her lip and smiled.

"I'd like that." She said as Opie nodded his head as he handed over the keys.

"My mom's watching Ellie and Kenny so the house is empty." He said as Lyla nodded her head and grabbed the keys.

Opie just nodded his head as he turned away from her and walked the length of the hallway and disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought Stefanie back to reality as she woke again to the nauseating smell of antiseptic and the scratchy hospital bed. She shifted her position and looked over at Jax. He was again seated in the dingy chair next to the bed and had his head at an awkward position.<p>

She watched him for several minutes as she relished at the fact that she was thinking of leaving Jax and leaving Charming behind her. It hurt her to know that she will be inflicting that amount of pain on the man that she had loved since she was a little girl. The man, that she had built a life with and had a family with.

She let out a sigh as she watched Jax shift and open his eyes. He let out a groan as he moved his head and winced at the pain. Stefanie laughed as she watched him get up and stretch.

"You think that's funny?" He asked as smile on his face.

Stefanie shrugged as she looked up into his eyes. "Gotta find some sort of entertainment in here. You just happen to be it." She said as Jax smiled as he sat back down and looked down at her.

"Lyla's got the kids?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head and ran her hand threw her hair.

"Yeah, she took them and said to call when the let me out. She's got them at Opie's house." She said as Jax nodded his head and smiled again as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that right." He said as he knew that something had changed in her.

Stefanie watched his eyes as she did her best to keep her voice steady to not let anything slip that she was unsure of her life with Jax and being in Charming.

"I know that Jax." She said the two were then interrupted as Opie stuck his head in.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt." He said as Stefanie and Jax looked over and Jax shook his head.

"Um…Church." He simply said. Jax nodded his head and got up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and looked after as both Jax and Opie left the room. She took a deep breath before looking over as the unwelcomed visitor knocked and opened the door.

Stefanie looked over and raised her eyebrow as Wendy walked in with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Hi Stefanie." She said.

Stefanie shifted her position as she pointed to the table. Wendy smiled as she walked in and closed the door. She walked over and placed the bouquet on the table and stepped back.

"Bullets suck huh?" She said as Stefanie chuckled as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I um…heard that you're doing good. You're out of rehab and stuff." Stefanie said as Wendy smiled as she pointed to the chair. Stefanie nodded her head as Wendy sat down and placed her stuff down on the ground.

"I'm doing alright…I've been sober 2 years…well as you know. I got my bachelor's degree and now I'm a substance abuse counselor." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she started at Wendy in shock.

"Wow. Good for you Wendy." She said as Wendy nodded her head and looked over at Stefanie.

"Can I say something…?" She said as Stefanie looked over and nodded her head.

"I know you and I have never liked each other. I mean I screwed up. Hurt Abel. But then you were there to take care of him instead of…Tara." She said as she shook her head in disgust. Stefanie smiled as Wendy continued. "I mean you've been raising him and I know that this is a bad time but…I'm better now and I wanna know him. I know that you are his mom and all but. I just wanna be able to see him and have him get to know me." She said as Stefanie took a deep breath and smiled as she looked down at her hands.

"You're right Wendy; it's not the right time right now." She said as Wendy stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Wait…but it's pretty hectic right now with the club. But if you just give Jax and I some time. Maybe we can come up with some sort of plan for you to get to know Abel." She said as Wendy smiled as she nodded her head.

She sat back down and moved her hair from her face. "I get that right now isn't the best time so I can wait. Look I didn't mean to come here and upset you. I get that it's a bad time. So I'll just leave my number and then you can talk it over with Jax or something and give me a call. I'm back in Charming so…" She began as she got up and placed the card down on the table in front of her. "I am sorry you're here Stefanie. You're a good person. You shouldn't be in here." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as Wendy smiled before she scooped up her purse and walked over toward the door.

Stefanie picked up the card with Wendy's number on it and as Wendy spoke again. "Oh and just for the record, I'm not here for Jax." She said as Stefanie shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't think you would be." She said as Wendy nodded her head and pulled her sunglasses out.

"Yeah, I'm more into women now…so." She said as Stefanie looked up and over at Wendy who smiled and shrugged.

"I know…I hope you get better soon Stefanie. I'll be waiting on that call." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and Wendy smiled as she slipped out the door.

Stefanie flicked the card as it landed on the table and front of her. She laid back down and ran her hand over her face as she let out the breath she was holding and sighed loudly. "Fuck." She muttered as the day couldn't get much worse than it had just begun.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Wendy, Stefanie wasn't up for visitors. She had just gotten off the phone when she door opened. "I said no more fucking…holy shit." Stefanie said as Gemma walked in looking like someone had run her over twice and back.<p>

"Gemma, what the hell?" She asked as Gemma shook her head and took a seat next to her.

Stefanie shifted and grimaced as Gemma looked down at the card that was on the table. "Junkie came here?" She said as Stefanie nodded her head. "Well I hope you told her that there is no way in hell that she's gonna see Abel." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"No Gemma I didn't." She said as Gemma leaned forward.

"Why the hell not?" She asked as Stefanie shook her head and ran her hands over her face.

"Why Gemma? Because I'm sick and fucking tired of fighting, I fight with you, Jax, the fucking club, my mother…and I'm tired. So sorry that I'm here in the hospital and I told her that when shit isn't fucking hitting the fan that I would call her. But hey let's face it. Shit always hits the fan here in Charming. So in that case, guess what I probably won't call her." She said as Gemma sat back and looked over at her daughter in law.

"For someone who doesn't wanna fight anymore, you certainly know how to fight and yell at me." She said as Stefanie shook her head and chuckled.

"Yeah well I learned from the best." She said as Gemma smiled and leaned back in the chair. "So what happened to you?" She asked as Gemma shook her head.

"Clay…I overstepped my boundaries." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"I've seen you overstep your boundaries Gemma. Something else must of triggered Clay to wanna pound your face into the floor. Wanna shed some light on it?" She asked as Gemma looked over at Stefanie. She couldn't figure out if Stefanie knew that Clay had ordered the hit on her or if she was just being the clever girl she was trying to trick the active matriarch.

"Nothing to tell…just marriage shit." She said as Stefanie shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"If that's the excuse you're use get the fuck outta my room." She said darkly as Gemma laughed and looked over as Stefanie looked back at her with a dark glare and hard look on her face.

Gemma smirked as she got up and grabbed her purse.

"Maybe you did deserve to get shot." Gemma shot back at her as Stefanie laughed and looked over at Gemma.

"And maybe you did deserve to get you face fucked." Stefanie screamed as Gemma slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Stefanie rolled over as she slammed her face into the pillow and screamed out in frustration. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. She was sick of the visitors and false "I'm sorry" looks that the hospital staff was giving her. She knew the truth. Maybe Gemma was right maybe this was the push she needed to actually leave Charming behind her.<p>

She rolled back and sighed loudly as she laid an arm across her face when a nurse came in.

"Hi sweetie…we heard the confrontation you had. Just wanted to make sure you were alright." She said as Stefanie removed her arm and shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said as the nurse nodded her head.

"You have one more visitor is that alright?" She asked as Stefanie nodded her head.

"I guess." She simply said as the nurse gave the okay for her visitor.

Stefanie sat up and opened her eye as she moved swiftly forgetting about her stiches in her stomach. "Mom?" She asked as her mother smiled as she thanked the nurse her shut the door behind her.

"Well now that Gemma is gone and those dumb prospects think I'm you aunt. We are going to have a nice chat my sweet daughter or mine." She said as she smiled horridly as she looked over to the door. "So no one interrupts us." She said as she flicked the lock and walked over toward her daughter. "Oh and you won't need this." She said as she grabbed the call remote and flung it from Stefanie's reach.

Stefanie looked over at her mother as she did the best she could to not show any fear. Her mother smiled as she came closer.

"Why do you look so scared? Don't you wanna know who might have put you in here to begin with?" She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"Why…you'll lie. Make me tell Jax, who will go and kill the wrong person because you love fucking with my…AH!" She screamed as her mother had walked over to her during her rant and was now pressing down on her sutured stomach.

Stefanie grabbed at her hand which only made her mother put more weight down on her stomach. "Mom…please." She gasped as her mother smiled and she watched her daughter fight the pain she was causing her.

"So today I had to run around all day…while your biker asshole husband tried to kill me…isn't that funny." She said as she laughed and applied more pressure down onto her daughter's stomach. She smiled as she looked down to see blood began to seep through her daughter's hospital gown. "Oh no…I think you pulled a stich." She said as she bared down again making Stefanie gasp in pain again.

"Fuck." Stefanie swore as she dug her fingers into her mother's arm which didn't faze her.

"Shh baby, it's just a little blood. No need to yell." She said as she laughed as she continued. "Now…where was I. Oh yes, your husband ran all around trying to kill me. I heard one of the members of SAMCRO blew up today. So sad. But all in all; the person your husband should be killing in closer to both of you than you think." She said as Stefanie's eyes began to become hooded and heavy.

"The person Jax should be after…is…" She drew out as Stefanie's eyes grew heavier and she began to see black. "Clay." Stefanie last heard as darkness surrounded her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Like I said I am hoping to upload a few more over the weekend but it all depends on if I have the time.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Come Undone

**Here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry guys I thought I was going to be able to put up more chapters this weekend but it ended up being a very busy and hectic weekend that today was the only day I was able to sit down and write and then edit certain parts...so I only got a chance to actually write and then edit this chapter fully.**

**But don't worry because I am going to work the rest of the night tonight to write and edit a few more and hopefully post tomorrow after I get out of classes.  
><strong>

**Thank You to all who reviewed...it really means a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any charactersideas associated with Sons of Anarchy only my own OC's/ideas.**

* * *

><p>Jax swore as he stepped off the elevator as Chibs and Opie trailed behind him. "Where's Tig and Juice?" Jax asked as they all sped up and looked over to see the prospects reading. "Where are Tig and Juice?" He asked them. They all looked up as Filthy Phil spoke.<p>

"Well Tig, took off. Something about Kozic and Juice got a call from someone and took off too. It's just us." He said as Jax nodded his head and pulled out his cell.

"Anyone see her?" He asked as Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Well there was Gemma, some blonde and oh Stefanie's aunt showed up." He said as Jax looked at him questioningly.

"Stef doesn't have an aunt. Her mother was an only child." He said as he looked to the door and swore.

"Shit, get her doctor." He screamed as he ran to the room and burst through the door.

Jax's heart dropped as he saw Stefanie unconscious as she laid on the bed and blood had seeped through her gown and was pooling onto the floor under her bed. He rushed over to her and screamed.

"Fucking Help!" He screamed as he grabbed the blanket and placed it over her wound as doctors and nurses rushed into the room and pushed him out of the way. The club was also pushing into the room as he all looked over as the noticed the amount of blood that she had lost.

"Looks like she pulled the stitches. She's lost a lot of blood let's get her into the OR. Make sure nothing's been internally damaged. She'll need blood too. Have that on standby." Her doctor ordered as they unhooked her bed and wheeled her out of the room.

Jax's face paled as he looked down at his hands that were caked with blood as Chibs looked on. "Jax?" He asked as his hands shook. He tore his gaze from his hands to his doctor who was making his way from her room.

"Doc…" Jax yelled as Stefanie's doctor turned around and shook his head.

"I gotta go Jax…look if nothing internal was damaged then it's simply redoing her stitches. I'll let you know." He said as he hurriedly caught up with the hospital bed and they all disappeared around the corner.

A nurse grabbed her chart and looked to Jax as she smiled softly. "There's a bathroom around the corner if you wanna get clean up." She said as she placed hand on his shoulder as she smiled at him and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Jax's knees bobbed up and down as he started at Phil who was sitting across from him. "What. Did. She. Say?" He asked as he spaced each word out as venom dripped from each word.<p>

Phil started at Jax as he chose which words to tell the VP who had a hand in deciding his future with SAMCRO as his life depended on it now since he let his VP's "old lady" get attacked and he was in charge.

"She didn't say anything. She told me that she was her aunt. She took out her ID and showed me. Her name wasn't Laura." He explained as Jax's eyes engulfed in furry as he stood up and clenched his jaw. He walked over to Chibs who came back from the nurses' station.

"She used a fake name. She's got fake papers too." Jax spat as he had the urge to go out and find Laura and make sure that she died bloody.

"Well news doesn't get any better Jacky-boy. The nurse that saw Laura said that he saw the exact same ID and said that she was in there about 5 minutes smiling told her that Stefanie was sleeping and not to disturb her. The thing that made her a little uneasy was the fact that she was wiping her hands…" He said as Jax gritted his teeth as he turn toward the direction her doctor diapered to.

"So Laura, caused her sutures to rupture. Did you get a name she used?" He asked as Chibs nodded his head.

"Kelly McClaine." He said as Jax noticed Stefanie's doctors coming down the hall.

"Find Juice…have him get his snitch on it right now. I wanna know where she is by tonight. This is the last time Laura is going to hurt my family." He swore as Chibs nodded his head and pulled out his cell.

* * *

><p>Jax watched Chibs go as he looked to Stefanie's doctor who smiled and nodded his head. "Well I don't know if she's lucky or what but all she did was pull them out. She lost quite a lot of blood. She didn't need a transfusion and all we're doing is supplementing for her blood loss is giving her some from our supply." He said as Jax let out the breath he was holding as he nodded her head.<p>

"Does this mean that she has to stay here longer?" He asked as her doctor shook his head.

"I don't see why not. Granted she doesn't pull anymore. A few days of bed rest at home and she'll be good as new. She's in recovery right now. So she can have visitors in the morning. You are welcome to stay though." He said as Jax nodded his head and shook his hand.

"Thank you." He said as her doctor smiled as he nodded his head and walked away.

Jax walked over to the guys as he nodded his head. "She's on the mend. Tig I want you to stay here. Where'd Ope go?" He asked as he hadn't seen his friend since that afternoon.

Chibs shook his head. "I don't know brotha'. I think he was gonna go get Piney." He said as Jax nodded his head as he looked to Tig.

"I want you to stay here with Stefanie. No one see's her." He said as Tig nodded his head.

"You got it." Tig replied as Jax nodded his head.

"Call my mom. Tell her what happened." He said as Tig nodded his head as Jax turned his attention to Chibs.

"You, me and Happ, are going hunting." He said as Chibs clapped him on the shoulder and they walked toward the exit.

* * *

><p>Gemma made her way back into the hospital as she looked behind her to see Unser following behind her. The two made their way into the elevator as Gemma shook her head. "Stupid Wayne. I can't believe you told Opie about Clay and Piney. Stupid." She remarked as Unser shook his head.<p>

"You and I both know that Clay has got to be stopped. Look what he did to Piney. And now Stefanie is in the hospital. Who's next…your son?" He asked as Gemma looked to Wayne sharply.

"That will never happen…never." She said as the elevator came to a stop and she noticed Tig standing outside the room.

"Jax would kill him before Clay ever got the chance." She said as they made their way toward Tig.

"What's going on Tigger?" She asked as Tig shook his head and sighed.

"Well Laura got Stef. She had to have some minor surgery. Laura made her pull her stitches. It was bad. They just wheeled her back to the room." He said as Gemma closed her eyes. She was feeling guilty about what she had said to Stefanie earlier.

"Shit…where's Jax?" She asked as Tig shook his head.

"He's been out looking for Laura…actually." Tig said as he walked over to Unser who was sitting with Phil and Bobby.

"Unser…gotta ask you a favor." He said as Unser looked over at Tig.

"What?" He asked as Tig looked over at the guys.

"You arrested Stefanie's mom right…a few times?" He asked as Unser nodded his head and looked around.

"Yeah a couple nothing serious, drunken disorderly, underage drinking…shit like that." He replied as Tig looked at Bobby who began to stand up.

"You remember any of the names and places she used for ID's and where you picked her up from?" He asked as Unser thought back and shook his head.

"I don't know guys it was a long time ago. She did this shit way before she had Stef…although there was one name she would go under that I picked her up on a few times." He replied as Bobby had already pulled out his phone.

"It was Kelly McClaine…she used it twice before she switched ID's on me. I picked her up a few times. She would hang out at this shitty motel that was just before you headed into Lodi." He said as Tig nodded his head and pointed to Bobby.

"I know that place…Bobby get on the phone tell the boys." He said as Bobby nodded his head as she looked to Unser.

"Already on it brother." He said as Tig looked to Unser who looked around at the guys.

"I just helped you all commit a crime. Didn't I?" He asked as Tig smirked as he shook his head.

"Uh-uh…don't know what you're talking about." He said as Tig looked over at Gemma.

Bobby returned toward the group and smiled as he motioned his head toward the exit.

"Gotta go." He remarked as Tig nodded his head as both Bobby and Tig made their way toward the exit.

* * *

><p>Jax pulled off his cut as he threw it over to Chibs. Happy, Chibs, Bobby and Tig were stationed outside the motel as they were all dressed in black hoodies and black caps. He watched closely as addicts and partiers were going in and out of Laura's room. Chibs came up behind him as he also watched he shook his head and passed his joint off to Jax. "They gotta wear themselves out at some point Jacky-boy." He said as Jax took a hit and let the smoke fall from his lips.<p>

"Yeah." He muttered as he looked over at the boys who were all willing to fight and bleed for him. "This one's mine." He said as the boys all nodded as they understood that Jax deserved this.

After several hours Jax finally noticed the last person leave Laura's room as she drunkenly stepped out and waved to the man. Jax sneered as he grabbed his gun and placed the silencer on it. He looked to the guys as he noticed Juice running toward them.

"Where the hell were you?" Chibs asked as Juice looked nervously around at the men standing in front of him.

"Sorry I didn't have my phone." He said as Jax shook his head.

"Let's go." He said as the men crept from the dark and toward motel.

* * *

><p>Laura smiled as she watched her last guest leave. She was leaving Charming and had definitely left a mark on her daughter for which she would never forget. She smiled to herself at the memory of her daughter writhing in pain as she had caused. She lifted the bottle of Whiskey to her lips and smiled as the liquid burned her throat. She was enjoying her silence as she heard the knock on her motel door. "<em>Just 5 more hours…and you are home free." <em> She told herself as she placed the bottle on the table and walked over to door.

Juice stood on the other side as he pretended to look like he was stung out and looking for a fix. Laura scoffed as she recognized the SAMCRO member and laughed that they had finally patched in a member with a drug problem. She tore the door opened and snapped.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked as Juice fidgeted as he played the look well.

"You got any?" He asked as Laura laughed as she shook her head.

"I got lots baby…why you want?" She asked as Juice nodded his head. She shook her head and walked back into the room.

"Well I don't have much…I'm leaving town so I was selling out the rest of my supply." She said as she grabbed the baggie and pulled out the drugs. "What'd you want?" She asked as she stilled as she felt the cold barrel of a gun press against her temple. She smirked as she raised herself. "Sorry baby I don't give freebies." She said as she looked in shock at who was now standing in front of her.

"Hello Laura." He replied as Laura swallowed hard as she looked at Jax, who had a cold icy glare on his face. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully be putting up a few more tomorrow if I get the chance.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

**Alright eveyone I'm so sorry that I didn't get this out earlier. I have a full class load so I've been busy with that but don't because I will be hopefully finishing up this story by the end of the weekend. I wanted to thank everyone who is writing reviews and favoring the story still it means a lot to me that everyone is still reading. I love it.**

**So this is a long one. I've been working on it all week. Tweaking and rewriting it several times so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any charactersideas associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own OC's and ideas.**

* * *

><p>Laura stared at Jax with wide gaping eyes as she watched as he let his own sick smile slide onto his lips. "What's wrong Laura? You look scared." He stated as Laura backed up into the corner as Jax strode toward her.<p>

"You touch me and I swear that I will…" She stared as Jax's eyes glared over and he screamed.

"You'll what…have me arrested? Go ahead. Trust me for this…I'm not afraid to do the time." He stated as Laura laughed and shook her head.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…Jackson…I know SAMCRO's policy. You don't kill women. And with you being out on federal release, I don't think you'll be killing me anytime soon, baby." She replied as she pushed herself into a standing position.

Jax smiled as he looked into the eyes of the women he would gladly love to put a bullet between her eyes. "You are going to leave Charming…or I will kill you." He said as he looked around at the guys around him. "You have put my family through hell since you got here." He said as Laura looked to her nails as she was not interested in what he was saying.

"I'd like to think that I've been helping her see the errors of her ways. Look what being with you has gotten her so far. Gunshot and hospitalizations. Yet she still wants to be with you and I can't figure out why." She said as Jax gritted his teeth and pointed his gun at her.

"You don't know shit about your daughter. We've had this conversation. Now to make sure that you'll fucking listen to me one of my guys are going to personally escort you out of Charming and if I find out you back in less than 24 hours…I will personally put a bullet in your head." He threatened as Happy walked up behind Jax and smiled down at Laura.

Laura got up and sized happy. "Oh I'm so scared…." She said as Jax gripped her upper arm and pulled her toward the door. "Oh the big bad biker his man handling me…I'm so…" She stared as Jax jerked her to a stop and slammed her hard against the door frame which made her head slam hard against it.

"Stop. Fucking. Talking. I already broke one whore's nose. I'm not afraid to do it again. And trust me killing you would be too easy and would cause my wife more pain than what she should have right now." He sneered and for the first time since Laura had showed up he actually could see that fear was starting to creep into her eyes.

Jax began to push Laura toward Happy when the sound of sirens and red and blue lights illuminated.

"What the fuck?" Jax cursed as the group looked ahead and Roosevelt and a few officers followed behind him.

"Well good morning, gentlemen. What are you all doing here at 4 a.m.?" Roosevelt asked as Jax gritted his teeth.

"Just making sure that my mother in-law; gets home safely." Jax said as Roosevelt nodded his head.

"And you needed all of your friends to do that?" He asked as Jax shrugged and shook his head.

"Well as good as your intentions you might have had Mr. Teller, I'm sorry to say that I must be taking you Mrs. Willows with me." He announced as Jax looked over at Roosevelt curiously.

Laura secretly smiled as she hid it quickly and looked at Roosevelt. "On what charges, officer?" She asked sweetly as Jax and the guys gritted their teeth and clenched their jaws.

Roosevelt looked serious as he pulled out the white piece of paper. "Well Ms. Willows…we have it on good authority that you are the one who may or may not of had a hand in the attack on Mrs. Teller a few days ago." He said as he looked over to Laura who had a look of confusion and shock on her face.

"I did not do anything about that…" She said as an officer walked over and grasped her elbow as she pulled her away from the group of bikers behind her.

"We also know that you are the one who attacked her earlier this night…cameras are great thing aren't they." He said as Laura scowled.

J ax looked back at the boys behind him who all shared a look of confusion on their faces. He turned around as Laura looked back at them and smiled at the VP.

"Sorry Jackson." She said as Jax went to lung at her as both Happy and Tig grasped at his elbows and pulled him back.

"Jax…don't do it brotha'." Chibs replied as Jax growled and bit down on his lip as his fists curled in anger and frustration.

Roosevelt turned back to Jax who was ready to pounce on the officer standing in front of him. "What the hell?" Jax asked angrily as he ran his hand angrily over his head.

Roosevelt sighed heavily as he looked to the man in front of him. "I'm sorry Mr. Teller. Did I do something wrong?" He asked as Jax shook his head.

"I wanna know who called you." He demanded as Roosevelt shrugged.

"Anonymous tip…came through about 2 hours ago. Said that he/she had knowledge of Laura being the one to have something with Stefanie being shot, and her doctor informed us that she was apparently attacked at the hospital earlier tonight. Camera's picked her up entering and leaving the room. You can clearly see blood on the front of her shirt." He said as officers pushed past Jax and the club and entered the room.

"And right now I'm looking for that shirt." Roosevelt finished as he looked to Jax who shook his head.

"Let your wife know that I'll be by tomorrow to get her statement on the incident at the hospital. Also I'll wanna know if she wants to press charges on her mother for the hospital and well her being shot." He said as Jax looked over as the officers came back with clear evidence bag with Laura's bloodied shirt in the bag.

"Well we will test this…but I'm sure and you're sure Mr. Teller, that this is your wife's blood." He said as Jax looked away and Roosevelt smiled.

"Now all you gentlemen…have a great night. And Jax, tell Stefanie I'll see her tomorrow." He said as Jax looked over at Roosevelt and he smiled before turning and leaving.

Jax and the boys watched as the police left the hotel and Jax finally turned and punched the side of the wall in anger and frustration. He turned away and stalked over to Juice and grabbed his roughly by the collar of his sweatshirt.

"Try and find out who called the cops. I don't care what you gotta do, just do it." He sneered as Juice nodded his head as Jax began his way back to the van. "Let go." He called over his shoulder as the SAMCRO members disappeared into the dark.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning…<em>

Stefanie opened her eyes as she looked over and noticed Phil asleep in the chair at the end of her bed. She shook her head and ran her hands over her face as the memory of her mother last night crept into her mind. She looked back over as Phil opened his eyes and jumped from his seat.

"Oh…I'm sorry it was late and I've been up…" He started as Stefanie raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"It's okay…um I just woke up." She said as she looked back to the chair. "You can sit down." She said as Phil smiled and relaxed as he sat back down in the chair.

"Thank you." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she rested her hands back down on her bandaged stomach.

"Where's Jax?" She asked as Phil looked down at his hands.

"They left late last night…haven't been back. I could go call." He offered as Stefanie nodded her head.

"You don't mind." She said as Phil was out of her chair with his phone in hand.

"No of course not…I'll call him." He said as he walked out of the door and into the hallway.

Stefanie watched him go as she shut her eye briefly only to open them as Stefanie's doctor walked into the room.

"Mrs. Teller. I'm glad that you're awake." He said as Stefanie smirked and shook her head.

"So can I leave today?" She asked as her doctor looked to her chart and nodded her head.

"Well I don't see why not. In fact you could probably leave later this afternoon." He said as Stefanie nodded her head. Her doctor looked to the chart and then back to Stefanie. "You wanna tell me how you pulled your stiches last night?" He asked as Stefanie was about to reply when Phil walked into the room.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I can come back." He said as both her doctor and Stefanie looked to the door.

"No. It's okay Phil…" She said as she focused her attention back to her doctor. "Um last night…I just moved as certain way and felt them go." She said as her doctor looked at her questioningly before nodding his head.

"Well I will get your papers together…good day Mrs. Teller. I also wanna let you that officer Roosevelt will most likely be by your house to ask you questions about your mother and her leaving your room last night. " He said as he took his exit as Stefanie let out the breath she was holding as she looked back to Phil.

"You think he believes that you just moved a certain way and you pulled your stiches?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head.

"I don't really care…where's Jax?" She asked as Phil looked back down at his phone and back to Stefanie.

"He's on his way back right now." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and Phil looked to the door.

"Um, you mind doing me a favor?" She asked as Phil nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure…what can I do?" He asked as Stefanie stood up as she winced lightly before she walked over to him.

"I need you to call Rosen or Ally…one of them should be present when I talk with Roosevelt later today." She said as Phil nodded his head as Stefanie placed a hand on her stomach.

Phil noticed and went into a defensive mode. "Are you okay? Should I get your doctor?" He asked as Stefanie waved him off.

"I'm fine…look you mind going to make that call. I'll be fine here." She said a Phil looked at her questioningly.

"I shouldn't. Jax gave me strict orders to stay in the room with you." He said as Stefanie shrugged as she sat back down on the bed.

"Well I'm awake and he'll be back any minute so…it's okay. Go." She said as Phil nodded his head and left the room.

* * *

><p>Stefanie sat on the end of the bed as she filled out the paperwork that the doctor had handed her. She looked up as the door opened and Jax walked in with a tired look on his face. "Hey." He said as Stefanie looked over and smiled.<p>

"Hey." She said as she rubbed her stomach and set the pen and clipboard down on the bed.

Jax walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Stefanie looked from her hands back to Jax as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "How're feeling?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged as she looked into his eyes.

"Sore but my stitches are still intact. They said I can leave this afternoon." She said as smiled as he leaned forward again and placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"That's great baby." He said as Stefanie reached over and cupped Jax's cheek. Jax leaned into her touch and shut his eyes.

"What happened with my mom?" She asked as Jax opened his eyes as he watched her nodded her head.

"Roosevelt arrested her last night. They know that she's connected in you getting shot. Also they have your mom on camera leaving your room last night. Roosevelt is going to be by the house later. He wants to know if you wanna press charges against your mom." He said as Stefanie looked away from his eye as she rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"So that's why Roosevelt wants to see me." She asked and took a deep breath as brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

Jax shook his head as his eyes landed to his lap. "I'm with whatever you decided baby. Whether you wanna press charges against her or not. I promise she'll never hurt you again." He said as Stefanie looked back into his eyes as she leaned forward and let her forehead rest against his.

"Thank you." She said as Jax nodded his head as the couple stayed the way they were. "Jax…I gotta tell you something." She said as Jax pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" He asked as Stefanie looked over at the table which still held Wendy's flowers.

"Wendy stopped by yesterday. She wants to see Abel." She said as Jax closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This can't be happening." He said as Stefanie grabbed his hand and rubbed his knuckles.

"It was gonna happen eventually Jax…I'm not giving him up. She…um, left her number. I told her that I would give her a call when shit settled down. But at this rate…Jax I don't think we're getting out of Charming." She said as Jax looked over at her and cradled her head between his hands.

"Hey, listen to me. We are getting out of Charming. I promise. And I will deal with Wendy. She is not going to hurt our boy." He said as Stefanie kissed his palm and nodded her head.

"Jax, there's something else you need to know. My mother wasn't the only one who…ordered the hit on me." She said as Jax's eyes iced over and he stared at her.

"What are you…" He stared as Gemma opened the door and walked in.

"Oh…sorry…got your message…you're out?" She asked as Stefanie pulled away from Jax and wiped the tears she didn't know slipped from her eyes.

"Yeah, did you call Lyla?" She asked as Gemma nodded her head.

"Yeah, she's on her way over to the house." She said as Jax's phone began to ring. He looked down at his phone as he gave Stefanie's knee a squeeze.

"I gotta take this…give me an hour. I'll drive you home . Okay?" He asked as Stefanie grabbed the clipboard and nodded her head.

"Okay." She said as Jax nodded his head as he gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Stefanie watched him go as she grabbed the pen and continued to fill out the discharge paperwork. Gemma glanced over as she set her bag down on the table and walked over and sat next to her.

Stefanie looked up and over at Gemma who smiled softly at Stefanie. "What Gemma?" She asked as she finished the paperwork and set the clipboard down back on the bed.

Gemma waited a few seconds before answering. "I'm sorry sweetie…about what happened to you. With your mother…Clay…" She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she got up and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have said that shit about you deserving to have your face busted by Clay. I was angry and…I'm sorry." She said as Gemma got up and walked over toward her.

Gemma studied Stefanie as she looked down at her feet before looking over at Stefanie. "You and Jax still planning on leaving Charming?" Gemma asked as Stefanie looked over at Gemma as she raised her eyebrow at the matriarch.

"How'd you…why should I even ask…you're the "all knowing Gemma"." She said as she pushed her hair from her eyes as she looked back at Gemma.

"Are you?" Gemma pushed as she nodded her head.

"That's what Jax is saying…that we can get out and everything will be okay. Will it Gemma? Will you let us leave Charming?" She asked as Gemma looked over at Stefanie with a look of shock on her face.

Gemma went to say something when her phone began to ring in her purse. Stefanie looked over at it as she nodded toward the phone. "You should get that." She said as Gemma shook he head and walked over to the bag and pulled out the phone.

"I'll be right back…I stopped by your house and got you some clothes to wear home." She said as Gemma tossed the bag over to her and left the room.

* * *

><p>Stefanie scoffed as she placed a hand on her sore stomach before she carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and began to riffle through the bag. She pulled out a pair of black track pants with a matching sweatshirt and a white tank top. She placed the clothes on the bed and pulled off the disgusting hospital gown.<p>

She had just pulled her white tank top over her head as gently as she could, so should wouldn't pull out her stiches when someone walked into her room.

Stefanie turned around toward the door as Clay stood at her door as his hand lingered on the door lock. She let her hand absently linger on her stomach as he strode over to her a slow pace.

She watched as he crossed the room and over to her as she sank back down on the bed. "How're you feeling, Angel?" He asked as Stefanie cringed at the nickname she was so used to hearing him and the rest of the club call her.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she watched him watch her.

"That's good…gotta get you healthy, ready to go. Both you and Jax gotta a plan to stick to, right?" He asked cunningly as Stefanie looked from his face to her hands.

"I'll make sure that no one gets in your way out of Charming, just gotta do one thing, Angel." He said as Clay noticed her cringe at the word.

Stefanie looked to Clay as she bit down on her lip. "And what would that be Clay?" She asked as Clay smirked as she sat down on the end of the bed.

She moved herself as close to the opposite side of the bed as Clay smiled. "You're a smart girl Stefanie…you know what I want." He replied as Stefanie closed her eyes and Clay leaned forward. "I want those goddamn letters." He said darkly as Stefanie cringed back and bit her lip.

"I don't know…" She stared as Clay shook his head.

"Gemma told me…she thought if Jax found and read those letters then…well it would create a shitstorm…but I think I know that you didn't give him those letters." He said and Stefanie leaned herself forward and spoke.

"Well Clay, if you're so certain that I didn't give Jax those letters…why the hell do you need them?" She asked as she looked to Clay who took his eyes off her and looked to the window and stared out if absently.

"A peace at mind, Angel…just a peace at mind." He responded as Stefanie looked down at her lap. "You give me the letters, I'll take them and destroy them. Then you two can take the kids and ride off into the sunset." He said as Stefanie watched him get up off the bed.

"And if I don't give them to you. What then?" She asked as Clay smiled and shook his head.

"I guess you and Jax can settle down here the rest of your lives. Cause you're not getting out." He said menacingly as he turned on his heal and headed to the door.

"You have a great day Stefanie, get better." He replied as he opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>Stefanie took a deep breath as she tried to calm her beating heart and control her breathing. She gently got off the bed as she grabbed the matching sweatshirt and pulled her arms carefully threw it as Gemma came into the room with a worried look on her face.<p>

"What did Clay want?" She asked as she soon as she entered the room. Stefanie's back was to her as she haled the bag onto her shoulder carefully so she didn't pullout her stiches.

"What'd you think he wanted, Gemma? He wants the fucking letters." She said as she turned toward her. "Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" She asked as Gemma jumped to her own defense.

"I'm sorry, I found the cover letter, Abel, was drawing on it. I panicked. I had to tell someone." She said as Stefanie shook her head and laughed as she ran her hands over her face.

Stefanie went to talk when Jax walked in and studied the two women in front of him.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked as Stefanie composed herself and nodded her head.

"Yes, what?" She asked as Jax looked at her as he ran his hands over her hair and turned to look at his mother.

"I tried to get a hold of Wendy." He replied as Gemma looked over at Jax, who in turn turned and looked in Gemma's direction.

"You really weren't going to find out?" He asked as Gemma shrugged and walked over toward the couple.

"You both had a lot of shit on your plate. I didn't want the ex-junkie whore to come in and add more than what you two could handle." She said as Stefanie looked from Gemma to Jax as she grasped onto his cut.

"I don't give a shit about what anybody wants. Including you." He said as Stefanie looked over at Gemma's shocked face as she looked back up at her husband. "We're going. Stefanie and I are taking the kids and going. We're leaving Charming." He said as Gemma looked over at the two smuggled as she juggled her keys from hand to hand. Jax's phone rang in his pocket as he looked down to Stefanie as she stepped back from his embrace and looked to the caller ID. "I gotta take this. Give me a sec…I'll take you home." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Jax left the room and Stefanie looked back over at Gemma who smiled and shook her head as she strode over to the younger mirroring image of herself. "Well, gotta say Angel, you have no idea what I've had to do to protect both you and Jax." She said as Stefanie ran her hands over her face and shook her head.

"Well you know what Gemma. Maybe the telling the truth is better than lying for 20 years and having everyone drawn in it." She spat as Gemma walked closer to the younger girl.

"Trust me sweetheart …with the amount of truth I got. You haven't begun to drawn in the secrets I've kept over the years." She replied as both glared at each a while longer when Phil stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, Jax had to leave and…he asked me to take Stefanie home." He said as both Stefanie and Gemma looked over at Phil with questioning looks on their faces.

"Where'd he go?" Both said in unison as Phil shrugged and Stefanie shook her head as she began to leave.

"I'll give you a ride." Gemma replied and Stefanie turned and shook her head.

"It's fine…Phil can do it." She said as Gemma shook her head and Stefanie followed Phil down the hall.

* * *

><p>Stefanie walked into the house as Phil followed in behind her with her bag over his shoulder. "Where you want me to put these?" He asked as Stefanie walked in and noticed the fresh smell of new paint and the nice new carpet that was on the floor.<p>

"Just put it in the bedroom." She said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle water. She turned around and noticed her cell phone on the table. She picked it up and went to dial Lyla's when Phil walked into the kitchen. Stefanie looked up as she moved her bangs from her face and placed the phone into her sweatshirt pocket.

"So I'll be in the living room and then when Rosen comes with Roosevelt…" He started as Stefanie smiled and chuckled lightly at the young prospect.

"You can go into the backroom…I gotta call Lyla and have her drop the kids off. I'll be back." She said as she stepped out onto the back patio and waited for Lyla to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?_" Lyla answered and Stefanie smiled and squinted, her eyes as the cloud moved and the sun shown into her eyes.

"Hey, it's me. I just got discharged I was wondering if you could bring the kids back?" She asked as she could hear Lyla laugh on the other end.

"Of course I'll bring the kids back. Give me an hour or so. I gotta wait for Ope…I got Ellie and Kenny with me." She said as Stefanie noticed Rosen pull into her driveway and a police cruiser pull in front of the house.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks Lyla." She said as she hung up her phone and put it into her pocket. She walked back into the house and closed the patio door as Phil walked into the kitchen. Stefanie nodded her head toward the back room as he nodded his head and Stefanie readied herself for "the talk".

She walked over to the door and opened it as Rosen smiled and gave her a hug. "Stefanie, how are you?" He asked as he pulled away and Stefanie shrugged.

"I'm hanging in…Officer Roosevelt." She greeted and Roosevelt smiled and nodded his head.

"Mrs. Teller, sorry we are meeting like this." He said as Stefanie shrugged and welcomed both men into her house.

Both Rosen and Roosevelt walked in and sat down at the table as Roosevelt looked around.

"Where's your husband?" He asked and Stefani bit her lip and shook her head.

"He's helping out a friend." She replied as Rosen cleared his throat and looked over at Roosevelt.

"I think we should just get down to business which, does not involve Jackson Teller." He explained as Roosevelt put his hands up in defense and pulled out a folder.

In the folder Stefanie looked down and noticed the booking form and prior reports that her mother was involved in. Also the recent mug shot was clipped on the inside.

"As you know Mrs. Teller, we booked your mother on the fact that she was the one responsible for assaulting you in the hospital last night. We also were holding her on the fact that she possible has a hand in your shooting." He explained as Stefanie looked to Rosen who had in turn looked professionally at Roosevelt.

"Stefanie he's basically asking if you would like to press charges on your mother for the shooting which, might not hold up in court since it involves an anonymous tip. But the assault charges will and with her priors…she is looking at jail time." He replied as Roosevelt slid the paperwork over to her.

Rosen looked it over as he read the document Stefanie looked over to see Roosevelt studying the newly painted walls and carpet.

"House looks nice." He commented as Rosen cleared his throat and slid the paperwork over to Stefanie.

"It looks fine…Stefanie if you don't want to…" He started as Stefanie shook her head.

"No, I wanna press charges." She replied as Rosen nodded his head and Roosevelt slid another over to her.

"This is just a release form." He said as Stefanie nodded and she signed her name down on the bottom.

Stefanie finished and Roosevelt picked up the paperwork as Rosen got up from the table.

"I want copies of those…you can send them to my office." He said as he pulled out a business card and handed it over to Roosevelt.

Roosevelt looked down at the card and smirked. "Didn't know you worked at a legit business since you're in SAMCRO's pocket." He replied and Rosen smirked as he began to pack up his stuff.

Stefanie looked to Rosen and then to Roosevelt. "I'll see myself out. Good night Mrs. Teller." He replied as both Rosen and Stefanie followed him to the living room where he left out the door.

Rosen turned to Stefanie and ran a hand over her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay Stefanie, I'll work it out. If you don't wanna appear in court I'll work it. Don't worry Stefanie; I'll make her charges stick." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head as he stepped out the door.

"Thanks Rosen…just send me the bill and I'll pay it." She said as Rosen shook his head.

"No charge. Goodnight." He replied as Stefanie shook her head as she made a mental note to cut him a check as she shut the door.

* * *

><p>Phil came out of his hiding place as he looked over at Stefanie who slumped against the door. The whole day weighed down on her and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed.<p>

Stefanie was about to pull herself from the door and leave the room when the doorbell rang. Stefanie closed her eyes and chuckled lightly as she turned and opened the door as Lyla smiled as she held Stefanie's daughter on her hip and held onto Abel's hand.

She squatted down as Abel ran over to her. "Mommy." He replied as he ran to her and Stefanie scooped him up into her arms.

"Oh, hi baby boy." She replied as Abel giggled as Stefanie pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

She placed Abel down on the floor as she looked over to Ember who was still in Lyla's arms. Stefanie walked over and picked up her daughter as she cradled her closely. "Baby girl, I missed you." She said as Lyla smiled lightly. Stefanie looked over and saw both Ellie and Kenny in the car.

"Opie not with you?" She asked as Lyla shrugged and shook her head.

"No, he told me he had to do something. Then he said he would call me. I haven't heard from him. Where's Jax? I thought he would be here?" She asked as Stefanie looked over as Abel ran into the living room and pulled out his toy and began to play with it.

Stefanie smiled as she looked back to Lyla. "Um, no he had to help out one of the guys." She answered as Lyla nodded her head.

"Alright, well I gotta get the kids something to eat. I'm glad you're okay." She said as she gave Stefanie a hug.

"I'll call you." Stefanie said as Lyla nodded her head and turned away from the door. Stefanie closed the door as she walked into the living room and looked to the time.

"Shit." She swore lightly. "Abel, come on sweetie. Time for bed." She said as Abel ran over to her and grabbed her hand. The three of the walked toward the bedrooms and she stopped short in the hallway.

"Um…Phil I'm gonna go to bed." She said as Phil looked over at the women he was protecting.

"Got it." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and went off to the bedrooms to prepare her kids for bed.

* * *

><p>After a lengthy time of trying to get the kids off to bed, Stefanie finally walked into her bedroom as she pulled the sweatshirt off her body and dropped the garment to the floor. "<em>I'll get that in the morning<em>." She thought as she pushed her shoes and socks off. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the duvet as she nestled her body down onto the soft mattress that she missed the whole time she was in the hospital. She placed her head down on the pillow as her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless state.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will be hopefully putting the rest of the chapters up this weekend.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Never Surrender

**Hi everyone, so like I promised I am uploading the last 2 chapters of this story. I just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with me through all the late posting and waits between chapters. I also wanted to thank everyone who has been continuing to favor and like this story. I will be putting the last chapter up later tonight. I just have to edit and tweak it a bit more. So it will be up soon. I am also starting to outline the next part of Jax and Stefanie's journey. I am hoping to maybe have some of it written and posted this weekend depending on my schedule. So I will leave you guys and let you get on with the reading.**

* * *

><p><strong> I do not own anything associated with Kurt Shutter and Sons of Anarchy. Only my own ideas and OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>Stefanie woke to the sound of someone in the shower and the soft sunlight that poured in through the drawn blinds. She blinked several times before she looked over and did not see Jax in the bed next to her. Instead she saw that Abel had sometime during the night crawled into the bed and fell asleep next to her. She smiled as she ran her hand over her sleeping son's head and she leaned over and kissed his forehead.<p>

She moved carefully from the bed as to not wake up her son as she pulled away the duvet and climbed out of bed. She turned back and smiled at her son once more before she turned the corner and noticed the bathroom door open.

Stefanie walked in and noticed her handsome husband standing stark naked in the shower. She leaned up against the door frame as she stared and admired that he was hers and she was his. That this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. The father of her children and man, who would be willing to do anything to protect her, she was about to leave when she noticed his clothes lazily thrown to the floor. She shook her head as she carefully bent down and picked up the clothing as the bloodied white shirt spilt out and concern etched itself across her face.

She hadn't noticed that Jax had shut off the shower and had climbed out as he wrapped a towel around his hips. Stefanie raised her eyebrow as she raised the white shirt. "Rough night, babe?" She asked as Jax nodded his head as he grasped the garment from her hand and he moved her to sit down. She watched as he ran his hand over his face and she reached over and ran her hand down the side of his face. "Jax what's wrong?" She asked as he finally met her eyes.

"Clay was shot last night. He's in critical condition at St. Thomas." He replied as Stefanie blinked and shook he head.

"Oh my god…who did it? Another club?" She asked as Jax bit the inside of his cheek and sighed.

"I don't know…with all this shit, it's not going to change the fact that I want you to pack the kids shit and get them out of Charming. I'll finish up some shit today and I'll meet you. Okay." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

"I pressed charges against my mother last night." She replied as Jax met her gaze and pulled her hand from his cheek.

"What? You okay?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged and shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes.

"She tried to kill me Jax…how can I let her get away with that? How can I love her after that?" She asked as Jax gathered his wife in his arms as he ran his hands over her hair.

"Everything's, gonna be alright baby. I promise." He replied as he kissed her temple.

Jax pulled back as he moved the hair from her face and leaned in to capture her lips. Stefanie inadvertently wrapped her arms around his neck as she drew him closer to her. Jax's arms slipped from her shoulders as they traveled down the length of her back to rest on her hips. He gave her a gentle pull in his direction as she flattened herself against his chest.

It was a hard knock on the door that startled the two and Jax gritted his teeth. "Damn it. What?" He yelled as Stefanie bit down on her lip as she turned in Jax's arms to see Phil pop his head around the door.

"Um…sorry to interrupt. But your daughter's crying." He replied as Jax nodded his head.

"Thanks." He replied as Phil nodded his head and closed the door hastily. Stefanie stiffened a laugh as she looked up at her husband. "I'm gonna kill that prospect." He replied as Stefanie shook her head and buried her head against his chest.

"He means well..." She said as Jax nodded his head and bent his head back down to capture her lips again.

Stefanie pulled away as she fell into his blue eyes that bore into her brown ones. "I love you." He replied as Stefanie nodded and she cocked her head to the side.

"I love you too." She replied and Jax leaned his forehead against hers. Stefanie laughed lightly and pulled away. "I better go get our daughter." She said as Jax followed her out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Jax walked with Stefanie toward the door as he pulled on his black sweatshirt. "Alright…get the kids' stuff packed. I'll be back later this afternoon. I'm sure Gemma will be by at some point." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she leaned against the wall.<p>

"Are the bag's I packed up a few days ago still in the bedroom?" She asked as Jax's eyes grew dark and he nodded his head stiffly.

"Yeah, they should still be there. I think in the closet." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head and then gestured her head toward the prospect.

"I guess Phil's gotta stay?" She asked as she motioned to where the prospect was currently sitting eating their son's cereal.

"Frade' so, baby. Stay safe…still got that gun?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find a few others around the house too." She said as Jax smiled and leaned down.

"There's my girl…I'll see you tonight." He replied as he kissed her tenderly on this lips.

"Bye." She muttered against his lips as Jax reluctantly pulled away and left the house.

* * *

><p>Abel and Ember were in the bedroom as Stefanie placed the black bag that she packed what felt like years ago onto the bed. "Bag." Abel muttered and Stefanie smiled as she put a few more of Jax's shirts in the bag.<p>

"Yeah buddy, lots of bags." She said as she looked over as Gemma came into the bedroom and she eyed the nearly overflowing bag of clothes on the bed.

"Gemma." Stefanie greeted as she gave Abel a toy that he threw over to her as she stood up stiffly and grabbed her stomach.

"Still in pain?" She asked as she eyed Gemma.

"I got shot and then my mother tore out my stiches the other night…so yeah I'm in a little pain." She replied as Gemma held up her hands in defense.

"Sorry." She muttered as Stefanie unzipped the bag and checked to make sure nothing was missing she then picked it up and placed it on the ground and grabbed a smaller that was for the kids and check the contents inside of it.

"I guess you are leaving." Gemma replied as Stefanie halted what she was doing and bit hard onto her lip to not speak ill of Gemma in front of the kids.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Phil." She yelled and after a few seconds she heard the hurdling footsteps of the prospect charging toward the room.

"Yes?" He asked out of breath.

"You mind taking the kids…I gotta talk with Gemma." She replied as Phil nodded his head as he walked over and scooped up Ember. Stefanie picked up Abel and placed his down on the floor as he walked over to the waiting prospect.

Stefanie waited till both kids were out of the room and she turned and faced the matriarch.

"Clay was shot last night." Gemma replied as Stefanie bit her lip and nodded her head.

"I know, Jax told me this morning." She replied as Gemma looked surprised as she sat down on the chair next to the door.

"Did he tell you that Opie's the one who shot him." He replied and Stefanie let out a shocked breath and shook her head.

"Oh my…I didn't know. I mean Lyla was hear last night. I don't even know if she knows that Opie shot Clay. Jax didn't tell me he said he didn't know who did it." She replied as Gemma stood up and walked over to her.

"He was trying to protect you. You and Lyla are close but knowing Opie. He didn't tell her anything last night." She replied as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Clay killed Piney the night your mother pulled out your stiches." She replied as Stefanie moved away from Gemma and raised her eyebrows.

"What…why would he do that. Piney was…" Stefanie stared as she put her head in her hands and looked up at Gemma.

"Clay thought that Piney had the letters…got scared and killed him." Gemma muttered and Stefanie shook her head.

"Piney never had the letters. I talked with him a few times about my father, himself, JT and Clay about their days as the _First 9_ but that was way before Ember was born and before Jax got out. I never gave Piney and letters." Stefanie regarded and Gemma nodded her head.

"You know Clay, he would do anything to keep the truth intact and keep it from coming through." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she sat down on the bed.

"So that's why he got "in bed" with my mother. Who then in turn Clay, hired men to break into my house and shoot me? And I guess you found out and that's why your face is the way it is." She replied as Gemma bent down in front of her and grasped her hands.

"Clay will keep on hurting everything and everyone that gets in his path until he gets those letters. Baby I'm so sorry…just give me the letters and I promise I will make this all okay again." Gemma said as Stefanie smiled and shook her head.

"I bet you are." She muttered as she stood up and walked over to the closet. Gemma watched with curiosity as she tore the boxes away as she grabbed ahold of the floorboards and pulled them apart. Stefanie reached in and grabbed the letters that she hid what felt like an eternity ago she wiped away some of the dirt that had fallen on the paper and walked over to Gemma.

"Here…" She said as she tossed the stack of letters onto Gemma's lap. Gemma looked up as her fingers mindlessly flipped through the pages. "It's what you wanted…isn't it?" Stefanie said as she walked back around the bed and continued to put clothes and other items in the bag. She stopped a second and walked back over to the dresser as she grabbed the storage key and tossed it over to Gemma. "I stashed another copy of the letters in the storage. They're in the back under some of the TM receipts.

Gemma got up as she flipped the set of keys and the stack of letters in her hands and arms. "I am sorry baby, I love you." She said as Stefanie put the bag she had backed on the floor.

"Sure Gemma." She replied as she carried turned her back on Gemma. Gemma swallowed as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Stefanie had finished packing as she put the kids down for a nap and looked to her phone to see it was almost time to head to the clubhouse. She let out a soft breath as the doorbell rang. She walked cautiously over toward the door as she looked threw the curtains and noticed Rosen was standing on the other side. Stefanie opened the door and smiled.<p>

"Rosen…what are you doing here?" She asked as Rosen smiled and held up a folder of paperwork.

"Sorry, Stef, I got some paperwork for you to sign." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head as he walked into the house.

"You and Jax going on trip?" He asked as he looked to the stack of bags that were by the door.

Stefanie looked to the bags and shrugged. "Yeah, a little family trip. So what do you have for me?" She asked as Rosen nodded toward the kitchen.

Both sat down as he pulled out the forms.

"These are just some release forms you gotta sign. They're from the hospital when your mom "pulled" your stiches. They just need to release these forms when your mother's case heads to court." He explained and Stefanie nodded her head as she read over the form before putting down her signature.

"Anything else?" She asked and Rosen nodded his head as he handed her the last form for her to sign.

"This is just another release form…you may or may not have to testify but it will all come down to the trial." He replied as Stefanie read the form quickly before putting her signature down again.

"Alright…you're all set." She said as Rosen smiled and stood up.

"Thanks…so if you are going on a trip. Have a good one." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and watched as Rosen left the house.

* * *

><p>Stefanie pulled up outside of TM as she got out of the car and walked around the back. She got Abel out of the back as he hopped down from the car and held onto her hand. Stefanie smiled as she looked over at her daughter who had fallen asleep in the back of the car. She slid Ember onto her hip and walked over toward Gemma who was sitting down at the table outside the clubhouse a cigarette in one hand and a stack of photographs in the other.<p>

She stopped at the table and waited as Gemma looked up and then down at her grandchildren. "Thought the doctor wanted you to rest?" She asked as Stefanie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I've never been one to listen so much." She muttered as Gemma smirked and took one last drag from her cigarette before she stubbed it out.

Stefanie looked down at the kids as a Phil came around the corner. "Hey Phil," She yelled as the prospect turned around and walked over toward her. "Hi, you mind taking Abel over to the playground while I talk with Gemma?" She asked and Phil nodded his head.

"Yeah, no problem." He said as he grabbed Abel's hand and led him over toward the playground.

Stefanie shifted Ember onto her hip and sat down at the table as she grabbed the photograph that Gemma had been studying.

"Is this you and John?" She asked and Gemma smiled as she played with the joint that was on the table.

"Yeah, that's us…king and queen of bikers." She muttered as Stefanie looked up from the picture and over at Gemma.

"Why are you…" She stared as the door slammed opened and Jax stormed out of the clubhouse with an angry look on his face. In his hands held the letters.

"What did you do?" She asked Gemma as Gemma looked over at Stefanie and stared her dead in the eyes.

"Set things in motion." She replied as Stefanie looked down at her daughter and back over at Jax who came to stop at the table that the two were sitting at.

* * *

><p>Jax sat down and stared at the two important women in his life and let out the breath his was holding. He fixed his gaze onto his wife as he looked over at her to see his son playing in the background his daughter nestled in her arms. "You should have told me about this, Stef." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and raised her eyes to meet his.<p>

"I know…I'm so sorry, Jax. Just everything happened, with you getting out and everything that happened with my mother. It just didn't seem like the time. I'm sorry." She said as Jax's gaze softened somewhat but he continued to hold his intense stare.

"I have to kill him, Stef. And at this point I should have killed your mother for what she did to you." He said sternly as Stefanie looked down at their daughter and then over at Gemma, who had been switching her gaze back and forth between her son and daughter-in-law.

"I know you do." She said as Jax nodded his head and looked over at Gemma who decided to look down at her hands.

"How are you gonna do it?" Gemma asked sharply as both Jax and Stefanie looked over at her with a questioning gaze.

Jax looked up as Chib's whistled loudly and sighed heavily. "That's between me and Clay." He responded as he stood up and walked away from the table.

Stefanie looked over at Jax as she stood up and motioned for Gemma to take her daughter. Gemma grabbed a hold of the baby and watched as Stefanie walked over to her son.

She looked up into Jax's eyes and smiled as she ran her hands down his arms and let her hands settle onto his waist. Jax ran his hands over her face and looked into her eyes. "Kill him, Jax. And then you come get me and the kids and…let's just get out of Charming." She said and Jax nodded his head before he dipped his head and kissed her heatedly and then laid his forehead against his. He kissed her forehead once more before he walked off in the direction where Chibs was standing.

Gemma watched as Jax left Stefanie and walked over to her. "What the hell are you doing, Angel?" She asked as Stefanie looked at Gemma and grabbed her daughter from Gemma's arms.

"Doing what you taught me, Gemma." She said as she looked down at her daughter as Phil had walked up with Abel while she talked with Jax. Stefanie walked over and grabbed Abel's hand and drew his away from the table. "I'm taking what's mine." She said as Gemma's eyes glared over at her. "How does it feel?" She asked as she smiled and turned around as she headed over to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone and look for the final chapter to be up in a few.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: There's No Escaping Charming

**Here it is we have come to the end of this part of the story. I am planning on continuing Jax and Stefanie's journey. I even have a few ideas that I am playing with. So I will hopefully have that up if not this weekend than next week.**

**Thank you all who have been reading and continuing to support this story. It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying the characters. So thank you all.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and look for part 4 to be up if not this weekend than next week.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own anything associated with Kurt Shutter or Sons of Anarchy. Just my own ideas and OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>Stefanie laid on the couch and looked down at her left hand and studied her wedding rings. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face as the events of the last few days fell on her. Her phone rang from the coffee table and she eased her way onto her elbows and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked not taking the time to look down at the caller ID.<p>

"_Hey Stef, its Lyla. You mind if I come by and hang for a bit?"_ She asked as Stefanie laid back down against the couch and stiffened and yawn.

"Yeah, that's fine Lyla. See you soon." She said and she hung up and threw the phone back down on the table. She draped her arm over her face and closed her eyes as she waited for Lyla to come over.

Lyla and Stefanie sat in the living room as the two tried to make sense of what had happened the last few days.

"So you guys are leaving Charming?" Lyla asked as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

Stefanie nodded her head as laid on the couch and rested a hand on her stomach. She took a sip from her own coffee cup and nodded her head.

"Yeah, later tonight…I hope." She said as Lyla shook her head and laughed a little.

"Well that's good…if anyone deserves a life outside of this one. It's and Jax." She said as the two heard both Piper and Abel playing in Abel's room. Stefanie smiled as she laid back down on the couch. "How's Gemma, feel about that?" She asked as Stefanie laughed and shook her head.

She took another sip from her cup and looked over at Lyla. "She's not too pleased with me right now. If she could she probably want Wendy to be still married to Jax." She said as Lyla looked over at her questioningly.

Lyla nodded her head and smiled. "Is it because you aren't scared of Gemma and have your own mind and plans whereas Wendy, would've just agreed with whatever Gemma had planned for Jax. Gotcha." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and she looked over at the pictures that were on the wall.

Many were of the kids when they were little but a few on the wall were of her and Jax. From their wedding, when Jax held Abel for the first time and a picture that Gemma secretly took of both Stefanie and Jax when Jax first got the chance to hold Ember at Stockton.

"How are you and Ope?" Stefanie asked Lyla who had joined her stare at the wall of photos.

"We talked a little…but I look at you and Jax and you guys are so tight and together and there for one another and then I look at Opie and me and I just see that I hurt him by walking away. But I can't be the ghost he wants me to be. And I want him to tell me things like Jax tells you. But he won't. And he probably never will. So…I think we're done." She said sadly as Stefanie looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, Lyla. I really am." She said and Lyla shrugged and shook her head.

"It's fine." She said. The doorbell rang and the two looked over at the door before Stefanie pulled herself from the couch and walked over to it.

"What?" Stefanie asked as she stood by the door.

"Stefanie, its Ally…Rosen sent me over." She said and Stefanie opened the door sand smiled as Ally let herself in the house.

"I'm sorry…I should've called but this couldn't be done over the phone." She said as Stefanie shut the door.

"It's okay. What's up?" She asked as Ally looked into the living room and noticed that Lyla was sitting there. Lyla waved as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Well besides your mother being a bitch to talk to…she's saying that she wants you to drop the charges." Ally replied as Stefanie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe this." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes as Lyla came over to the two women.

Ally went into her bag and pulled out the folder and motioned for Stefanie to sit down. Stefanie sat down as she looked at the papers that Ally gave her.

"It's just a bunch of bullshit about her saying that you "forced" her to do the things she did…"yada, yada. Oh and here was the funny one that I loved. She said that she was scared of Jax and feared for your life and the lives of her grandchildren…" Ally said as Stefanie looked up and bust out laughing.

"She's a fucking bitch…can't believe she's doing this…" She said as Ally continued.

"Well don't worry because there isn't a lick of evidence that you forced her to do anything. The only thing she does have on her side is her lawyer will probably use Jax against us…but I wouldn't worry about that. There's no evidence about her and Jax having any social time so…I think we are pretty clear of that." She explained as Stefanie stood up as she looked over at both Lyla and Ally.

"So…when does she go to trial? Will she remain in jail?" She asked as Ally gathered the paperwork and stood as the women made their way to the front door.

Stefanie opened the door as the two continued to talk.

"Yeah, she'll stay in jail till she goes to trial…in about a month's time…maybe less. I'm sorry, I know that this is a lot to take in with everything that's been going on. I'll let you know." She said as Stefanie watched her leave as she shut the door and leaned against it.

Lyla smiled sadly at Stefanie as the two stared at one another. "So is Opie picking you up…or are you driving to go see him?" She asked as the two walked into the kitchen and made some coffee.

Lyla sat down at the table as she poured in some sugar into her cup. "Well he said that he was going to come get me…but then he changed his mind. Said "I should drive myself" I think he's going to stay at the clubhouse, till we short this shit out." She said quietly as Stefanie nodded her head and took a sip from her cup.

The two looked up as Abel walked into the kitchen with his blanket in hand as he rubbed his eye tiredly.

"Hey sweetie," Stefanie said as she got up from the table and walked over to her young son. "What are you doing up? Huh?" She asked as she squatted down and picked him up. Abel remained quiet as he laid his head down on her shoulder. "Hmm? Let's get you some juice. I'm sure you sister will be up soon." She said as she placed Abel on one of the chairs and looked over to see that Lyla had stood up and gathered her bag.

"Alright…I'm gonna head out…you'll call me right? When you and Jax leave?" She asked as Stefanie smiled and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"You know I will," She said as she smiled and walked over to her friend. "Old ladies" gotta stick together. Right? Um is it okay if I drop the kids off later today?" She said as Lyla smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Yeah totally. I got Kennny and Ellie at the house. It'll be fine. Will you pick them up later tonight?" She asked as she reached the door.

"Hopefully if all goes according to plan…you know." She said as Lyla smiled and gave her one last hug.

* * *

><p>Stefanie watched as Lyla left the house and drove down the road. She let out a sigh and closed the door as she looked over at the clock that was on the wall as she watched the minutes tick by ever so slowly. She just hoped and prayed that Jax could get this deal done so that she and him could leave with their kids and put charming in their rearview mirror.<p>

After an hour of making sure that all their stuff was packed up and ready to go Stefanie pulled on her jacket and picked up up her daughter from her crib. "Here we go sweetie." She said as Abel came around the courner with his puppy stuffed animal in hand.

Stefanie turned and smiled down at her son. "Hey little man, you ready to go?" She asked as Abel smiled. "Me too." She said as she walked over and balanced Ember on one hip while she grabbed Abel's hand. The three of them left the room and stopped at the main hallway and looked up as Phil and Chibs walked into the house.

"Sorry, Mrs. Teller." Phil responded as Stefanie shook her head.

"Phil how many times do I have to tell you. Stefanie is fine." She said as Phil smiled shyly and looked over at Abel who had his puppy stuffed animal in his mouth. "You mind putting him the car?" She asked as Phil shook his head and grasped Abel's hand. "Thank you." She said as Phil led Abel out to the car and Chibs turned his attention to Stefanie.

She bit her lip and looked up into Chib's eyes. "You doin' alright Angel," He asked as Stefanie looked down and laughed lightly.

"I'll be fine…just gotta get the kids…" She started as she looked up at Chibs.

"Don't gotta explain, darlin'. Trust me I get it." He said as she slung his arm around her shoulders. "You're just being a good mum." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head and looked to Ember who was nestled in her arms.

"We should go." She said as Chibs smiled and led her out the door and over to the car.

* * *

><p>Stefanie pulled up to St. Thomas she gingerly got out of the car. Her side had been bothering her and she needed to get checked out by the doctor per their orders. She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes as she walked into the busy hospital and stopped as she noticed Gemma walk ahead of her. She shook her head silently as she made her way toward her.<p>

She hung back around the corner and looked over as Jax walked out of Clay's room. She regarded his look as he looked tired and pissed off. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry. He won't hurt you again." Jax replied, Stefanie felt her heart drop and her blood begin to boil. She knew at that exact moment she was never getting out of Charming. She closed her eyes in frustration and opened them in time to have Jax turn the corner and run into her.

Stefanie looked down and back up as she could barely stand to look at him at that moment. "We're not leaving are we?" She asked as Jax regarded his wife for a moment and let out the breath he had been holding. He braced his hand onto the wall she was currently leaning against and shook his head.

"I'm sorry baby, Clay's stepping down…" He started as Stefanie held up her hand and shook her head.

"All you had to say was "no"," She said as she shook her head and looked toward the desk. "I gotta get my side checked out so…um I'll go pick up the kids. See you at home." She said as slipped out of Jax's embrace and began to walk down the hall.

"Stef…don't be mad." He replied as Stefanie stopped and looked back at her husband and smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not mad, Jax. I'm not mad." She said as she shook her head and turned around and walked away from Jax.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen on Charming and Stefanie and Lyla both carefully put a sleeping Abel in his car seat while Lyla gently place Ember in hers. "They're so cute," Lyla whispered as Stefanie put a fake smile on her face and closed the door lightly so as not to wake them.<p>

Lyla walked over to her friend and leaned against the car. "We aren't leaving, Lyla." Stefanie replied as Lyla looked over at her hastily and raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked as Stefanie shook her head and opened the car door.

"Complications…thanks for this…I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said as Lyla nodded her head and headed back inside.

Stefanie looked at the kids in the back of the car and smiled as they hadn't made a peep since leaving Lyla's house and getting them to the car. She let out a soft sigh and put the car in reverse and drove back toward the house.

* * *

><p>After tucking in Abel successfully Stefanie smiled as he went right back to sleep. She placed his puppy stuffed animal under his arm and pulled the duvet over him. She stood and watched him sleep for several seconds before leaving and shutting the door slightly.<p>

She walked into the nursery and noticed that Ember was awake and whimpering. "Oh sweetie," She said as she walked over and placed her hand gently on her stomach. "You're okay…shhh…it's okay." She said as Ember began to quiet down and drift to sleep.

Stefanie smiled down at her daughter and turned around and noticed Jax leaned against the doorframe watching her. "Hi," She said as she looked into Jax's stoic demeanor. "Jax?" She asked as he pushed himself off the doorframe and swaggered over toward the rocking chair in the corner and threw himself into it.

She watched the stress etch itself into her husband's face as he dropped his head into his hands. She walked over to him and sat down on the daybed that was next to the chair and waited.

"I gotta tell you something," He muttered his head still buried in his hands.

Stefanie reached over and grabbed his hands from his face. Jax looked to her as she grabbed his hands rubbed them with her own. "What…Jax, if this is about the hospital today…I'm sorry…" She started as she watched the tears begin to pool in his eyes.

He laughed lightly and shook his head. "This isn't about today…I'm not supposed to tell you this or anyone but…fuck it. The CIA is behind the Irish cartel hookup. They've been playing us. If I kill Clay, the Irish walk away, the deal falls apart, and the Feds take us all down." He said as Stefanie squeezed his hands lightly.

"What?" She asked as Jax nodded his head shut his eyes. "Jax's it's okay." She said as she tried to get him to look at her in her face.

"No it's not. I promised you I would get you out…"

"But that doesn't matter now." She said as she leaned forward and cupped his cheek. "You have to stay. I understand that…it's who you are." She said as Jax nodded his head and looked at his wife in her eyes.

"Walking away from my club is one thing, but letting it die? I can't." He continued as he looked over at the crib where his daughter slept and his son was sleeping just next door. "Take the kids and go…I'll send you all the money you need." He finished as Stefanie shook her head.

"No, no, no…I'm not leaving Jax…that's not me. I don't give up. I don't just take off. I'm not going to." She said as Jax pushed himself up out of the chair and tried to pull his hands from Stefanie's.

"Yes, you are. You are leaving and taking are kids." He said as he moved toward the door.

"No, Jax…" She said as Jax turned around and cradled her head in his hands as he lent his lips on to hers fervently. Stefanie stood shocked for a moment as she let herself melt into the kiss.

Jax pulled away and lent his forehead onto hers. "I love you," He said as he pulled away and shook away the tears that he didn't know that had gathered in his eyes. "Go." He finished as he left the room swiftly.

"No, Jax wait. Jax!" She screamed as she heard the front door shut and the start of his motorcycle as he peeled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Stefanie took several deep breaths before she checked on her daughter who hadn't woken from her screaming and walked out of the nursery. She walked over to the door and picked up her boots that were by the door and grabbed her cellphone that was charging.<p>

She dialed Jax's number twice to hear it go straight to voice mail. "Shit." She said as she dialed up Lyla's. "Lyla I need you to come over I know its late. But I gotta go see Jax. Can you come watch the kids?" She asked as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. "Great…thank you." She said as she grabbed her keys and purse.

Stefanie jumped when Lyla walked in and shook her head. "What's going on?" She asked as Stefanie shook her head.

"I'll tell you later I gotta go. Thank you." She said as Lyla nodded her head moved swiftly out of the way and Stefanie ran to the car and got it. She backed out of the driveway and bolted down the road.

* * *

><p>She pulled into TM just as Gemma did. She got out of the car and Gemma regarded her appearance. "What are you doing here?" Gemma asked as she walked over to her daughter-in-law.<p>

Stefanie shook her head and pointed to the clubhouse. "I gotta talk to Jax." She said as Gemma nodded her head as the two walked toward the clubhouse.

"You still pissed at me?" She asked as Stefanie stopped in her tracks and looked to Gemma.

"Honestly, Gemma, as far as I'm concerned you and I have nothing to discuss. In fact we don't even have to talk. You got what you wanted. Happy?" She asked as Gemma reached for her and Stefanie shook her off. "Don't touch me. I'm done having you ruin and my life Gemma." She said as Gemma took a step back and looked at Stefanie.

Stefanie shook her head as she walked into the room and noticed the guys standing around. She looked walked over and stood next to Tig who was downing what looked like his fifth shot. She noticed that not everyone was there. That Opie wasn't there. "Where's Opie?" She asked Tig who looked at the empty shot glass in his hand and shrugged.

Tig grabbed the bottle that he had been drinking and poured himself another shot. "I don't know, Angel." He replied as Stefanie decided he was way too drunk to be talking to so she walked back toward where Chibs was hanging out and could feel a heated gaze on her.

She looked back at Gemma who had retreated back toward the office. "You okay, Angel?" Chibs asked as Stefanie moved her own heated glare from Gemma and soften her gaze to Chibs.

"I'm just looking for Jax? You know where he…" She began as she looked over to see Jax swagger in. All eyes went to him. He stopped momentarily as he noticed Stefanie standing in the clubhouse. His gaze lingered on her and Stefanie met his gaze and smiled lightly.

Jax returned the light smile and headed over toward the chapel. Stefanie watched him go in and looked to Chibs and the rest of the guys stare at her. Chibs nodded his head toward the doors. "Go…we can wait, lass." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head and walked to the doors.

* * *

><p>Jax looked up from the president patch that laid, in front of him as the doors opened the shut quietly and Stefanie stood at the doors. He held out his hand toward her and she walked over and took it. He pulled her toward him and Stefanie leaned down toward him as she caught the faint outline of the president's patch that laid on the table in front of him.<p>

"I told you to go." He said as Stefanie smiled and bit her lip and looked up at him.

"You know I've never been a good listener, Teller…" She began as she looked to his hand. "You married me Teller, so that means…you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." She said and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you." She said as Jax cupped her face and laid his lips onto hers.

Stefanie smiled under his lips and pulled away as a knock on the door interrupted the couple. Jax and Stefanie tore their gaze from one another and looked to the door. "Yeah." Jax replied as Chibs's head popped in.

"Ready?" He asked as opened the door more so that both Jax and Stefanie could see the club standing and waiting to enter. Jax smiled and nodded his head as the club began to file in.

Jax watched as the club began to file in as he looked at Tig who began to move toward the first chair to Jax's right. "No." He replied and Tig looked up at Jax sharply. Tig took the news relatively well as he moved aside and let Chibs take on his new position as Jax's right hand man. Chibs looked over at Jax and smiled and gave him a curt nod and took the seat. Jax nodded back and looked to the door and saw the remainder of the club standing at the door. Jax smiled and laughed as he gestured to the table as Happy and the rest of the club took their seats. He regarded Juice as he walked in looking with relief on his face. "Straighten everything out?" He asked Juice who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good, man." He replied and Jax smiled and turned looked to the empty seat that was meant for Opie.

Stefanie looked over as well and squeezed his hand. "He'll be here." She replied and Jax shook his head. He knew the truth. His friend wasn't ready to sit at the table with him being the new club's president. He looked to the gavel that sat at the table and picked it up which indicated he was ready to being.

Stefanie noticed that Jax was ready to begin and stood up as Jax held onto her hand. "I should go, I left Lyla to take care of the kids." She said softly as Jax nodded his head and looked to Gemma who stood watching over the couple.

She looked behind her and noticed Gemma. She stood straighter as she went to pull away and leave the room. Jax held onto her wrist and pulled her back slightly. She bit her lips lightly and looked to Gemma who glared hastily at her. Stefanie smiled as she walked behind Jax and draped her arm around him. Gemma was taken aback slightly, but Stefanie didn't care and she knew Jax didn't either.

Both Jax and Stefanie were now the new king and queen of SAMCRO which meant that both were now in charge of their own lives. Gemma and Clay had no power in shaping who or what they could do.

With the power came the fear and the fear came the violence that both were accustom to. A new age was upon SAMCRO and it would only get more violent and bloodier. Everyone was now in the fastlane to hell. The only question was, who was along for the ride?

* * *

><p><strong>And we have come to an end. I just wanted to say Thank You again to everyone who is supporting this story. It really means a lot to me guys. So thank you.<strong>


End file.
